


Клетка

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Summary: Своеобразный ретейлинг "Неприкасаемых" (1+1) и "До встречи с тобой" и "Картахены". Шерлок уговаривает Грега стать компаньоном для Майкрофта, который после неудачного падения с лошади оказался прикован к инвалидной коляске.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Клетка

1.  
Я сидел и смотрел, как языки пламени азартно лижут поленья в камине. Размеренная и сонная жизнь в Беконсфилде пришлась мне по душе. Особенно долгие зимние вечера с бутылочкой пива у камина. Сначала, когда я только вышел в отставку, я понятия не имел, чем стану заниматься и как вообще буду жить, никуда не спеша и не ломая голову над очередным делом. Оказалось, что непривычным оказался только первый месяц, потом я начал ловить кайф от безделья, разбавленного работами по дому, в саду и обсуждением новостей с соседями. А что еще нужно полицейскому в отставке?

Однако сейчас, глядя, как весело пляшет огонь в камине, я не мог расслабиться. Утром мне позвонил Роджер, мой двоюродный брат, и сообщил, что из-за переезда в Штаты собирается продавать Террас-Грин. Отношения у нас с ним были, мягко сказать, паршивые, и я вообще удивился, что он позвонил мне и предложил выкупить родовую усадьбу Лестрейдов до того, как риэлтор даст объявление о продаже.

Террас-Грин был домом моего детства и райским уголком, куда меня привозили на время каникул. Там, в окрестностях крохотной деревеньки, я провел бесчисленное количество счастливых дней детства и юности. Именно на кухне старой усадьбы я впервые поцеловался с соседской девчонкой по имени Лиззи, когда мы втихаря уплетали вишневое варенье прямиком из кастрюли. Но так уж повелось в роду Лестрейдов: усадьба всегда переходила к старшему сыну. К сожалению, мой отец был на два года младше брата, ставшего полноправным хозяином Террас-Грин после смерти деда. И вот теперь его сын рушил все, что было обычаем нашего рода с 1789 года.

Мы с Роджером ровесники, и в далеком детстве часто играли на огромной веранде старинного дома, но потом, повзрослев, резко разошлись во взглядах на жизнь. Пока я, четко наметив себе целью полицейскую академию, старался готовиться к поступлению и не влезать ни в какие мероприятия, которые потом могли отразиться в личном деле фразой: «Привлекался к ответственности», мой двоюродный брат брал от жизни все, что она ему давала, и то, что удавалось у нее стащить. Уж не знаю какими путями, но однажды Роджер, который, как я полагал, рано или поздно окажется за решеткой, стал главой небольшой преуспевающей фирмы, торгующей спортивным питанием.

На душе разом просыпался десяток кошек, которые с радостью принимались скрестись, когда я думал об усадьбе. Я не мог смириться с мыслью, что она больше не будет фамильным гнездом Лестрейдов. Я попытался отговорить Роджера от идеи продажи, обещая взять на себя все вопросы, связанные с управлением Террас-Грин, но он уперся в своем желании получить дополнительные средства для покупки дома на побережье Калифорнии. Имейся у меня достаточно денег на покупку усадьбы, я бы не думал ни секунды! Но, к сожалению, я был полицейским в отставке.

— Ты сегодня мрачнее тучи, — Энди мягко опустился в соседнее кресло и завернулся в плед. — Может быть, не стоит так переживать из-за дома?

Я посмотрел на Энди, мужчину, с которым прожил последний год, и планировал прожить все оставшиеся.

В последний год работы в полиции, я решил отпустить себя. Мне хватило неудачных отношений с женщинами, пора было попробовать построить что-нибудь с мужчиной. Во времена учебы в академии я пережил пару весьма дерьмовых приключений с другим курсантами, но в то время я предпочел их забыть и никогда к ним не возвращаться: положение геев в стране было шатким, а рисковать карьерой я не хотел. В итоге отношения с женщинами стали для меня нормой, а потом я понял, что мне очень везет на шалав. Сейчас у меня теплилась надежда, что Энди не такой. Хотя он и был актером второстепенных ролей, и моложе меня на восемь лет, за год наших серьезных отношений, у меня ни разу не закралось подозрение об измене. Я чувствовал себя комфортно с этим склонным к полноте блондином с удивительно мягкой улыбкой и добрым взглядом голубых глаз. И что было немаловажно для меня — Энди легко согласился на переезд в Беконсфилд, при том что трижды в неделю ему приходилось мотаться в Лондон на спектакли и возвращаться глубокой ночью.

— Ты не понимаешь, что для меня значит Террас Грин. Это мое гнездо и оно скоро окажется в руках черт знает кого, — злоба легонько шевелилась во мне. — И этот черт знает кто выкинет оттуда мебель, сдерет со стен обшивку! Уничтожит то, чем на протяжении поколений мы так дорожили.

— Там не осталось твоих вещей? — Энди явно не знал, что еще сказать, и ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, хотя и хотел поддержать меня разговором.

Я покачал головой.

— Остались детские вещи. Книги, пластинки... Все это хранится на чердаке.

— Может быть, позвонишь Роджеру и попросишь их тебе отдать? Возможно, получится забрать что-нибудь еще на память. Думаю, мы могли бы найти в этом доме место паре старинных шкафов и полок, если тебе так дорога память, — он даже обернулся, придирчиво оглядывая гостиную.

Я вздохнул.

— Мне дорога сама усадьба. Станет только хуже, если я заберу что-то оттуда. Увижу шкаф и начну пенять себе, что я неудачник, который не скопил за свою полицейскую карьеру достаточно денег, чтобы выкупить родовое гнездо. Стоило не заморачиваться высокими моральными принципами и желанием принести пользу обществу, а действовать как Роджер!

— Но ведь тогда это был бы уже не ты, — улыбнулся Энди. — И не факт, что у тебя бы все получилось. Мне всегда хотелось вырваться на первые роли, но что бы я ни делал, всегда оставался на втором плане. Диван в кабинете режиссера меня не привлекает.

Я молча допил остатки пива. Конечно, я никогда не говорил Энди, что актер из него так себе. Мне довелось побывать на нескольких спектаклях в Dominion, после которых я старательно уверял партнера, что он отлично справлялся на сцене, хотя некоторые исполнители ролей в полицейских сериалах, за сюжетом которых я время от времени следил, смотрелись куда лучше.

2.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на холодный ветер, который норовил то и дело задуть под куртку, я ковырялся на заднем дворе: решил наконец-то сложить дрова, вывалившиеся зимой из поленницы, чтобы молодая трава не отросла проплешинами. Неожиданно до моего слуха донеслось мерное урчание двигателя автомобиля, подъехавшего к воротам. Я чуть насторожился — мой дом стоял в тупике и соседи сюда никогда не заезжали, так что это точно приехали ко мне или к Энди.

Моему удивлению не было предела, когда у калитки я увидел знакомую худую фигуру в черном пальто с причесанными ветром кудрями.

— Шерлок! — я искренне обрадовался визиту детектива, который теперь стал занозой в чьей-то еще заднице в Скотланд-Ярде. — Джон! — заметил я неизменного спутника Холмса, маячившего у него за спиной.

Я радостно обнял гостей. Сам не знаю, как так вышло, что я не видел их уже больше полугода. В первое время после отставки мы поддерживали связь, но потом Шерлок сам собой отдалился от меня. С Джоном мы периодически списывались, но разговоры выходили довольно короткими и малосодержательными.

— Рад тебя видеть! — Уотсон улыбнулся, глядя на меня. — А ты немного растолстел.

Я виновато усмехнулся и развел руками: пиво, вернее закуска к нему, вечерами не шли мне на пользу, при том что беготни и нервов в моей жизни стало гораздо меньше.

— Не немного, а на целых 15 фунтов. При росте и обычном весе Лестрейда это уже довольно значительно, — Шерлок просканировал меня взглядом.

— Как вы про меня вспомнили? — я повел гостей в дом.

— У меня есть для тебя предложение по поводу работы, — сказал сходу Шерлок.

Я удивленно уставился на него, когда Джон вклинился в разговор:

— Ты только сначала выслушай его, а потом принимай решение.

Мне совсем не понравился такой оборот дела, но я кивнул в сторону гостиной. Из кухни вынырнул Энди, готовивший для нас обед. В фартуке с поросячьей мордой на животе мой партнер выглядел чертовски забавно.

— Если он будет присутствовать рядом, это не помешает? — я решил, что еще одно мнение в оценке предложения Шерлока лишним не будет.

Тот молча кивнул, хотя по выражению глаз мне стало понятно, что Энди не очень-то пришелся ему по душе.

— Итак, что за работу ты хочешь мне предложить? — спросил я, устраиваясь в любимом кресле.

— Работу на моего брата, — ответил Шерлок чуть напряженно, усевшийся на диван. — Ему сейчас нужен человек, обладающий твоими качествами.

Услышанное стало для меня полной неожиданностью. С Майкрофтом Холмсом я пересекался от силы раз десять за все время работы с Шерлоком и всякий раз вздрагивал, когда видел этого лощенного хлыща, выбиравшегося из своего начищенного до блеска «Ягуара». Он не производил впечатление человека, на которого мне бы захотелось работать. Я понятия не имел, что за должность занимает старший Холмс, но события в Шерринфорде дали мне четко понять: он очень большая шишка. Я пытался гуглить, спрашивал кое-каких знакомых из MI-5 и МI-6, допытывался у Джона, но внятного ответа так и не получил.

— Слушай, Шерлок, мне как бы поздновато становится агентом на службе Ее Величества, — я попытался пошутить, думая, что резкий отказ может обидеть детектива.

— Он не это хочет тебе предложить, — Джон взял инициативу в свои руки. Все же в общении с людьми доктор мог дать огромную фору своему другу. В нормальном общении. — Ты расскажешь или я? — спросил он, глядя на Шерлока.

Тот лишь поморщился и кивнул, предоставляя слово Уотсону.

— Грег, Майкрофту не нужен агент или телохранитель, как ты мог подумать, — заговорил он. — Ему нужен компаньон.

— Компаньон? — мои брови поползли вверх.

— Да, чтобы вместе проводить время. Понимаешь, — Джон чуть замялся, подбирая подходящие слова, — два года назад случилось кое-что, о чем ты не знаешь, и это сильно изменило ситуацию и Майкрофта. В общем, если не вдаваться в подробности, его парализовало ниже шеи.

Я ощутил, как внутри что-то екнуло. Хотя мы и не были друзьями или даже знакомыми, слышать такое мне все равно было тяжело.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я ухаживал за ним? Эм... — неуверенно заговорил я. — Я могу оказать первую помощь, но я не медик...

— Грег, медицинская помощь у него есть, — вздохнул Джон. — А вот чисто человеческой нет. Как Шерлок сказал — ему нужен компаньон, человек, который будет читать ему книги, ставить фильмы, вывозить на прогулки... Короче, пытаться всячески расшевелить его в моральном плане.

Я откинулся на спинку дивана, бросив взгляд на Энди. Он лишь пожал плечами.

— Слушайте, парни, я был не готов к таким новостям...

Шерлок вздохнул.

— Грег, поверь, в этом нет ничего страшного для тебя, — продолжил Джон. — Тебе просто придется проводить с Майкрофтом шесть дней в неделю с восьми до пяти или чуть больше, если вдруг он что-то захочет.

Я отрицательно покачал головой.

— Вы же понимаете, что это ставит крест на моей жизни и планах? Я был бы рад помочь, но это чуть ли не хлеще работы в полиции. Да и где мне жить...

— Для тебя снимут дом в ближайшем населенном пункте к особняку брата, — вступил в разговор Шерлок. — Это не так далеко от Лондона. Или можешь оставаться ночевать у него. Там полно места. Третий этаж пустует. И... — мне показалось, что я увидел какое-то сомнение во взгляде Шерлока, — это ненадолго, всего полгода.

Я постучал пальцами по деревянному подлокотнику.

— А почему вы ко мне приехали? Для этого существуют профессионалы...

Джон и Шерлок обменялись мимолетным взглядом. Эти двое слишком хорошо друг друга знали и виртуозно ловили волну друг друга, чтобы кто-то другой мог понять значение их взглядов и жестов. Так они умудрялись общаться между собой при посторонних. Вот и сейчас я не смог считать этот взгляд.

— Профессионалы уже были, — вздохнул Джон. — И они не продержались и недели. Ты же понимаешь, что от всего случившегося его характер никуда не делся, и стал еще более тяжелым. А ты достаточно спокоен и выдержан, кроме того, на тебя можно положиться. И Майкрофт будет доверять тебе больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Ну и вообще ты в меру позитивный, не дурак...

Ну да, конечно же, слова про доверие не были пустым звуком. Я подозревал, что перед тем, как допустить меня до работы с младшим братом, старший Холмс проверил мое досье вдоль и поперек сотню раз.

— Ты получишь за шесть месяцев вот эту сумму, — Шерлок протянул мне листок бумаги с написанной на нем цифрой.

Мне пришлось пару раз моргнуть, чтобы убедиться, что ошибка исключена. Я бы заработал такую сумму в полиции за два года. Я подозревал, что Холмсы — далеко не бедные люди, да и у самого Майкрофта на счетах явно лежало энное количество миллионов.

— Это за вредность общения с моим братом, — улыбнулся детектив, поймав мой удивленный взгляд.

— Но все равно... — моя врожденная патологическая честность в данный момент не могла смириться, что зарплата явно не соразмерна стоящим передо мной задачам, даже с условием, что придется столкнуться с характером старшего Холмса и проводить с ним столько времени под одной крышей.

— Грег, это очень хорошее предложение, — Энди легко дотронулся до моей руки, отчего я вздрогнул. В какой-то момент я даже забыл, что он сидит рядом и, похоже, сумел разглядеть предлагаемую сумму.

— Мы поедем, а вы тут поговорите. Мы с Шерлоком ждем звонка до конца недели, хорошо? — доктор уловил, что сейчас добиваться от меня ответа бесполезно и мне нужно просто дать время все взвесить.

Я лишь кивнул соглашаясь.

***

— И чего ты ждешь? — налетел на меня Энди, стоило внедорожнику отъехать от наших ворот. — Это же замечательное предложение!

Я вздохнул. Так уж сложилось, что Энди был практически не посвящен в тонкости моей работы с Шерлоком и вообще мало что слышал о Холмсах.

— Не все так просто, — я пошлепал в дом. — Ты не представляешь, что за человек Майкрофт и какой у него мерзкий характер. Да и вообще...

— Пф... — Энди надул губы. — У меня деда парализовало перед смертью. Я тогда был подростком, и сидел с нем два месяца, пока он не умер. Уж поверь, не так страшен черт, как его малюют. У него не будет много сил, чтобы выносить тебе мозги. Твоя задача развлекать его, а не вычищать за ним дерьмо.

— То есть, ты думаешь, что мне надо соглашаться? А как же дом... это все... — я с удивлением посмотрел на партнера.

— Тебе же сказали — Лондон не так далеко и, если надо, тебе снимут жилье поблизости. Я переберусь в свою квартиру в Лондоне, — Энди улыбнулся. — Будем видеться в твой выходной. У меня все равно спектакли вечерами, весь день свободен, а потом ночь. Мы как-нибудь проживем эти полгода. Двухгодичная зарплата старшего инспектора полиции на дороге не валяется, Грег!

— Ты не понимаешь...

— А ты понимаешь, что с этой работой ты сможешь выкупить Террас-Грин? — Энди подмигнул мне. — Если продать этот дом, использовать твои сбережения, добавить тот гонорар, ты сможешь выкупить усадьбу. Раз Холмс твой друг, может быть, он отдаст тебе деньги вперед?

Аргумент Энди выглядел веским. Как-то я не подумал, что это предложение может помочь мне спасти наследие Лестрейдов. Мой партнер был прав, шустро просчитав выгоду.

— Да чего ты колеблешься? — он чуть сжал мое предплечье. — Ты бывший старший инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, а не херь на палочке. Ты не с такими задачами справлялся. Звони, давай, Холмсу. И не ссы! Если что, я помогу тебе советом, — Энди протянул мне мой телефон.

3.

— Приехали, сэр! — сообщил мне водитель, затянутый в строгий костюм.

Я выбрался из «Ягуара», доставившего меня из Беконсфилда, и, задрав голову, уставился на особняк. Дом Майкрофта Холмса оказался монументальным строением восемнадцатого века. Массивное, немного мрачное здание из серого камня местами поросло мхом и плющом, который норовил затянуть собой окна первого и второго этажей. Этот особняк идеально подошел бы для съемок какого-нибудь фильма типа «Джейн Эйр», который так любила моя бывшая жена. И если не замечать навешанных повсюду камер наблюдения, то запросто можно было забыть, в каком веке находишься. Еще одной деталью, говорящей о современности, был широкий пандус из бетона, отделанный декоративным камнем с кованным ограждением. Если бы прошло чуть больше времени и мох прижился на бетоне, пандус бы точно не бросался в глаза, а так он напоминал мне о том, с чем придется столкнуться.

Стоило мне подняться на последнюю ступеньку, как дверь передо мной услужливо распахнулась, и я увидел самого настоящего дворецкого в униформе. Пожилой мужчина учтиво мне улыбнулся и чуть поклонился.

— Вам придется немного подождать: мисс Антея еще занята, мистер Лестрейд. Прошу, пройдемте, — сообщил он мне и бесшумно, словно призрак, двинулся в недра дома.

Я прошел по небольшому коридору и оказался в гостиной, подавляющей своей мрачностью. Несмотря на то, что день выдался солнечным и бархатные портьеры на окнах были раскрыты, тут царил полумрак.

— Чай, кофе? — осведомился дворецкий.

— Нет, спасибо, — я уселся на диван, с виду очень похожий на какой-нибудь антиквариат. Как позднее я узнал — он действительно был им.

Дворецкий снова отвесил мне полупоклон и молча удалился. Я принялся осматриваться. На фоне классического убранства гостиной чужеродным предметом смотрелся подъемник, установленный на лестнице. От вида этой конструкции из хромированного металла мне стало не по себе. Я понятия не имел, как описать те чувства, что испытывал. С одной стороны, я понимал, что в деле, в которое ввязался, нет ничего сложного, но с другой — никак не мог отделаться от ощущения полнейшего сюрреализма в том, что Майкрофт Холмс теперь прикован к инвалидному креслу и зависим от других людей.

Я сидел и слушал как мерно тикают огромные напольные часы, представляя, что этот старинный механизм уже отмеряет минуты и секунды третьего (а может быть и четвертого!) века, который ему довелось застать, когда где-то в недрах дома громко хлопнула дверь, после чего на втором этаже послышались торопливые шаги, и по лестнице почти сбежала Антея. В тот момент я даже не сразу узнал ее. Для меня помощница Майкрофта Холмса всегда была холодной, немногословной и погруженной в мир своего BlackBerry, но сейчас я увидел перед собой совершенно живую эмоциональную женщину, которая была готова вот-вот расплакаться. Она, не заметив меня на диване под пальмой, стиснула кулаки и прикусила нижнюю губу. Я понял: еще чуть-чуть — и она точно расплачется и будет нехорошо, если я стану свидетелем.

— Да за что мне это?! — спросила Антея у дома.

Пока она не сказала что-то лишнее, после чего меня обязательно бы устранили, я решил тактично покашлять. Это была занимательная метаморфоза — из готовой вот-вот разреветься симпатичной девушки, Антея тут же стала неприступной мисс Ассистенткой. Словно кто-то взял и переключил тумблер.

— О, мистер Лестрейд! — она тут же растянула губы в рабочей улыбке. — Вы приехали раньше.

— Да, пробок не было.

Еще одна механическая улыбка Антеи стала мне ответом. Похоже, под этими улыбками она скрывала свои эмоции.

— Идемте, мне нужно, чтобы вы подписали некоторые документы перед тем, как я ознакомлю вас с домом и обязанностями, — Антея направилась к дверям.

Мы прошли по уводившему вглубь особняка длинном коридору, уставленному рыцарскими доспехами. Мне бросилось в глаза, что все они были привязаны к стенам тонкими, почти невидимыми лесками. А еще все двери были откатными, хотя, дизайнер очень старался замаскировать их под обычные.

— Это кабинет мистера Холмса, — Антея отодвинула одну створку двери, пропуская меня вперед. — Но он редко пользуется им, предпочитает новый, на втором этаже, — она вошла в помещение и закрыла за собой дверь.

Я оказался почти в святая святых дома. Тут, несмотря на царственную атмосферу викторианской эпохи, на столе стоял мощный моноблок, а на тумбочке рядом — ноутбук. Хозяйским движением Антея уселась за стол, пододвинула ко мне заранее заготовленную папку.

— Это все документы, которые вы должны подписать, чтобы приступить к работе, — сказал она, протягивая мне ручку. — Можете ознакомиться с ними, но ничего в условиях, если вам что-то не подойдет, изменено не будет. В основном это касается сохранения тайны.

Я кивнул и взял ручку. Ну что, выбора нет, не так ли? Если я хочу спасти Террас-Грин, деваться некуда — надо подписывать все это и не тратить время на чтение. Несмотря на то, что Энди уговаривал меня попросить у Шерлока оплату вперед, я не стал этого делать. Не в моих правилах было давать обещания, которые я мог бы не выполнить. Вместо этого я выставил на продажу дом в Беконсфилде, уговорил Роджера взять почти все мои накопления на счетах и подождать полгода. Я рисковал остаться без всего, но иначе поступить просто не мог.

— А теперь основное, — Антея положила передо мной еще два листа бумаги. — Вот это — ваш уровень доступа к государственной тайне, — она поймала мой немного удивленный взгляд.

Конечно, я подозревал, что меня заставят подписать нечто подобное, но чтобы настолько! «Совершенно секретно» не входило в мои планы!

— Теоретически, — ассистентка поняла мое изумление, — вы ограждены от любой информации подобного рода, но случайно можете что-то узнать. Мы примем все меры, чтобы этого не произошло. Но если случится, лучше, чтобы обе стороны были защищены. И второе, — продолжила она, — поскольку вы будете чаще других находиться рядом с мистером Холмсом, сопровождать его за пределами дома, в ваши обязанности входит защита его жизни.

Я вздрогнул.

— Это чисто теоретическая ситуация, — Антея заметила мой испуг. — Вероятность, что вам придется защищать жизнь мистера Холмса, один к ста тысячам. Сейчас это уже не столь актуально.

Я вздохнул: выхода-то у меня все равно не было. Когда я поставил подпись на последнем документе, Антея аккуратно собрала все их, проверила и сложила в папку, которая немедленно отправилась в сейф.

— Раз мы со всем разобрались, то давайте я отведу вас к мистеру Холмсу, — она встала и направилась на выход из кабинета. Я последовал следом.

В коридоре Антея остановилась на мгновение и внезапно не смогла сдержать вздох.

— Мистер Лестрейд, хочу вас предупредить, что мистер Холмс очень часто упрямится по мелочам. Мистер Шерлок Холмс нанял вас, чтобы мистер Майкрофт смог вернуться к нормальной жизни. Вернее, — она осеклась, — стал позитивнее относиться к своему состоянию.

— Я знаю, но, если честно, мисс Антея, я понятия не имею, для чего я ему. Чем я могу быть полезен в такой ситуации? — я развел руками. — Неужели нет психологов и других специалистов?

Антея лишь грустно улыбнулась. Эта улыбка была самой настоящей, человеческой, а не той протокольной, которой она столько раз награждала меня.

— Свое тело он согласился доверить проверенным врачам, но в моральном плане... Я не знаю, как мистер Шерлок уговорил его согласиться на вашу помощь, — я, как ни старался, не мог поймать взгляд Антеи. Похоже, она просто не умела говорить о чем-то чисто человеческом и не испытывать при этом чувство неловкости. — Но давайте не будем терять время, на сегодня у меня плотный график и я уже выбиваюсь из него, — спохватилась Антея, глянув на часы.

Она повела меня на экскурсию по дому. Что я мог сказать после четверти часа, проведенного в особняке? Пожалуй то, что все остальные комнаты, которые мне показали, были под стать гостиной. А еще здесь служили миссис Смит — пожилая экономка, совмещавшая обязанности кухарки, и Уинстон — дворецкий. Они приходили сюда на весь день. Другая прислуга вызывалась по мере необходимости из домика, расположенного на территории.

Поднявшись по широкой стариной лестнице, мы оказались на втором этаже. Тут располагалась основная зона обитания Майкрофта Холмса (позднее я назову ее для себя апартаментами). Одну из комнат переделали под кабинет, в котором бросался в глаза минимум мебели и широкие расстояния между ней. Ковров не было. Как и во всем доме.

— Несмотря на свое состояние, он предпочитает принимать посетителей в кабинете, — пояснила мне Антея.

— Эм... Если что — я понятия не имею о придворном этикете... — поспешил сообщить я и тут же был награжден снисходительной улыбкой.

— Не волнуйтесь, сейчас мистер Холмс практически ни с кем не встречается. Нагрузка по работе минимальна. Не переживайте, вы не окажетесь в неудобном положении.

Эти слова помощницы Холмса показались мне странными. У меня в голове не укладывалось, как так может быть, что он не работал? Если только его состояние было куда хуже, чем мне рассказал Джон.

— Вижу, у нас прибавление? — в коридоре нас встретил высокий крепкий светловолосый мужчина средних лет в голубой медицинской униформе. Он буквально вцепился в меня взглядом зеленовато-карих глаз.

— Я Грег, — поспешил представиться я, — буду компаньоном мистера Холмса.

— Стефан, физиотерапевт и сиделка в одном лице, — он крепко пожал мне руку. — Пойду перекушу, потом все тебе расскажу про него. Тебе стоит знать азы ухода на всякий случай.

Я кивнул мужчине, впечатление о котором у меня пока что было довольно приятным.

— Еще здесь работает Эмили — фельдшер. Она приедет чуть позже, — сказала Антея. — Стефан и Эмили живут тут постоянно, на третьем этаже. Вы уже определись, где разместитесь?

Я огляделся еще раз. У меня совсем не было желания оставаться в особняке на ночь. Его громада давила на меня. Сейчас я ни за какие бонусы к зарплате не согласился бы на третий этаж.

— Если можно, хотелось бы какое-нибудь жилье поблизости.

Антея кивнула мне и тут же что-то отстучала на своем BlackВerry.

— Хорошо. В шести минутах езды есть деревня, там и арендуем дом. А теперь идемте к мистеру Холмсу, мне уже давно пора ехать, — она толкнула дверь в сторону и первой вошла в просторную светлую комнату.

Я последовал за ассистенткой. Похоже, помещение пережило серьезный ремонт и сейчас представляло собой своеобразную студию, в которой определялась обеденная зона с массивным столом с чайными принадлежностями, мультимедийная зона с огромным проектором и мощной аудиосистемой и спальная зона. За отодвинутой в сторону тканевой ширмой я смог рассмотреть довольно широкую деревянную кровать с поднимающимся изголовьем. Несмотря на ее явно медицинское происхождение, ни единая деталь не напоминала о больнице. Еще в комнате я увидел камин и балкон, двери на который сейчас были открыты.

— Мистер Холмс, — Антея направилась на балкон, — пришел мистер Лестрейд, — она отвела в сторону легкую занавеску, приглашая меня следом.

Я вышел на широкий балкон, отделанный белым мрамором и заставленный цветами в горшках.

— Что ж, раз мой брат сделал все по-своему, то придется сказать вам: «Добрый день, мистер Лестрейд», — массивное кожаное кресло на электроприводе повернулось, повинуясь движению джойстика, и меня обдало волной ощутимого презрения во взгляде, цвета хмурого зимнего неба. Мне сразу же стало ясно, что Холмс не особо рад меня видеть.

Я улыбнулся, хотя и ощутил себя не в своей тарелке от вида этого обездвиженного человека, который всегда в моей памяти был каким-то непоколебимым колоссом. Сейчас он, сильно похудевший, осунувшийся, с нездоровым цветом лица, одетый в простую домашнюю одежду, и укутанный в плед, казался мне какой-то неудачной копией того старшего Холмса, которого я знал.

— Я надеюсь, вы не станете создавать мне проблемы, — сказал Майкрофт, и кресло, с легким жужжанием, проехало мимо меня.

Когда мы поравнялись, Холмс наградил меня еще одним взглядом. Тем самым, от которого кто угодно ощутил бы себя последним дерьмом.

4.

Наверное, кто-то обрадовался бы такой работе, как у меня, но на исходе первого месяца я был готов выть и кидаться на стены от ощущения собственной бесполезности. Я понимал, что ни черта не заслужил той суммы, что вчера была зачислена мне на карту в качестве первой оплаты. Что я сделал с того дня, как Антея представила меня Майкрофту в новом качестве? Да ничего! Я исправно приезжал в особняк к восьми утра, здоровался с прислугой, поднимался к Холмсу, здоровался со Стефаном, иногда с Эмили, если была необходимость ее присутствия, и все!

— Пока вы не нужны мне, мистер Лестрейд, — сообщал мне Майкрофт, когда Стефан усаживал его безвольное тело в кресло.

После этих слов я становился бесполезной статуэткой на полке. Сначала я пытался как-то наладить наш контакт, предлагая проводить его на прогулку по дому, саду, на кухню, почитать ему, но Майкрофт неизменно одаривал меня фирменным взглядом и вежливо просил не утомлять его. Целые дни он проводил у окна, нырнув в свои чертоги. Иногда на несколько минут выбирался на балкон, или, если позволяла погода, в сад, посмотреть на набиравшую силы весну. Но чаще всего он отдавал приказ электронной системе, которая запускала на проекторе очередной фильм пятидесятых годов, какую-то неизвестную мне оперу или аудиокнигу.

Для чего я был нужен? Что я делал целями днями в особняке, если Майкрофту было достаточно озвучить название фильма и умная система сама все включала? Аналогично дела обстояли с новостями и любой другой информацией. Программа находила нужное и озвучивала это. Если он хотел позвонить или отправить сообщение — она набирала номер или текст, а я выходил из комнаты на время разговора.

— За ним не требуется постоянный присмотр, — сказал мне однажды Стефан на мой вопрос, должен ли я все время находиться рядом с Холмсом. — Система оповестит о проблеме, в кресле и кровати есть куча датчиков, которые дадут знать, если что-то случится.

Вот так. Я даже не был нужен, чтобы гарантировать безопасность Майкрофта.

— Твой брат не желает иметь со мной никаких дел, — говорил я Шерлоку по телефону на исходе второй недели работы, — я только сижу в его комнате и представляю собой предмет мебели!

— Постарайся не быть предметом мебели, — ответил мне детектив. — Майкрофт упрям, но ты сумеешь его заинтересовать.

— Чем, ради всех святых, Шерлок, я могу его заинтересовать?! — едва не крикнул я.

— Чем-нибудь. Но не давай ему скучать, — последовал ответ и связь оборвалась.

Думаю, не нужно описывать то, каким идиотом я себя ощущал. Чем я, полицейский в отставке, мог заинтересовать блестящего политика, да еще и с фамилией Холмс? Даже если бы я влез на стол и станцевал стриптиз, вряд ли бы он это заметил! Нет, заметить он бы заметил, но виду бы не подал.

А еще неимоверно раздражало, что для него я всегда был «мистер Лестрейд»! Эта подчеркнутая официальность и холодность вымораживала, и я не мог понять, что делать. Фельдшера он звал Эмили, физиотерапевта — Стефан, дворецкого — Уинстон, даже охранников и водителя он звал по именам. Исключением была миссис Смит из-за своего возраста. И я! Из-за чего? А хрен его знает! Видимо, чтобы психологически я не ощущал особого комфорта. Я понимал, что с Эмили и Стефаном он провел уже почти два года, так или иначе, они стали ближе друг другу. Но чем, черт возьми, я заслужил его ледяной взгляд, которым он одаривал меня едва ли не каждый день?

— Что мне делать? — спросил я миссис Смит, отношения с которой у меня быстро наладились. Пожилая женщина от души угощала меня пирожками и вкусными овощными супами, когда я спускался на кухню и позволял себе посидеть там минут тридцать, отдыхая от напряженной атмосферы апартаментов Майкрофта.

— Мистер Холмс всегда был немного в себе. Но мне доводилось видеть его открытым и милым, — ответила мне миссис Смит. — Трудно сказать, чем он руководствуется, когда приближает кого-то.

Я вздохнул. Майкрофт оставался человеком-загадкой. И я не мог его разгадать. Пытаясь подобрать ответ, я, не желая терять время, дожевал пирог и направился на третий этаж к Стефану.

За все время работы в особняке я еще ни разу туда не поднимался. Эта часть дома оставалась по сути нежилой, только в двух комнатах размещались физиотерапевт и фельдшер. Комнату Стефана я опознал по доносившемуся из приоткрытой двери мерному постукиванию гантелей. Мужчина расположился на полу и проделывал самые простые упражнения с тяжелыми гантелями, когда я постучался и заглянул к нему.

— Я, признаться, думал, что ты нашел с ним общий язык, — сказал мне Стефан, промакивая вспотевшее тело полотенцем, в ответ на изложение моей проблемы.

— Да куда уж там... Нашел! Ты же прекрасно видишь, что я целыми днями только и делаю, что сижу у него в апартаментах предметом мебели или поглощаю пирожки миссис Смит. Такими темпами я скоро перестану влезать в свои рубашки, — я попытался пошутить.

Стефан хмыкнул, взял стул и уселся напротив кресла, в котором я расположился.

— Я был уверен, что ты пришелся ему по душе. Знаешь, что было с твоими предшественниками? — он прищурился.

— Доктор Уотсон сказал мне, они недолго продержались.

— Ага, недолго продержались, — на губах Стефана появилась озорная улыбка. — Знал бы ты, что мистер Холмс творил! Стоило им только перешагнуть порог его комнаты, и он вываливал на них такие подробности их личной жизни, так что некоторым впору было провалиться сквозь землю! А по поводу тебя он молчит. Хотя сегодня уж точно мог бы отпустить что-то из своих комментариев, — он красноречиво посмотрел на мой застегнутый воротник, под которым я отчаянно пытался скрыть засос, оставленный прошлой ночью Энди.

— Может быть, он не комментирует мою жизнь, потому что не хочет вести себя, как младший брат? От Шерлока моя команда такое выслушивала часами, что хоть стой, хоть падай, — поделился я своим разумным предположением.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Стефан. — Но так или иначе, мне кажется, ты не раздражаешь его. Скорее его раздражает, что он не может вести себя с тобой, как раньше.

Я кивнул: кажется, в словах Стефана была истина.

***

Как всегда я сидел в апартаментах и листал очередную желтую газету. Стефан в это время трудился над Майкрофтом, делая массаж. Краем глаза я смотрел за действиями физиотерапевта. Я прочел уже достаточно литературы о тетраплегиках, чтобы понимать, для чего нужны те или иные манипуляции, которые проделывал Стефан над неподвижным телом. Эта — чтобы колени сохранили свою подвижность, эта — чтобы свести к минимуму возможные судороги, эта — для подвижности пальцев ног...

Массаж длился долго, Стефан проводил его дважды в день по полчаса. Мне с самого начала было неловко присутствовать при этом действе — я не мог смотреть на безвольное тело могущественного человека. Кажется и сам Майкрофт ощущал дискомфорт от процедуры — всякий раз он закрывал глаза и лежал на раскладном массажном столе с совершенно безразличным видом, лишь иногда едва заметно шевеля пальцами рук, кое-какую подвижность которых удалось восстановить с огромным трудом.

Я не хотел думать, что ощущал бы я, окажись на его месте. Наверное, моим самым большим желанием было бы просто сдохнуть, как можно скорее.

— Простите, пожалуйста, — постучалась миссис Смит и осторожно вошла. — Стефан, звонит твоя соседка.

Телефоны в особняке Майкрофта были запрещены, и все мы оставляли мобильные либо в домике охраны на въезде, либо дома. Однако на кухне лежал один мобильный для связи работников в чрезвычайной ситуации. Его номер я дал Энди, если вдруг со мной потребуется срочно связаться, пока я на работе.

Холмс открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на свою работницу. Ничего компрометирующего женщина не увидела — на Майкрофте был просторный легкий спортивный костюм, в который перед процедурой его переодел Стефан. Он ощутимо напрягся и вопросительно вглянул на миссис Смит, продолжая разминать левую руку Холмса.

— Соседка попросила сказать тебе, что у вас потоп. Вода из твоей квартиры заливает нижние этажи. Сантехника уже вызвали.

— Черт! — не сдержался Стефан.

— Вы можете уехать до вечера и решить свои проблемы, — сказал Майкрофт.

Похоже, Стефан не ожидал от него подобного, потому удивленно посмотрел на босса.

— Вы не ослышались, я отпускаю вас, и можете сказать Джастину, чтобы он отвез вас в город. Думаю, ничего страшного не случится, если сейчас мы завершим массаж.

— Спасибо вам, мистер Холмс! — горячо поблагодарил его Стефан. — Давайте я переодену вас и усажу...

— Не нужно тратить время, я справлюсь, — вмешался я в разговор, понимая, что в этой ситуации минуты были действительно очень дороги, а я уже не раз видел, как нужно устраивать Майкрофта в его кресле, чтобы самому проделать эту процедуру.

Стефан вопросительно посмотрел на Майкрфота, который лишь молча кинул ему в ответ.

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс! — физиотерапевт буквально выбежал из апартаментов.

Миссис Смит последовала за ним, а я остался один на один с Майкрофтом. Что ж, это была возможность выполнить хоть какую-то работу.

— Вас переодеть как обычно или... — я подошел к напольной вешалке, где размещались ходовые вещи Майкрофта: мягкие брюки, хлопковая рубашка и тонкий кардиган.

— Не нужно, мистер Лестрейд, до вечера не так много времени.

Я был удивлен таким решением. Как это понимать? Стефан всегда переодевал Майкрофта для процедур в спортивный костюм и обратно. Что ж, похоже, Холмс не хотел, чтобы я видел его в неприглядном виде. Мало того, что он был вынужден терпеть того, кто когда-то был, по сути, его подчиненным, так теперь этот человек мог куда больше физически, чем он сам. В чем-то я понимал Майкрофта и не стал навязываться.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся я, — тогда сейчас усядемся в кресло, — я подошел к столу, и подхватил Майкрофта так, как это делал Стефан.

Я не ожидал, что Холмс окажется таким легким. Да, он сильно похудел, но я думал, что весить он будет гораздо больше крупного подростка. Я легко сделал несколько шагов до кресла и бережно усадил тряпичную куклу. Придерживая Майкрофта за плечи, опустился на колени, чтобы изловчиться и одной рукой застегнуть страховочный ремень, без которого тот просто не удержался бы в сидячем положении.

— Чуть выше, — подсказал мне Майкрофт, — так ремень пережмет сосуды.

Я воспользовался подсказкой и застегнул ремень. Поправил его, после чего пристроил ноги Холмса на подставке и принялся укладывать руки. В отличие от всего тела, в них я ощутил немного силы. Пока я проделывал все этим манипуляции, Майкрофт смотрел куда-то перед собой, словно не хотел пересекаться со мной взглядом. Но я знал, он не оставил без контроля ни одного моего движения.

— Удобно? — спросил я, поправляя подголовник.

— Вполне, спасибо, — ответил мне Майкрофт и, щелкнув джойстиком, направил кресло в мультимедийную зону, давая понять, что, как всегда, не нуждается в моем обществе.

5.

Должен сказать, что чем дольше я находился при Майкрофте, тем больше я удивлялся тому, как мало он занимался делами страны. Судя по рассказам Шерлока, в прошлом его старший брат разве что не жил на работе и буквально дышал ею, а сейчас... Сейчас она явно не занимала всю его жизнь. Многое, конечно, объясняло его состояние здоровья, но я никак не мог понять, на кого был переложен прошлый воз его обязанностей? Как Англия обходилась без своего незримого покровителя?

Конечно, Антея никуда не делась, но она приезжала по утрам пять дней в неделю, приносила с собой внушительный портфель с документами и задерживалась в особняке на от силы на час-полтора. В эти моменты Холмс перемещался в свой кабинет на втором этаже. Я понятия не имел о чем они там говорили, но мне, как и любому подданному Ее Величества, хотелось верить, что Майкрофт не допустит крушения нашей страны, и мы с этим выходом из ЕС, не пойдем ко дну, как «Титаник».

Да, глупо, ведь я видел физическое состояние Холмса, но при этом мой разум подсказывал, что пока власть в его руках — с нами все будет хорошо. Однако моя уверенность держалась не так уж и долго. Я стал замечать, что после визитов Антеи Майкрофт все больше мрачнел. Если первое время он почти никак не показывал свое состояние, то последнюю неделю, после каждого визита ассистентки, он становился угрюмым и очень раздражительным. Однажды даже прогнал Стефана и Эмили, когда те пришли к нему с очередной процедурой. В этот день я даже не рискнул зайти к нему.

Я раскидывал своими познаниями в политологии, читал последние новости, и у меня складывалась безрадостная картина — похоже, что-то в управлении королевством шло не так. И это сильно отражалось на Майкрофте. Я знал, насколько Холмс предан родине, и раз он в таком состоянии, то наши дела, похоже, становились все дерьмовее. Иначе с его ему быть настолько подавленным?

Мне хотелось спросить его о происходящем, потому что в новостях я не видел никаких намеков на грядущие негативные события, но не мог собраться с духом. Во-первых, обсуждение рабочих дел Майкрофта не входило в мои обязанности, во-вторых, хотя мне и пришлось подписать кучу бумаг относительно соблюдения секретности, я понятия не имел, к какому уровню может относиться то, о чем они говорили с Антеей, а в-третьих, я просто не чувствовал морального права спрашивать что-то о политике.

***

Утро выдалось солнечным, я сидел на кухне и уминал второй завтрак, когда в помещение неожиданно вошла Антея. По ее немного взволнованному виду я понял: произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Я поспешно отложил пирожок в сторону.

— Мистер Лестрейд, должна вас предупредить, что сегодня в тринадцать часов двадцать минут запланирована встреча мистера Холмса с некоторыми его коллегами. Вам не стоит лишний раз попадаться им на глаза, будет хорошо, если вы на какое-то время переберетесь в домик для прислуги, — сухо сообщила мне Антея.

Я кивнул, хотя внутри меня проснулось предчувствие какой-то мерзости.

— Какая-то помощь в приготовлениях к их визиту потребуется? — уточнил я.

— Стефан оденет мистера Холмса подобающим образом. Вы можете помочь ему.

Во взгляде Антеи я отчетливо читал желание сказать что-то еще, но она сомневалась.

— Вы что-то еще хотели? — спросил я, глядя ей в глаза.

— Будьте сегодня повнимательнее к мистеру Холмсу. День сложный, — Антея каким-то девчоночьим жестом чуть прикусила губу, после чего резко развернулась на каблуках и покинула кухню.

Все время до половины двенадцатого я просидел в апартаментах Майкрофта. Он хотел казаться спокойным и безразличным ко всему, но я понял, что он сильно напряжен. Не просто же так он сидел с закрытыми глазами едва заметно покусывая губы, пока не пришел Стефан и не напомнил о необходимости переодеться?

Я никогда не видел, как физиотерапевт переодевает Майкрофта. Вернее — иногда я присутствовал при этом, но все всегда происходило на кровати за ширмой. Максимум, что я делал — подавал нужные вещи с вешалки. Вот и в этот раз я принес из гардеробной, расположенной в другом углу спальни, роскошный темно-синий костюм.

— Принесите еще часы из крайнего правого ящичка и бордовый галстук, слева на вешалке в правом шкафу, — попросил меня Майкрофт, пока Стефан натягивал на него брюки, всеми силами стараясь их не помять.

Я снова скрылся в гардеробной, мысленно отмечая для себя бесполезность часов в случае Майкрофта — они все равно будут скрыты рукавом пиджака и ему ни за что не увидеть на них время. Но тем не менее, я достал классические Breguet на кожаном ремешке, а затем и галстук. Правда, тут я замешкался — на чертовой вешалке оказалось сразу пять бордовых галстуков и я, поразмыслив, взял мечту любого обеспеченного и успешного мужчины: Brioni.

Когда я вернулся, Стефан уже усадил Майкрофта и завязывал шнурки на его новых, начищенных до блеска ботинках.

— Это не тот галстук, — скривился Холмс. — Я просил бордовый, а это темно-бордовый.

Я отдал часы Стефану, мысленно выругался.

— Там их пять штук и для меня они все бордовые, — мягко сказал я, улавливая раздражение, исходившее от Холмса. — Может быть, принести все?

— Не надо. Просто бордовый, без этикеток, — сказал Майкрофт.

На этот раз я верно выполнил просьбу, удивившись, что нужный галстук выглядел совсем просто. Кажется, похожий я надевал на свадьбу, и стоил он не так уж и дорого. Неужели у Холмса были счастливые и несчастливые галстуки? Похоже на то!

***

Я не ушел из особняка, как мне велела Антея. Вместо этого поднялся на третий этаж и расположился в одной из пустующих комнат, окна которой выходили на подъездную дорожку. Ровно в четверть второго я увидел кортеж из трех правительственных авто, которые остановились около крыльца. Из окна я не мог разглядеть, кто именно приехал. Лишь мельком я рассмотрел мелькнувшую рыжую макушку одного из посетителей.

Я слышал голос Антеи, когда прибывшие поднимались по лестнице, обсуждая, как и стоило полагать, удивительно теплую погоду. Вскоре хлопнули двери, и в особняке воцарилась гробовая тишина. Я боялся сделать лишний шаг, хотя и понимал, что звукоизоляция была тут сделана по высшему классу.

Минуты тянулись бесконечно долго, и я вздрогнул, когда особняк снова наполнился звуками — гости покидали его, но в этот раз в полной тишине. Я слышал лишь их шаги по паркету. Буквально влипнув в стекло, я предпринял еще одну попытку рассмотреть посетителей. Но нет, это было бесполезно, чертова крыша крыльца наглухо перекрывала обзор. Однако рыжая растрепанная шевелюра мелькнула снова. Много в Англии было политиков с такой прической? Только один.

Помня о просьбе Антеи, я спустился вниз. Как раз в этот момент Майкрофт въезжал в спальню. Кажется, он даже не заметил, что я последовал за ним. Оказавшись в комнате, он остановил кресло посередине и замер. Мне стало страшно. Я не мог видеть выражение лица Майкрофта, но почувствовал: с ним что-то не так.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спросил я, когда заметил, как задрожал указательный палец Майкрофта на джойстике управления.

Не знаю, какой реакции я ждал.

— Хочу лечь, — коротко произнес Майкрофт совершенно бесстрастным голосом.

— Вам плохо? — я тут же подскочил к нему и попытался прочесть хоть что-то по его непробиваемой маске.

— Нет. Просто уложите меня, — ответил он. — Пиджак и галстук снимите.

Я выполнил просьбу Майкрофта, осторожно уложил его на кровать поверх покрывала. Поправляя подушку, я мимолетно коснулся его по-детски мягких волос.

— Что-нибудь нужно? — спросил я.

— Книга, — коротко ответил Майкрофт. — Шкаф в углу.

Я мысленно обрадовался этой просьбе и был согласен даже на собрание сочинений Кафки.

— Что мне прочесть для вас? — спросил я, открывая шкаф, в котором обнаружилось полсотни книг.

— Я сам прочту. «Большие надежды», Диккенс. — На полке внизу есть все необходимое. Достаньте это и поднимите меня повыше.

Из шкафа я вытащил диковинное сооружение: что-то среднее между подставкой для книг, пюпитром и столиком для завтрака в постель, выполненное из черного дерева. В углублении опоры для книг я увидел деревянную палочку с плоским концом, напоминавшую лопаточку для сковородки. На ней я заметил следы зубов. Стало ясно, как именно Майкрофт мог самостоятельно читать.

Осторожно я устроил Майкрофта повыше, добавил еще одну подушку ему под спину и поставил подставку для чтения. Убедившись, что случайно она не оказалась стоящей у него на руках, я вернулся за книгой, и, открыв ее, водрузил на место.

— Удобно? — спросил я.

— Да. Дайте палочку.

— Может быть, мне, все же, почитать? — предложил я, глядя на искусанное приспособление.

У меня бы точно свело челюсть уже через пять минут удерживания ее во рту, а Холмс, похоже, собирался погрузиться в чтение всерьез и надолго.

— Я сам, — ответил Майкрофт и чуть приоткрыл рот.

Я вложил палочку и вопросительно посмотрел на него, но Холмс уже сосредоточился на книге. Я отошел от кровати к шкафу, чтобы изучить содержимое полок с книгами. Странно, никаких нудных философских трактатов об управлении страной или чего-то подобного там не было: только классика английских авторов.

— Фы мофыте быть сфободны, — прошепелявил Майкрофт спустя минут десять, поняв, что я не собираюсь никуда уходить.

Не говоря ни слова, я вышел из комнаты.

— Ты точно пришелся ему по душе, — сказал мне подпиравший все это время стену коридора Стефан. — Другого он бы выставил пять раз. Я даже не решился вмешиваться в эту идиллию.

— С ним точно все в порядке? Он попросил меня уложить его, — я решил оставить его слова без ответа.

— Бывает. Раньше он часто так делал, — Стефан махнул рукой.

***

На следующий день у меня был выходной, и в этот вечер я позволил себе купить четыре, а не две пинты пива, как бывало обычно. Я разогрел в микроволновке пиццу, включил какое-то тупое субботнее шоу по ТВ и уселся в гостиной арендованного для меня домика. На душе было паршиво. Мне стало бесконечно жаль Майкрофта. Что же случилось, раз он вдруг так повел себя? В момент, когда я зашел попрощаться, наши взгляды встретились, и мне показалось, что я буквально вижу, как что-то в нем окончательно ломается.

Неужели в стране все настолько плохо? Я лишь вздохнул: говорить с ним на эту тему было бессмысленно.

— Чего такой смурной? — Энди открыл банку с элем и плюхнулся рядом, когда я приканчивал третью пинту.

— Да что-то как-то на работе не так... — я неопределенно пожал плечами.

— А что не так? — он нахмурился.

— Майкрофт. Не знаю, что там случилось, но сегодня после визита премьера он был сам не свой.

Брови Энди удивленно поднялись.

— Бориса? Ты не ошибся?

— Нет, не ошибся. Еще были какие-то шишки, но я их никого не узнал.

— И что?

— Понятия не имею, — я пожал плечами. — Майкрофт как не откровенничал со мной, так и не откровенничает. Я ведь так, предмет мебели.

— Вот козел, — веско сказал мой партнер.

Такой эпитет от Энди в адрес Холмса зацепил меня.

— Ты чего? — настала моя очередь нахмуриться.

— А ты его таким не считаешь? — Энди подался ко мне. — Ты работаешь на него уже почти два месяца, и что ты сделал за это время согласно тем обязанностям, которые тебе вменялись? Ты правильно охарактеризовал все — ты у него предмет мебели! И этот паршивец делает все, чтобы уволить тебя.

— Договор заключался от имени Шерлока... Будь воля Майкрофта, он бы уже выставил меня.

— Именно! А когда Шерлоку надоест твое бездействие? Любой работодатель бы на его месте пинком выгнал такого сотрудника. И все, плакали Террас-Грин и твоя пенсия! Если ты не получишь обещанный гонорар, то что станешь делать? — Энди вопросительно посмотрел на меня. — Ты уже отдал все накопления Роджеру, дом вот-вот будет продан, покупатель уже внес за него залог! Ты понимаешь, что по милости этого Холмса можешь оказаться в полной жопе, если он не изволит сменить гнев на милость?

— Но я же ни в чем не виноват! Я делаю то, что он говорит мне, — попытался возразить я.

— А он говорит тебе ничего не делать. Деньги уходят в никуда. Ты ходишь по краю пропасти, Грег, — Энди коснулся моих напряженно сцепленных рук.

Я должен был признать, что мой партнер во всем прав. Я действительно ни черта не делал. Где-то в глубине души я понимал, что все это ничем хорошим не закончится, а Энди взял, и озвучил мои страхи.

— Мне ничем ему помогать, — вздохнул я. — За него все делает электроника!

— Да уж... — Энди пожевал губу, размышляя. — Я с дедом в шахматы играл...

Я нервно рассмеялся.

— Ты предлагаешь мне играть в шахматы с Холмсом?

— Блин, я забыл, что у него в мозгу компьютер, — Энди вздохнул, а потом просто коротко обнял меня. — Допивай, давай, свое пиво и пошли спать. Тебе проспаться надо, я с утра хотел предложить тебе выбраться на пикник. Погода офигенная.

— С утра не могу, — сказал я, сам не ожидая такого от себя. — Надо заехать к Холмсу. Я там кое-какие бумаги не подписал из-за сегодняшнего визита премьера, — соврал я, испугавшись признаваться Энди, что внутренне я ощущал необъяснимую необходимость лично удостовериться, что с Майкрофтом все хорошо.

Энди помрачнел.

— Этот гад умудряется испортить даже твой единственный выходной, ради которого я приехал к тебе.

— Это не надолго, — улыбнулся я и легко поцеловал партнера в губы. — Максимум минут сорок. Подождешь в машине...

6.

Перебор алкоголя, а потом еще и секс, внезапно случившийся посреди ночи, привели к тому, что когда я дотянулся до трезвонящего в десять утра телефона, то напоминал себе восставшего зомби. Тело с трудом слушалось меня, а в голове была вата, но все равно первой мыслью была мысль о Холмсе. Я вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел имя Салли Донован на экране.

— Можно к тебе заехать? — она поприветствовала меня. — Мне нужна помощь с одним делом.

Как думаете, бывшие полицейские встречаются в природе? Нет! Хоть я вышел в отставку и жил в свое удовольствие, но время от времени продолжал принимать участие в расследованиях моего отдела. Правда, негласное. Продиктовав Донован свой новый адрес, я выбрался из постели и пошел возвращать себе человеческий вид, оставив Энди досматривать десятый сон.

Салли приехала буквально через час, и по ее виду я понял, что в отделе случился какой-то форменный пиздец. Моя бывшая боевая подруга выглядела не лучшим образом: синяки под глазами, на голове невнятное воронье гнездо, помятая одежда и урчащий живот. Вот они, будни детектива-инспектора Скотланд Ярда!

— Господи, Грег, я падаю с ног, — Донован тяжело опустилась на кухонный стул.

— Кофе и булочка, — я поставил перед Салли то ли завтрак, то ли обед. — Ты бы ехала выспаться, пока не хлопнулась где-нибудь рядом с трупом. Я-то от тебя никуда не денусь.

— Ага, свалишь на новое арендованное жилье никого толком не предупредив, — буркнула женщина. — И если опять не случится какого-нибудь дерьма с этим гребаным делом! — она плюхнула на стол увесистую папку, которую достала из портфеля.

Я очень хорошо знал эти папки. За три десятка лет службы Ее Величеству через мои руки прошли десятки тысяч таких. Я сел напротив и принялся изучать содержимое. Заполнена папка была, конечно, не оригиналами, а копиями материалов дела, но сути это не меняло.

— Спасибо, что согласился глянуть, — Салли бодро принялась за булочку. — Я понятия не имею, что делать. Может, ты свежим взглядом что-то увидишь. Шотландские коллеги попросили помощи, Ярд прислал им меня. Я уже месяц трахаюсь с этим делом, а результат нулевой, — она вздохнула. — Поймать этого чертова душителя не выходит, а девушки продолжают гибнуть. И по мнению суперинтенданта, я только и делаю, что все ниже и ниже роняю репутацию Ярда.

— У меня есть свободное время, так что помогу. Если что увижу, сразу сообщу, — сказал я, бегло знакомясь с содержанием одного из протоколов осмотра места убийства.

Салли прищурилась, я знал: когда она так делала, ее женское любопытство всеми силами рвалось наружу.

— Ну давай, спрашивай, чего ты там хотела, — кивнул я.

— Ты как заделался в сиделки? Я так ни черта и не поняла из твоих объяснений.

— Знакомые знакомых попросили помочь. Им был нужен внушающий доверие крепкий мужчина, чтобы возиться с паралитиком, — я выдал заготовленную для Салли ложь. — Сама понимаешь, бывший полицейский с идеальным послужным списком — то, что надо для обеспеченной семьи, которой не нужна утечка в прессу грязного белья.

Салли кивнула.

— Ну и как она, эта работа?

— Нормально, — я пожал плечами. — А что?

— Да вот думаю, где бы мне найти какого-нибудь богатея, чтобы взял меня к себе на работу и не нужно было разгребать все это дерьмо.

— Это не постоянная работа, Салли. Да и морально не очень-то легко видеть полностью парализованного человека. Он ведь еще молод, — поморщился я, поделившись своими мыслями.

— Тебе ли про такое говорить? — Донован криво усмехнулась. — Ты же знаешь, что приходится видеть нам.

— А Шерлок уже смотрел дело? — я решил не дать теме разговора уйти в сторону.

Донован фыркнула.

— Он не объявлялся. Может быть, не знает. В газетах про душителя не особо пишут. Случись такое в Лондоне, вся страна бы на ушах стояла.

Я кивнул и внутренне обругал консультирующего детектива. Чтобы Шерлок был не в курсе серии убийств в Шотландии? Не смешите меня! У него глаза и уши во всех подворотнях страны!

Когда Салли уехала, я взял телефон и набрал номер младшего Холмса. За то время, что я общался с ней и листал материалы, я успел понять, что передо мной было полностью безнадежное дело.

— Грег, я не собираюсь помогать Донован, — безапелляционно сказал Шерлок. — Раз она считает себя умной, пусть распутывает. Мне плевать, что там происходит, — резко, в своей манере, ответил он и завершил разговор.

Я вздохнул. Стоило догадаться, что Шерлок решит не шевелить даже пальцем, узнав, кого начальство Скотланд-Ярда назначило на это дело. Что ж, мне было не впервой обходиться своими мозгами.  
***

Вечерами у меня паршиво соображала голова, и уже к среде я понял, что, если хочу чем-то помочь Салли, мне нужно брать все бумаги в особняк и там днем биться над разгадкой. В принципе, я мог бы сделать это уже в понедельник, но мне было неудобно заниматься чем-то посторонним на рабочем месте.

Вопреки сложившимся обычаям, начиная с понедельника Майкрофт сразу же после визитов Антеи просил Стефана уложить его в кровать. Я давал ему книгу и всё. Все дни напролет он читал Диккенса или лежал с закрытыми глазами, отчего мне иногда становилось страшно, и я невольно прислушивался к его дыханию.

— С ним такое бывало, говорю же тебе, — успокаивал меня Стефан. — Первое время, когда его перевели из клиники домой и тут кругом пахло свежим ремонтом. Он так две недели пролежал. Настроение было паршивое.

Что ж, значит я не напрасно волновался. Хотелось как-то помочь Холмсу, но я не знал, как это сделать. Майкрофт не замечал меня, и, пользуясь тем, что большой обеденный стол в его апартаментах почти никогда не использовался по назначению, в четверг утром я разложил на нем свои бумаги и принялся снова вчитываться в головоломку. Чем дальше я продирался сквозь горы полицейских протоколов и фототаблиц, тем больше понимал, что начинаю терять нить расследования. В который раз.

— Крутой полицейский Скотланд-Ярда за работой! Не думал, что увижу такое! — подшутил надо мной однажды Стефан, когда пришел кормить Майкрофта.

— Бывшая коллега попросила помочь. Не хочу, чтобы мозги атрофировались, — я рисовал очередную схему, которая, как мне казалось, могла дать зацепку.

Но ни эта схема, ни другая не дали мне ничего.

В пятницу я сидел и тихо ругался себе под нос, злясь на собственную беспомощность. Майкрофт же просто спал. Мерзкая погода в виде тяжелых дождевых туч и стены воды за окном оптимизма не добавляла и навевала зевоту. Как и полумрак в помещении: из-за Майкрофта я не рисковал включать даже небольшую настольную лампу и напрягал глаза как мог.

— Включите уже верхний свет, мистер Лестрейд, вы рискуете зрением, — сказал неожиданно Холмс, когда я в очередной раз тер глаза. — И задерните шторы.

Я обрадовался словам Майкрофта, хотя это было странное решение для человека, весь дом которого был окутан полумраком. Похоже, яркий верхний свет совсем не мешал ему спать.

— Над чем вы там работаете? — спросил у меня наконец-то Майкрофт, когда через несколько часов я сердито отбросил в сторону карандаш.

— Инспектор Донован попросила помочь с одним делом, — я откинулся на спинку стула и потер глаза. — Сложное.

— И как ваши успехи? — чуть приподнял бровь Майкрофт с легким прищуром глядя на меня.

Я окинул взглядом стол, листы со своими пометками.

— Да никак, — честно признался я. — Глухо. Шесть задушенных девушек и две пострадавших. Шерлок наотрез оказался помогать, — добавил я.

— Покажите мне, — это был не вопрос, это было требование. — И скажите миссис Смит, чтобы нас никто не беспокоил.

Передав распоряжение босса, я взял подставку для книг, перенес материалы на прикроватный столик и принялся делиться информацией с Холмсом. Какие-то бумаги Майкрофт буквально сканировал взглядом за секунды, а над некоторыми размышлял, глядя на текст по несколько минут. Я терпеливо откладывал в сторону уже прочитанное и ставил на подставку новые и новые протоколы.

Что мы знали по этому делу?

Вот уже полгода как в Абердине стали находить тела задушенных девушек. Всего было шесть жертв. Одна девушка чудом выжила стараниями врачей, а другой сказочно повезло, что мимо проходили двое крепких парней, при виде которых душитель предпочел спастись бегством.

Преступления происходили в портовых районах города, где для моряков в большом количестве работали сомнительные пабы и бары, в которых можно было без особого труда найти проститутку и легкие наркотики.

Жертвам было от восемнадцати до двадцати трех лет. И все они, за исключением одной, промышляли торговлей телом за дозу. Местная полиция не очень-то старалась разбираться в первых случаях. Никто не хотел заморачиваться со смертями таких женщин. Я не понимал, как кто-то из моих бывших коллег мог оценивать чью-то жизнь дешевле или дороже. Для меня все жизни были равны по своей ценности, и я всегда с одинаковым усердием занимался, как убийствами бродяг, так и убийствами наследников миллионных состояний. Этот выборочный подход местных к расследованиям осложнил дело — где-то черт знает как провели осмотр места убийства, где-то забыли про поиск свидетелей... Ошибок море! Но только до четвертой жертвы — Мэри Стакс — дочери известного местного юриста, сбежавшей из дому, и связавшейся с дурной компанией. Если бы не шум, поднятый ее отцом, ее смерть никого бы не волновала. Юрист сделал все, чтобы поставить на уши местную полицию, которая кинулась за помощью к Скотланд-Ярду.

Казалось бы, дело душителя из Абердина выходило вполне заурядным, и распутать его было по силам любому из моего отдела, если бы не одно «но»! «Но», заставившее Салли беспомощно разводить руками.

Убийства совершались по два за один вечер. Судебные медики утверждали, что промежуток между смертями жертв составлял максимум десять минут. За это время было просто невозможно добраться от одного места преступления до другого.

Полицейские, как могли, клеймили экспертов, заявляя, что те сошли с ума. Эксперты, в свою очередь, посылали полицейских, отправляя им вдогонку методики определения времени наступления смерти. Ситуацию осложняли показания свидетелей: на местах разных убийств вечером они видели одного и того же человека! Убийца словно телепартировался!

Никто не мог понять, как преступник умудряется так быстро перемещаться. Те немногие камеры, что находились в районе совершения убийств, бесстрастно подтверждали слова свидетелей — преступником был один и тот же человек, волшебным образом перебиравшийся из одной части города в другую за считанные минуты.

Показания выжившей, а затем и спасенной девушки мало чем помогли. Разве что теперь стало возможным составить фоторобот душителя. Самым ценным, что имелось в деле, был образец ДНК убийцы, обнаруженный под ногтями пятой жертвы. Но только толку от него не было — этой ДНК не значилось ни в одной базе данных.  
— Мистер Холмс, — я решился осторожно позвать Майкрофта, когда тот, закончив с чтением, уже добрые полчаса бродил в своих чертогах.

Холмс тряхнул головой, перевел на меня взгляд и тонко улыбнулся.

— Преступление красиво придумано. Но оно очень несовершенно. Я уже знаю, как найти убийцу. Близнецы. Нам нужны близнецы.

Я с интересом и недоверием посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Но ведь проверили всех близнецов в округе. Никто не подошел, — с опасением сказал я. — Вы сами видели протоколы, мистер Холмс, задерживали троих, похожих на фоторобот, но выжившие девушки не опознали их. Они точно сказали, что это не тот человек.

— Логично, что полиция высказала предположение о душителях-близнецах, — невозмутимо продолжил Майкрофт. — На то и был расчет. Пока все гонялись за близнецами, решившими посмеяться над служителями закона, никто не копнул глубже.

— На что нужно смотреть-то?

— Не на близнецов, о которых все знают, а на тех, о которых не знают, — Холмс выглядел довольным собой. — Я полагаю, мы имеем дело с близнецами, которые с момента рождения были разлучены и до недавнего времени не знали о существовании друг друга.

Я удивленно посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Однояйцевые близнецы являются копией друг друга, — продолжил Холмс. — У них единая наследственность, ДНК. Как правило, их организмы развиваются идентично. Случаи, когда один заболевает раком, а другой нет из-за генетики — скорее исключение. И так во всем. И в психике тоже. Психические отклонения и заболевания, если они проявились у одного из пары, проявятся и у второго. И дело здесь не в среде, в которой воспитывался ребенок, дело в генетической программе. Мистер Лестрейд, вам прекрасно известно, что все маньяки — маньяки с рождения. Это было заложено в них изначально. Исходя из тех сведений, которые я прочел, могу сказать, что инспектору Донован нужно провести проверку по всем случаям рождения близнецов в 80-е годы в интересующей нас местности. Инспектору нужно отработать все случаи, когда один близнец из пары или умер, или был отдан на усыновление. Или же похищен в больнице. Я не сомневаюсь, когда сужаю территорию поиска, что один из близнецов живет где-то рядом. Придумывая свой план, они решили водить полицию за нос тем, что юридически о них неизвестно, и остаться в той местности, которую один из них знает. Она комфортна для него.

— А затем, Салли будет нужно сравнить фоторобот с фотографиями «выживших» близнецов, — поймал я мысль Майкрофта. Он кивнул в ответ.

— Именно. Сугубо техническая работа. К сожалению, я думаю, что по фотороботу подойдут сразу три-пять человек, и здесь придется работать с их окружением. В частности, со списками контактов. В наше время невозможно связаться с каким-то человеком и не оставить след. Будет или история звонков, sms, переписка в соцсетях, мессенджерах, по почте. Обработав все, инспектор Донован найдет второго близнеца, даже если он никогда не жил до этого в Соединенном королевстве. Та пара, которая узнала о существовании друг друга за последний год — искомая. Останется только провести сравнение ДНК.

— Но это же, — я посмотрел на Майкрофта понимая, что в моих глазах легко читается восторг, — это просто гениально! Мистер Холмс, это же... — я не мог найти подходящие слова, — это фантастика какая-то. Я бы до одури искал близнецов. Да и все искали бы. Никто бы не подумал искать кого-то одного!

— И этот кто-то никогда не попадал в поле зрения полиции, не работал на государственные силовые структуры и не служил в армии, в противном случае его ДНК нашлась бы в базе. Это тихий, положительный человек, выросший в благополучной среде, — Майкрофт заговорил тем самым голосом, которым обычно отдавал мне распоряжения по поводу Шерлока. — На таких никогда не подумаешь. Вероятно, он даже женат. А вот второй — он, скорее всего, мог убивать раньше, вырос в сложной среде, но не попадался ни на чем серьезном. Он стал инициатором убийств. Если бы близнец, живущий в Шотландии, являлся ведущим, он бы начал убивать раньше. Но он держался. Ему около сорока, и он боролся с природой. Значит причиной стал второй близнец, уже перешедший грань. И раз ни на одном теле нет признаком сексуального насилия, я бы сказал, что у близнецов большие проблемы, связанные с сексуальным возбуждением. Может быть, кто-то из них обращался к врачу по поводу импотенции.

— Спасибо! — только и смог сказать я.

— Идите вниз и позвоните инспектору Донован. Чем раньше она начнет этим заниматься, тем больше шансов, что мы сможем предотвратить еще две смерти, — мягко улыбнулся Майкрофт, и я заметил насколько теплым стал его взгляд.

— Мы? Это вы, мистер Холмс! Это вы распутали дело. Вы предотвратите смерти! — я поспешно встал с края кровати на который незаметно для себя уселся, увлеченный перелистыванием для Майкрофта полицейских бумаг.

— Пока это лишь моя версия, которую нужно проверить. Если бы не допущенные ошибки в расследовании первых убийств, у меня было бы больше уверенности. Но я не думаю, что это халатность полиции, — Майкрофт улыбнулся краешками губ. — Полицейские в Абердине не сталкиваются с делами подобной сложности каждый день, так что не стоит их винить, что трупов оказалось больше, чем могло бы быть, займись этим делом Скотланд-Ярд с самого начала.

Да, конечно, Холмс не мог не указать на косяки полицейских. Но старший брат сделал это в разы корректнее младшего.

— Может быть... — хмыкнул я.

— Идите, позвоните инспектору.

Я кивнул и быстро покинул апартаменты.

Каково же было мое удивление, когда я увидел, что свет в коридоре приглушен, а на первом этаже и вовсе выключен! Я бросил взгляд в окно — за стеклом царила непроглядная ночная темнота! Осторожно спустившись по лестнице в гостиную, я посмотрел на циферблат напольных часов — половина третьего! Вот ведь засиделся над делом, как в старые добрые времена в Ярде!

Осторожно, стараясь ни обо что не споткнуться, я прошел на кухню, взял со столика дежурный телефон и по памяти набрал номер Салли.

— Бери ручку и записывай, я, кажется, знаю где искать убийц, — сказал я сонной Донован в ответ на ее недовольное: «Алло».

Когда я закончил объяснять Салли все тонкости и услышал заверения, что она немедленно выезжает в Абердин, у меня в голове проскочила мысль, от которой противно засосало под ложечкой. Я ведь договаривался с Энди сегодня вечером поехать в Лондон и вместе выбрать подарок на день рождения его матери! Твою же мать!! Как я мог забыть?!

Я поспешно набрал номер Энди, но вместо сердитого или взволнованного голоса услышал лишь вереницу длинных гудков. Это было похоже на то, что он обиделся на меня? Вполне! И у него были все основания для этого! И конечно же, если Энди звонил сюда, мне никто не передал!

— Вы уже всё? — в дверях кухни появился сонный Стефан.

— Да, засиделись что-то, — ответил я. — Можешь помочь мне закончить с мистером Холмсом?

Стефан развел руками:

— А для чего я тогда еще не сплю в это время и караулю, когда ты там зашевелишься? Нет, конечно, если настаиваешь, могу предоставить тебе возможность переодеть его и уложить спать. Время для массажа все равно уже слишком позднее. И ему не стоило так напрягаться.

Я вздохнул. Сейчас я понял, что был бы не против сам помочь Майкрофту устроиться на ночь, но вот только, скорее всего, он станет возражать. И так он совершил просто необъяснимый акт милосердия, помогая в расследовании. Но и просто уйти я уже не мог. Не мог оставить Стефана убирать с кровати Майкрофта гору полицейских бумаг.

— Пойдем уложим его, — сказал я, направляясь к лестнице и прикидывая, что потом лучше сделать: поехать среди ночи в Лондон к Энди или дождаться утра и попробовать дозвониться.  
7.

В тот день я решил не возвращаться домой. Какой смысл — ради двух часов сна в своей постели? В итоге я заночевал в гостевой комнате на третьем этаже. Перед тем как пойти спать, я еще раз попытался дозвониться до Энди. И с тем же результатом.

Утром я проснулся от непривычного звукового фона: на втором этаже Эмили что-то громко говорила Стефану. Это мне не понравилось, и я поспешил в апартаменты Майкрофта.

— Он спит сейчас. Ему не стоило так перенапрягаться вчера, — сказала мне суровым тоном худенькая темнокожая фельдшер. — Ничего удивительного, что сегодня у него большие проблемы с давлением. У квадроплегиков давление — одна из главных проблем, — она обошла вокруг кровати проверила стойку капельницы. — Если к обеду не станет лучше, придется ехать в больницу, — Эмили поправила выбившуюся из пучка завитушку волос и уселась в кресло рядом. — Не знаю, о чем он думал, когда запретил всем вас беспокоить.

Мне оставалось лишь пожать плечами с виноватым видом. Вчера у меня в голове не возникло даже мысли, насколько негативно распутывание дела может сказаться на Майкрофте. А сейчас я смотрел на кровать, на которой лежал худой и такой беспомощный Майкрофт с иглой капельницы в вене. Понимая, что ничем не смогу помочь, я спустился на кухню, попытался дозвониться до Энди, но снова услышал лишь длинные гудки. Завтрак не лез мне в горло. На меня словно накатывали волны паники. Одна из-за Майкрофта, другая из-за отношений с Энди. Нарезав пяток кругов по особняку, в итоге, я отпросился у Эмили. По ее словам, Холмс пока что был под действием лекарств и вряд ли проснулся бы раньше обеда. Так что я быстро запрыгнул в машину и помчался в Лондон.

Я всё пытался дозвониться до Энди. Я понимал, что он злится на меня за вчерашнее, но больше беспокоился, не случилось ли чего. Чертова профессиональная деформация! Почему я всегда умудрялся видеть сначала только плохое?

К моему несказанному облегчению Энди находился дома и, что нехарактерно для него, в столь ранний час уже полностью одетый.

— У нас сложная постановка, мне нужно много репетировать, — буркнул он, впустив меня в квартиру. — Времени на разговоры нет, — Энди взял с вешалки свою сумку, стараясь не встречаться со мной взглядом.

Я все это уже проходил. Не одна и не две женщины в прошлом обижались на меня за мое внезапное исчезновение из-за работы. Но тогда буря быстро проходила, стоило мне напомнить им, что я служу в полиции, а тут... Тут все было сложнее. Встречаться с Энди я стал уже почти выйдя в отставку, так что он понятия не имел, что значит жить с детективом-инспектором Скотланд-Ярда.

— Понимаю, вчера я повел себя как последний мудак, — я начал сходу извиняться.

— Да не то слово! Ты хотя бы количество пропущенных видел?

— Ты же знаешь, на работе я без телефона.

Энди недовольно поморщился.

— Я не ожидал от тебя такого, Грег. И не думал, что когда позвоню на рабочий номер, решив, что с тобой что-то случилось, наткнусь на откровенное хамство.

— Хамство? Миссис Смит не могла...

— Какая миссис Смит? Мне ответил мужчина, обозвал меня бараном и посоветовал не отвлекать тебя всякой хренью, пока ты занят расследованием! — Энди зло швырнул на пол кроссовки и принялся обуваться. — Что это еще за расследование и чем, черт возьми, ты занят на работе?!

— Мужчина? — я пытался представить, как что-то такое говорит Уинстон или Стефан, но мозг отказывался выдавать подобную картинку. Разве что Шерлок мог сходу кому-то нахамить. Шерлок?!

— А как говорил этот человек? — насторожился я. — Кажется я понимаю, кто это мог быть. Это просто недоразумение!

— Тысяча слов в минуту, вот как он говорил! И что за расследование, Грег?

Мои опасения подтвердились. Но только какого черта Шерлок не дал о себе знать, когда приехал к брату?

— Это Шерлок. Видимо, он был не в духе. С ним такое бывает, — я попытался сгладить углы. — А расследование — это то с которым приезжала Салли. Я бился с ним три дня, а Майкрофт вчера за вечер раскусил! Я из-за него забыл про время. Мы увлеклись анализом материалов, и я не заметил... Прости меня, пожалуйста, — я подошел к Энди, закончившему возиться со шнурками.

Он вздохнул и посмотрел на носки своих кроссовок. Мне показалось, вид у моего партнера виноватый. Похоже, узнав, чем я занимался, он понял, что зря затеял ссору. Я ведь по сути спасал чьи-то жизни.

— Наверное, я должен понимать, что, живя с тобой, нужно быть готовым, что ты можешь в последний момент сорвать все планы, да? — спросил меня Энди.

— Моя бывшая к этому тоже долго привыкала. Но я же сейчас не в полиции работаю. Так что этого больше не повторится, — улыбнулся я, понимая, что, возможно, только что дал невыполнимое обещание. С Холмсами никогда ни в чем нельзя быть до конца уверенным.

— Ты же пойдешь со мной на день рождения мамы? — спросил Энди. На его губах появилась улыбка, а взгляд чуть потеплел. Мои извинения были приняты и поняты, и теперь оставалось только закрепить достигнутый результат.

— А почему это я не должен пойти? Я хотел познакомиться со всей твоей родней, а это подходящий случай, — я порадовался, что мой партнер довольно быстро сменил гнев на милость. — Ну и подарок: мы, вроде, хотели подарить общий, от нас двоих?

— Да, я помню тот разговор.

— Ты вчера что-нибудь купил или... — мне было неловко спрашивать, но деваться от темы было некуда.

— Конечно же «или», — нахмурился Энди. — Думаешь, у меня было настроение ходить по торговым центрам, когда я не мог до тебя дозвониться и творилась эта херня?

Я вздохнул, обнял Энди.

— Обещаю, я исправлюсь. У нас ведь еще неделя на поиски чего-то интересного.

— Давай я сам поищу что-нибудь, скину тебе результаты и примем решение, — Энди легонько поцеловал меня в щеку. — Но учти, если понадобится доставка, забирать поедешь ты! У тебя машина.

— Хорошо, — согласился я.

Не в моем положении было возражать, даже при условии, что после работы пришлось бы тащиться в Лондон по вечерним пробкам, а потом почти за полночь возвращаться назад. Хотя я вполне мог переночевать у Энди и ранним утром выехать на работу.

— Подбросишь до театра?

Конечно, я не мог отказать, но каково же было мое удивление, когда у подъезда дома я увидел консультирующего детектива вместе с доктором Уотсоном. Шерлок сделал вид, что просто шел мимо, но Джон всегда был паршивым актером.

— Подожди меня, я сейчас, — сказал я Энди и отдал ему ключи от машины, поспешив к младшему Холмсу. Мне очень хотелось задать ему пару вопросов!

— Значит, вчера ты был в доме брата? — налетел я на Шерлока, всем своим видом показывая, что намерен призвать к ответу.

— Ну да, — не стал отпираться тот, невинно хлопнув ресницами. — Зашел проведать родственника. Но он был занят, и я ушел.

— И ничего больше не делал? — прищурился я.

— А что? Я же сказал тебе — пусть твоя Донован сама разбирается с этим делом! Я в него не полезу. Хотя, сдается мне, ты уговорил Майкрофта посмотреть его. Интересно, преступника уже поймали? — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Не знаю, — буркнул я. — Но, к твоему сведению, твой брат сегодня очень плохо себя чувствует от перенапряжения.

На секунду тень промелькнула по лицу Шерлока, но он моментально прогнал ее.

— А Майкрофт еще обвиняет меня, что я слишком сильно всем увлекаюсь, — фыркнул он.

Я лишь покачал головой, понимая, что этот паршивец никогда и ни за что не признается мне, насколько дорожит братом. Но, тем не менее, его следовало поставить на место.

— Можешь мне сказать, какого хрена ты позволил себе грубить по телефону моему партнеру? — твердо спросил я.

— Он не представился, — Шерлок безразлично пожал плечами, и я заметил напряженную улыбку на губах доктора Уотсона.

— Кончай валять дурака! Ты прекрасно понял, кто он, когда Энди попросил позвать меня к телефону.

Шерлок недовольно поджал губы и упрямо, как старший брат, вздернул подбородок.

— Я не считаю, что вчера этот пухлый блондин был достоин твоего времени. Да и вообще, — он манерным жестом одернул пиджак, — я не удивлюсь, если однажды ты узнаешь, что у него в театре интрижка с режиссером. Иначе я не могу понять, как его там держат. Актер-то он так себе. Но ты в этом не разбираешься.

— Шерлок, — я ощутил огромное желание дернуть его за лохмы.

— Я всего лишь сказал очевидное! — он округлил глаза, но на шаг отступил. — А теперь, извини, нам с Джоном нужно идти. И напоминаю, — сделавший пару шагов прочь, Шерлок внезапно развернулся, — тебе пора на рабочее место. Уже три часа как пора!

Я выругался себе под нос и поспешил к машине, где Энди уже терял терпение. Стоило ожидать, что разговор с младшим Холмсом не принесет ничего хорошего. Однако Шерлок напомнил мне о моих обязанностях, и я поспешил плюхнутся за руль.

Подбросив Энди до Dominion, я приехал в особняк, и с облегчением узнал от Эмили, что Майкрофту лучше.

— Он спрашивал о тебе, — поморщилась она. — Стефан, кажется, простудился, пришлось отправить его домой лечиться. Мистеру Холмсу нельзя рисковать подхватить еще и вирус.

Я поспешил в апартаменты Майкрофта. Его немного приподняли в постели, но капельницу еще не снимали. На звук открывшейся двери он открыл глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

— Есть результаты? — его голос звучал довольно слабо.

— Пока нет, — я развел руками. — Но Салли обязательно мне сообщит, когда что-нибудь станет известно. Я дал ей номер особняка, чтобы сразу же узнать. Простите, что меня не было на месте с утра.

Холмс лишь молча посмотрел на меня.

— Вчера мы с вами увлеклись этим делом, и я забыл о встрече со своим партнером. Я ему даже не позвонил и с утра поехал извиниться.

— Удачно извинились? — поинтересовался Холмс, и у меня свело зубы от рафинированного тона, которым был задан этот вопрос.

Как я мог забыть, что ему совершенно безразлично что-либо постороннее? Он не мой приятель, с которым можно болтать обо всем на свете и рассказывать про личные неурядицы.

— Да, мы уладили разногласия. Спасибо, — я постарался улыбнуться. — Мне что-нибудь сделать для вас?

— Почитайте мне, — Майкрофт удивил меня своей просьбой, но я с готовностью взял из шкафа указанную им книгу.

***

На следующий день состояние Майкрофта, по словам Эмили, почти пришло в норму, и я вздохнул с облегчением. Мне было трудно осознавать, что я стал причиной его проблем со здоровьем.

— Покормишь его? — Эмили появилась на кухне и принялась разминать поясницу.

Я видел, что у нее начались проблемы со спиной от необходимости заменить Стефана в его части физической работы с Майкрофтом. Конечно, Эмили привлекала меня к пересаживанию Холмса с кровати в кресло и перекладыванию его на массажный стол, но ни водные процедуры, ни переодевание мне не доверяли.

— Не проблема, — ответил я и попросил рассказать, что делать.

— Ты же видел, он ест, как все здоровые люди, — Эмили запустила кофемашину. — Жевать и глотать он может без проблем, тебе только нужно кормить его с ложечки и поить через трубочку. Мистер Холмс в плане питания беспроблемый пациент. Он всю жизнь ел то, что полезно есть в его состоянии. Брокколи и прочие овощи не вызывают у него отвращения, и он не выпрашивает жареные стейки, — он улыбнулась. — Так бы и работала на него, он золото, по сравнению с другими пациентами.

— А ты собралась увольняться? — нахмурился я.

Эмили поморщилась.

— Это как получится. У парализованных характер может меняться, — она взяла свою кружку с кофе и уселась за барную стойку, отгородившись от мира изучением глянцевого журнала, который, похоже, принес кто-то из горничных и забыл на кухне.

Общий телефон зазвонил как раз тогда, когда миссис Смит закончила собирать поднос с едой для Майкрофта. Шестым чувством я понял, что звонок предназначался мне.

— Ты был прав, — проигнорировав приветствие сообщила мне Салли. — Это действительно разлученные близнецы. Мы взяли их три часа назад: Робин Уизли и Фрэнк Степни.

— И что там за история? — спросил я, чувствуя подступающую радость и приятную дрожь в руках.

— В больнице врачам заплатили за подмену одного из двойни миссис Уизли на мертворожденного. Фрэнка забрала себе обеспеченная пара, ребенок которой умер, а женщине удалили матку. Позже они переехали во Францию. Ребенок вырос отморозком. Там целая история что да как. Мистер Степни не раз вытаскивал Фрэнка из дерьма. И во время семейной ссоры всплыло, что он не их родной ребенок. Фрэнк нанял детектива, чтобы найти биологических родителей, и десять месяцев назад встретился с Робином Уизли. Мистер и миссис Уизли к этому времени уже умерли. Братья встретились, поговорили и пришли к выводу, что их обоих возбуждает снафф-порно. Уизли, кстати, как ты и сказал, примерный семьянин, у него двое детей-подростков и жена, для которых эта новость стала шоком. Короче, Грег, ты распутал это дело. В Абердине больше не будет жертв, — у Салли вырвался тяжелый вздох, и я буквально увидел, как она трет переносицу.

— Что-то у тебя голос не очень веселый, Салли, — заметил я. — Дело же раскрыто и суперинтендант тебе больше не страшен.

— Да тут такое, — по очередному вздоху Донован я понял, что она опустошена морально и физически. — Степни мы легко взяли, а вот с Робертом не вышло. Джастин Уизли был охотником, председателем местного клуба. Дома хранилось ружье, документы на которое после смерти отца оформил Робин. Короче, Грег, Уизли умудрился выстрелить в одного констебля. Два выстрела из дробовика с близкого расстояния. Бронежилет собрал большую часть дроби, но та, что попала... — мне показалось, Салли всхлипнула, — Этого хватило, чтобы он истек кровью. Перебило сонную артерию.

— Вот черт... — я тяжело вздохнул. Всякий раз, когда мне сообщали о смерти полицейского от рук очередного отморозка, у меня в душе поднималась волна негодования. Очень хотелось найти ошибку в коде вселенной, но я не мог этого сделать, не мог сохранить жизни парням, которые пошли служить закону.

— Я узнавала, у констебля Фуллера остались жена и двое детей. Не поверишь — близнецы. Тут его коллеги решили немного денег собрать. Кто сколько может. Понятное дело, что страховка, компенсация... но все равно... — теперь я совершенно четко услышал всхлип Донован.

— Скажешь мне реквизиты счета?

— Ты решил присоединиться? — с полуслова поняла меня Салли и оживилась.

— Да. Я как-то должен был предугадать такое.

— Да никак такое не угадаешь, Грег, — она снова вздохнула, и я услышал как хлопнула дверь авто. — В материалах ничего не было про то, что он станет хвататься за ружье. В конце концов это наша ошибка, а не твоя. Мы отправились на задержание и не проверили, кем был отец Уизли. Наш промах. Но я скину тебе реквизиты, раз хочешь, — на заднем плане мерно заурчал мотор. — Поеду, что ли, в гостиницу, переоденусь. Фуллер рядом со мной стоял...

Признаюсь, новость была неприятной. Я ощутил запоздалый испуг за Салли. Чертов псих мог ведь убить ее!

— Грег, остынет, — потеребила мне миссис Смит, указывая взглядом на поднос.

Я кивнул и взял его, не понимая, почему мне так жаль погибшего парня, которого я даже не знал.

***

Кормить Майкрофта было непривычно. Я мог поклясться, что улавливаю, как от него исходят волны неловкости. Опять он оказался в зависимом положении от бывшего подчиненного.

— Чуть меньше, — сказал мне Холмс, когда я набрал полную ложку овощного супа, задумавшись о разговоре с Донован.

Как я мог помочь семье погибшего полицейского? Разве что перевести пару сотен фунтов, не больше. Учитывая мое бедственное финансовое положение, это была большая сумма. И я сэкономлю за счет угощений миссис Смит. С пиццей и пивом по вечерами придется завязывать.

— Простите, — следующую ложку я зачерпнул гораздо меньше, однако постарался, чтобы, и морковь, и брокколи, и картофель оказались в ней.

Майкрофт ел неспешно, тщательно пережевывая.

— О чем вы думаете? — спросил меня Холмс, когда мы закончили с супом и я промокнул ему губы салфеткой. — Мыслями вы не здесь.

— Дело раскрыто, — я отставил поднос с тарелкой подальше. — Все было так, как вы и сказали. Убийц арестовали. Но при задержании погиб один констебль. У близнеца, жившего в Шотландии, отец был охотником и дома было ружье.

— В деле не было никаких намеков на это, — Майкрофт поморщился.

— Не было, — согласился я. — Вы очень многое сделали, мистер Холмс, для того, чтобы больше никто не умер. Но я не подумал напомнить Салли, чтобы она в спешке не забыла проверить окружение подозреваемых. Обычно мы такое делали, когда готовились к задержаниям. А тут она поспешила — и вот результат, — я грустно улыбнулся и посмотрел на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы. — Сейчас собираем деньги для вдовы констебля и его детей. А я в финансовой заднице, — я тряхнул головой, понимая, что сказал больше, чем стоило. Зачем Майкрофту мои проблемы, как и мотивы, почему я решил стать его компаньоном. — Воду или сок? — спросил я.

Майкрофт вздохнул, поморщившись посмотрел на два стакана.

— А чай мне запретила Эмили. Пока не будет уверена, что проблемы с давлением отступили.

— На кухне я видел каркаде и ройбуш, принести их? — предложил я, радуясь, что Холмс не стал докапываться.

— Ройбуш, — улыбнулся Майкрофт.

Кажется за последние четыре дня он улыбался больше, чем за два месяца!

Когда я вернулся с большой кружкой соблазнительно пахнущего напитка, меня встретил вопросительный взгляд Майкрофта.

— Мистер Лестрейд, вы говорили о каких-то финансовых проблемах. Что у вас за трудности?

Мысленно я обозвал себя придурком. Хотел же не посвящать старшего Холмса в свои проблемы, но теперь, похоже, придется. Ведь если я не расскажу сам, он все равно узнает! Не мытьем, так катанием. И врать ему бесполезно. Под этим блеклым взглядом я был все равно что под лучами рентгена.

Пока я поил Майкрофта чаем с печеньем, я в общих чертах рассказал ему про ситуацию с Террас-Грин, добавив при этом, что договорился с двоюродным братом о рассрочке. Пришлось отдельно подчеркнуть, что, в принципе, с деньгами у меня все нормально, но нет и, в ближайшее время не предвидится, возможности делать какие-либо накопления.

— Сохранение родовых гнезд — хорошая идея. Я поддерживаю вас в решении выкупить усадьбу ваших предков. Это разумно, — сказал Майкрофт, когда я умолк.

— Но не с доходами полицейского в отставке, — усмехнулся я, осторожно стряхивая крошки с рубашки Майкрофта. — Вдове констебля я, самое большое, пару сотен фунтов могу пожертвовать. А ведь это я стал косвенной причиной его смерти.

— Все проблемы можно преодолеть, если есть возможности, — сказал Майкрофт, открыто глядя на меня. — У вас есть возможность решить их, и вы их решите.

— Спасибо, — я поблагодарил его за неожиданную поддержку.

Я не узнавал Майкрофта. Сначала улыбки, теперь еще этот разговор, который вполне можно было назвать дружеским, если бы не ощутимое чувство неловкости, что висело между нами. Что же такое произошло во время визита Бориса, что Холмс так изменился?

8.

— Какие у вас планы на сегодняшний вечер? — спросил у меня Майкрофт, когда я колдовал над чаем.

Я чуть удивленно посмотрел на своего работодателя.

— У матери моего партнера юбилей. Я приглашен.

— Боюсь, мистер Лестрейд, вам придется отказаться от приглашения, — Майкрофт, пристально посмотрел на меня. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы поехали со мной на одно мероприятие.

В тот момент я совершенно не обрадовался такому раскладу событий. Мне хватило одной стычки с Энди, и я предчувствовал, чем обернется мое отсутствие на празднике. Конечно, Майкрофт целиком и полностью зависел от посторонней помощи, но вечер субботы был для меня священным.

— А Стефан или Эмили? Они не могут? А как же ваша Антея?

Я думал, мой вопрос вызовет какую-нибудь эмоцию на лице Майкрофта, но он не дернул даже мускулом. Хотя, думаю, в тот момент ему было не очень приятно, что я хочу отказать ему.

— Это не тот формат мероприятия, чтобы на нем присутствовал обслуживающий персонал. Я не могу позволить сопровождать меня кому-то из охранников. Это дурной тон. Как бы хорошо я не относился к Стефану и Эмили, они всего лишь медики, и брать их с собой — не лучшая идея. Кроме того, Стефану нездоровится. Что до мисс Антеи, то из-за моего положения у нее сейчас так много работы, что она практически не бывает дома. Не думаю, что подарки, которые она присылает своему сыну, заменят ему мать, — осторожно добавил Майкрофт.

Последняя фраза Холмса стала для меня откровенным сюрпризом. Я не думал, что у мисс Ассистентки может быть семья. Она же вообще лишена чувств и эмоций! Хотя я не всегда вижу дальше своего носа.

— Мистер Холмс, но вечер субботы — уже мой выходной. Меня не поймут! И разве я не отношусь к обслуживающему персоналу?

Майкрофт наградил меня задумчивым взглядом.

— В договоре с вами есть пункт про перенос выходного и дополнительную оплату. «В случае необходимости лицо, оказывающее услуги, обязуется исполнять просьбы мистера Холмса в свое нерабочее время. В данных случаях производится почасовая оплата в тройном размере и предоставляется дополнительный выходной», — процитировал он договор, который я уже толком и не помнил. — Кроме того, в том обществе, куда мы отправимся, некоторые знают, что вы работали с моим братом, следовательно, я могу представить вас в качестве друга, — после этих слов Майкрофта я понял, что вляпался в отменное дерьмо.

Я вздохнул, понимая, что мне некуда деваться из лап Холмсов. Оставалось лишь надеяться, чтобы Энди воспринял все более-менее спокойно.

Но моим надеждам было не суждено сбыться. Хорошо еще, что Майкрофт разрешил мне уйти на пару часов раньше, чтобы я успел лично поговорить с Энди.

— И почему ты понадобился ему именно в эту субботу вечером? — Энди недовольно посмотрел на меня.

— Не знаю, — мне оставалось лишь разводить руками. — Какое-то светское мероприятие.

— Ты мог бы отказаться, — Энди явно злился. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что вся моя родня тебе на хер сдалась, но я теперь в идиотском положении!

— Я не мог сказать ему: «Нет»! И я понимаю, что мне нужно рано или поздно знакомиться с твоими родными, — я придирчиво осмотрел взятый на прокат костюм, в котором собирался идти на юбилей матери Энди. Хотелось верить, что в нем там, куда меня повезет Майкрофт, я не буду выглядеть белой вороной в стае черных лебедей.

— Ты заверял меня, что для тебя очень важно влиться в мою семью, — Энди прислонился к притолоке двери и скрестил руки на груди, мрачно наблюдая за моими манипуляциями.

— Да, важно! Но не забывай про мою работу. Ты сам сказал, чтобы я соглашался.

— Я еще и виноват? — Энди упер руки в бока. — Прекрасное начало! Перевалил все на меня. И как я буду объяснять твое отсутствие?

— Так и скажи, что я работаю!

— Работает он! Ты отлично знал, что у нас намечается и нужно было подготовиться к подобной ситуации.

— Холмс не стал ничего слушать! Думаешь, я не пытался объяснить ему?

— Значит, плохо пытался и надо было заранее предупреждать.

— Да откуда я знал? Он никуда дальше больницы не выбирался! И потом, это же Холмс! Для любого из этой семейки такое поведение совершенно нормально! Я тебе объяснял тонкости моего общения с ними.

— Но для нормальных людей это не нормально! — я видел, что Энди из последних сил старается сдерживаться, чтобы не сорваться и не наговорить глупостей. Мне было понятно его состояние и настроение в этот момент. Если бы вдруг он решил высказать мне, какой я козел, я бы это понял и принял.

Звонок в дверь заставил нас вздрогнуть. Мы переглянулись, и я пошел открывать. На пороге стоял Джастин, водитель Майкрофта. Неплохой и довольно разговорчивый парень.

— Мистер Холмс просил передать, чтобы ты надел это, — он протянул мне прозрачный кофр, в котором я, к своему ужасу, увидел смокинг. — Жду внизу, не задерживайся.

Больше Джастин ничего добавлять не стал и ушел.

— Прекрасно! — я услышал едкий голос Энди за спиной. — Теперь понятно, почему ты не стал сопротивляться сверхурочной работе. Когда просят надеть такой смокинг, становится ясно, что мероприятие не для простых смертных. Вход только по пригласительным! Когда еще на такое попадешь! Тебе сначала распутали дело, потом на вечеринку пригласили, а дальше что? И машину за тобой уже прислали!

Я пару раз глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Энди начинал кипятиться и не безосновательно.

— Ничего, Энди. Ни-че-го! Это моя работа.

— Ублажать паралитика, — мой партнер буквально выплюнул эти слова.

— Не в том смысле, в котором ты мог подумать, — спокойно ответил я и направился в ванную. Где мне еще было переодеться? Не занимать же спальню Энди? Он хозяин этой квартиры, а не я. — Давай пока прекратим ругаться, иначе оба везде опоздаем.

***

Я честно старался не показывать Майкрофту свое дерьмовое настроение, и потому в просторном наглухо тонированном минивене «Мерседес», который теперь возил всесильного мистера Холмса вместо «Ягуара», сразу же ушел на задний ряд сидений. Меньше всего мне хотелось отвечать на его вопросы о случившемся. Пока я у него за спиной, и Майкрофт лишен возможности развернуть ко мне свое кресло из-за креплений безопасности, никакого допроса не будет. И я получу достаточно времени, чтобы успокоиться. Сейчас я мог сорваться и ляпнуть что-то не то в адрес Холмса.

Минивен тряхнуло, когда мы въезжали на служебную парковку. Я присмотрелся и едва не выругался: твою же мать, перед нами был Ковент-Гарден! Теперь стало понятно, почему в кофре доставили такой дорогой смокинг с остроконечными шелковыми лацканами. В таком месте нужно выглядеть роскошно и никак иначе.

— Не вздумайте расстегивать смокинг, даже если будет очень жарко, — сообщил мне Майкрофт, когда мы выгружались из минивена у служебного входа, — в расстегнутом виде двубортные смокинги кошмарно смотрятся.

Я кивнул и убедился, что в просторный карман на спинке кресла Майкрофта Эмили не забыла положить набор всего необходимого для чрезвычайных случаев.

Когда Майкрофт въехал, а я вошел следом в просторный холл театра, я ожидал, что мы сразу станем мишенью для любопытных взглядов, но мои худшие опасения не оправдались. Стоило сообразить, что в этом обществе принято вести себя прилично. От личных проблем я пытался отвлечься мыслями о том, каково Майкрофту в таком людном месте, но пары взглядов на него хватило, чтобы успокоиться. Холмс находился в естественной среде обитания! Он сидел с гордо поднятой головой и в своем темно-синем смокинге, выглядевшем необыкновенно выигрышно на фоне черных, и казался эталоном стиля. Только сейчас я сообразил, почему Майкрофт настоял, чтобы поясной ремень кресла закрепили как можно ниже, несмотря на вероятность пережать сосуды, — его можно было запросто замаскировать под пиджаком. Все же Майкрофт хотел выглядеть идеально и, раз он не мог себе позволить этого из-за здоровья, то решил убрать акцент с пусть и добротного, но в данном случае уродливо смотревшегося ремня.

Несмотря на то, что всем подходившим поздороваться Майкрофт представлял меня как друга, я ощущал себя совершенно лишним элементом. У меня начинало рябить в глазах от блеска бриллиантов на окружавших нас женщинах.

Я поглядывал по сторонам, стараясь определить как долго нам придется здесь находиться и какова вообще программа вечера.

— Что-нибудь принести? — спросил я Майкрофта, когда заметил шведский стол.

— Я не ем на людях. И не пью, — сухо отрезал он и, щелкнув джойстиком управления, отправился к двум пожилым дамам.

Я лишь вздохнул. Хотелось верить, что несколько часов без банального глотка воды не нанесут Майкрофту серьезного вреда и Эмили не отчитает меня за очередную оплошность. Мне были понятны мотивы резкого ответа: я и сам бы чувствовал себя крайне неловко, если бы кто-то на людях поил меня через трубочку, даже несмотря на очевидные физические проблемы.

Закинув в рот пару канапе, я, вооружившись бокалом коктейля в качестве средства немного расслабиться, поспешил к Майкрофту. Распорядитель вечера вышел на центр холла и в микрофон возвестил о скором начале аукциона, за которым последует культурная часть вечера в виде какой-то оперы.

Леди и джентльмены стали собираться в дальней части холла у лестниц, где было установлено необходимое оборудование. Мне пришлось поторопиться, когда я заметил рядом с Майкрофтом девушку, раздававшую номера участникам.

— Благодарю, я с этим господином, — я с улыбкой взял из ее рук табличку с номером.

Майкрофт наградил меня не самым довольным взглядом.

— В следующий раз, когда пойдете за алкоголем, мистер Лестрейд, потрудитесь так надолго не оставлять меня. Когда появится нужный мне лот, я скажу.

— Извините, — внутренне я обозвал себя идиотом.

Майкрофт предпочел занять одно из мест в задних рядах. Так он не привлекал к себе внимания, хотя лоты было видно паршиво. Продолжая потягивать коктейль, я старался рассмотреть то, что выставлялось на торги. В основном это были либо предметы старины, либо картины современных мастеров, чье творчество я, человек старой закалки, творчеством назвать не мог.

— Неужели это только стоит? — не утерпев, шепотом спросил я у Майкрофта, когда какая-то невнятная мазня, из резанных вертикальных линий на холсте ушла за пару сотен тысяч евро.

Холмс наградил меня взглядом, словно собирался объяснить прописную истину ребенку по пятому разу.

— Это Альберт Мак, мистер Лестрейд. Скоро его назовут современным Лучо Фонтана.

Почитав, что дал мне исчерпывающий ответ, Майкрофт сосредоточился на ходе аукциона. Вздохнув, я решил переключить свое внимание с картин на собравшихся и начал ненавязчиво их рассматривать. Подумать только — большую часть этих людей я видел в новостях светской или политической хроники! И вот, я, отставной полицейский, оказался на одном мероприятии с ними.

Профессиональное чутье встрепенулось, когда я встретился взглядом со смуглым брюнетом с глубокими карими глазами. Мне не могло показаться — он слишком долго смотрел на Майкрофта, прикрываясь табличкой с номером. Я глянул на своего подопечного — он или делал вид, что не замечает пристальный взгляд, обращенный на себя, или действительно не видел его.

— Наш лот. Торгуйтесь до победы, — сказал мне Майкрофт, когда помощники аукциониста вынесли на подставку большую картину, представлявшую собой всполохи пламени на ярко-синем небе.

Когда цена перевалила за сотню тысяч, мне пришлось пару раз наклоняться к Майкрофту, чтобы уточнить его мнение о целесообразности участия, но он всякий раз твердо кивал мне. И мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как называть очередные пять тысяч плюсом к цене. Не зря мое внимание привлек брюнет с карими глазами — после ста пятидесяти тысяч в качестве претендентов на покупку картины с названием «Надежда» остались только он и Майкрофт. Холмс лишь один раз бросил взгляд на брюнета, и мне показалось, что ничего хорошего этот взгляд не обещал.

— Продано за сто восемьдесят тысяч участнику с номером тридцать семь! — опустился с легким стуком молоток аукциониста, и я понял, что Майкрофт только что играючи спустил почти две сотни тысяч черт знает на что.

— Это все? — спросил я.

— Все. Другие лоты меня не интересуют, — Майкрофт включил задний ход и выбрался на свободное пространство. — Подождем начала оперы там, где не так душно, — он поехал ближе к одному из огромных окон. — Я бы предпочел вообще покинуть это мероприятие, но это дурной тон. Вам придется послушать вместе со мной «Богему».

Я вздохнул и пригубил коктейль, когда заметил, что соперник по аукциону выбрался из толпы и направляется в нашу сторону.

— Майкрофт! — он подошел к нему как-то слишком по-хозяйски, и я сделал шаг вперед, готовый оттеснить незваного гостя.

— Рад тебя видеть в добром здравии Марк, — елейный голос Холмса дал мне понять, что вмешиваться не стоит и перед нами кто-то из его давних знакомых.

Но, черт возьми, кто это был, раз позволил себе назвать Майкрофта по имени?

— Я не рассчитывал увидеть тебя здесь, — сказал Марк, напряженно глядя то на меня, то на Майкрофта.

— Решил немного развеяться. Я не пропускаю летний аукцион, ты же знаешь. Не думал, что он стал интересовать тебя.

Марк кивнул, как-то нерешительно прикусил губу.

— Не представишь меня своему спутнику?

— Это мистер Лестрейд. Давний друг моего брата и мой очень хороший друг, — Холмс мягко улыбнулся всем своим видом показывая собеседнику, что жаждет прекращения общения.

— Рад знакомству, мистер Лестрейд, — Марк протянул мне немного потную ладонь, и я крепко пожал ее. — Я Марк Паркер.

— Если у тебя нет ко мне другого разговора, я бы предпочел остаться с мистером Лестрейдом вдвоем, нам есть что обсудить.

— Не буду вам мешать, — Марк отвесил почти церемонной полупоклон и удалился.

Я лишь вопросительно посмотрел на Майкрофта, понимая, что права задавать вопросы у меня нет. Холмс, хотя и понял мой взгляд, но предпочел промолчать.

Оперу мы слушали в отдельной ложе на втором ярусе, почти у самой сцены. Как я понял, это были, пожалуй, лучшие и приватные места. В какой-то момент я заметил, как Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и весь отдался во власть музыки. Я увидел у него на лице легкую, чуть мечтательную улыбку. Раньше мне казалось, он не способен так улыбаться, но Холмс не переставал меня удивлять все больше и больше.

Где-то в середине третьего действия я заметил, как у него подрагивают пальцы на левой руке. Сразу вспомнив, что мне говорил делать в случая судорог Стефан, я коснулся руки Майкрофта.

— Все в порядке, мистер Лестрейд, — сказал он. — Наслаждайтесь музыкой.

Я с облегчением вздохнул. Оказывается, он всего лишь, как мог, шевелил пальцами в такт музыке. Я убрал руку с теплой руки Майкрофта и попытался разобраться в сюжете оперы дальше.

Решив, что вряд ли дотерплю до особняка, перед отъездом я направился в уборные театра. Я уже спускался вниз, когда увидел перед собой двигавшегося нетвердой походкой мужчину. Похоже, кто-то сегодня основательно перебрал с коктейлями. Натренированный годами нюх полицейского на пьянчужек не подвел меня: я подхватил мужчину под локоть как раз в тот момент, когда его ощутимо повело в сторону на мраморной лестнице и он неминуемо свалился бы с нее, свернув себе шею.

— Спасибо вам большое, — сказал он и вцепился в перила.

— Не стоит, — я улыбнулся в ответ и узнал в спасенном незнакомце мистера Паркера. — Вы бы позвонили кому-нибудь из тех, с кем пришли, пусть довезут до дома, — посоветовал я, заметив, как внизу на меня пристально смотрит Майкрофт.

Паркер кивнул.

— А я все думал, как такое может быть... — буркнул он, продолжая цепляться за перила и опустив голову. — Значит, правду тогда сказал.

— Вы о чем?

Марк покачал головой.

— Ох, вот ты где! — на ступеньках появилась взволнованная молодая женщина. — С чего это ты решил напиться в таком месте, братец? — она подхватила его под руку.

Убедившись, что Паркер хоть под каким-то контролем, я поспешил к Майкрофту. У меня не было времени разбираться в перипетиях жизни светских львов и львиц. Как и желания разбираться в пьяной болтовне случайного знакомого.

Пока один из телохранителей закреплял кресло с Майкрофтом в минивене, у меня мелькнула мысль попросить подбросить меня до квартиры Энди, но я быстро отмел ее. Мой партнер, скорее всего, после ссоры останется ночевать у родителей, и я буду вынужден провести ночь на лестничной клетке в смокинге. Так что я решил ехать в особняк. Там я хотя бы не буду мучиться от бессонницы в одиночестве.

Дорога прошла в полном молчании. Я заметил, что мысленно Майкрофт был где-то далеко.

— Пойду позову Эмили, — сказал я, когда мы оказались в особняке, и я помог Майкрофту добраться до апартаментов.

— Позже, — повелительным тоном сказал он. — У меня к вам разговор.

Я немного удивился тому раздражению, что сквозило в голосе моего подопечного.

— Вы позволили себе выпить, — сказал Майкрофт ледяным тоном.

— Да, позволил, — я не стал отрицать очевидного.

— Вы понимаете, что это было недопустимо?

— Вы не сказали мне об этом. Вы прекрасно видели бокал в моих руках, мистер Холмс, — ответил я, немного удивленный таким разговором. Что за муха укусила Майкрофта?

— Вы должны понимать, мистер Лестрейд, что алкоголь и работа на меня несовместимы. В любой момент мне может понадобиться ваша помощь, а вы будете пьяны. Я доверил вам вою жизнь, я завишу от вас, а вы позволяете себе пить!

— Я позволил себе три глотка! — я попытался оправдаться. — Учитывая все это дерьмо, я мог бы выпить и побольше!

— Мы ушли слишком рано, и вы не успели напиться? — Майкрофт вопросительно изогнул бровь.

Я мысленно выругался. Один бокал слабого коктейля на основе шампанского точно не был тем, с чего бывший детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда будет валяться под забором.

— А где-то там можно было достать пару бутылок виски? — я очень надеялся, что моя фраза погасит непонятно откуда рождающуюся ссору. Если Майкрофту приспичило поругаться, то это будет не в мою смену. На сегодня мне ругани хватило.

Майкрофт прищурился, оценивающе глядя на меня.

— После двух бутылок помощь понадобилась бы вам, — спокойно сказал он.

— Если думаете, что я безответственный алкоголик, которого вам подсунул ваш брат, то сильно ошибаетесь, мистер Холмс. Если вы считаете, что я недостоин занимать должность вашего компаньона, то могу уволиться хоть завтра, — психанул я. Копившееся недовольство попросилось на выход.

— Я только дал вам понять, что вы недопустимо ведете себя. Вы даже позволили себе задержаться, общаясь с мистером Паркером.

— А я что, должен был дать ему свалиться с лестницы? — удивился я. — Я не ваша собственность, мистер Холмс.

— Но это не значит, что вы можете общаться с людьми из моего окружения, — чеканя каждое слово сказал Майкрофт.

— Я рожей не вышел для вашего общества? — едко поинтересовался я. — Или боитесь, я солью вашим врагам какую-нибудь информацию? Херово же вы меня знаете, мистер Холмс! — воскликнул я. — Этому парню я просто помог не свалиться со ступенек и всего-то! Никогда не любил разбираться с трупами, которые, будучи живыми, навернулись со ступенек и сломали шею! И что касается моего коктейля, то ни при каком раскладе он не мог помешать. А за руль мне бы не пришлось садиться. Каждый из ваших телохранителей еще и ваш водитель. И Джесси, и Уоррик ждали в машине, не говоря уже о Джастине. Да и я, было дело, водил машину в более пьяном состоянии! — сказал я и тут же прикусил язык.

Неожиданно Майкрофт улыбнулся.

— Вы не раз садились за руль после пинты пива.

— Блять, — вырвалось у меня. — Вы откуда это знаете?

— Знаю. Я же предупреждал вас в нашу первую встречу, что раз вы оказались приближены к моему брату, то мне придется присматривать за вами. Учитывая склонность Шерлока к наркотикам, мне пришлось очень тщательно изучать ваши вредные привычки. И иногда мне поступали сообщения, что вы нарушаете закон, садясь пьяным за руль.

— Не пьяным! От пинты пива я не пьянею! И всегда соблюдаю скоростной режим и знаки! Слушайте: я живой человек! Я целыми днями имел дело с трупами и отморозками всех мастей — и не мог позволить себе немного пива после рабочего дня? Да я бы давно повесился! Но вы же в курсе, что у меня случались экстренные вызовы, в курсе, да? Мне что, все время надо было сидеть, ждать экстренного звонка, не беря капли в рот?

— Именно поэтому вас даже на вашей личной машине никогда не останавливала дорожная полиция, — ответил мне Майкрофт.

— Прекрасно! — я всплеснул руками. Слова Майкрофта взбесили меня. Я, конечно, понимал, что живу под колпаком у большого брата, но не настолько же! — То есть ваша слежка может сказать с кем и когда я трахался?

Холмс поморщился, словно увидел что-то крайне омерзительное.

— К чему мне были такие подробности, мистер Лестрейд?

— А черт вас знает! Вы ведь везде совали свой нос! Вас просили решать вопрос с дорожной полицией? Я по вашему сам бы не смог разобраться с ситуацией, мистер Холмс?

Я не мог сказать, как меня бесило это вмешательство Холмса в мою жизнь. Сейчас я стал понимать, что, как и в случае с моим почти непьяным вождением, он мог влезть куда угодно. Может быть, и кресло старшего инспектора его рук дело? И отпуск, всегда выпадавший на лето? Да до какого же уровня он умудрился забраться в мою жизнь?

— Мое вмешательство было наиболее рациональным. Мне это ничего не стоило, — сухо ответил он, поднимая подбородок. Я уже успел его изучить — этот жест означал, что Майкрофт на все двести процентов уверен в своей правоте и его не переубедить никак и ничем.

— Ну конечно же! Всемогущий Майкрофт Холмс! Хоть сейчас вы не лезете везде и всюду! — ляпнул я, прежде чем подумал.

Я и раньше попадал в истории из-за того, что слова опережали мысли, и вот сейчас как раз была такая ситуация. Как бы Майкрофт ни взбесил меня своим поведением, он явно не заслуживал такого удара по больному.

— Выйдите прочь, — тихо и твердо сказал он. Ослушаться я не рискнул.

***

После пары чашек чая я еще лучше осознал, каким дерьмом в глазах Майкрофта оказался. Сказанул, так сказанул. Хуже не придумаешь! Но теперь мне было нужно как-то исправлять эту ситуацию. Я мог бы уволиться, нашел бы где-нибудь деньги на Террас-Грин, но моя совесть была против такого расставания с Майкрофтом.

Часы на стене привычно хрюкнули, известив, что настало время укладывать Майкрофта спать.

— Он выставил меня на хрен, когда я пришла его уложить, — в кухню вошла Эмили. — Грег, что такого стряслось на вечере, что он сам не свой?

— Ничего не стряслось. Это я накосячил. Он из-за меня такой.

Эмили покачала головой.

— Негативные эмоции плохо сказываются на его самочувствии, давление скачет. И если он проведет ночь сидя — наутро обеспечена гора проблем.

— Я попробую исправить ситуацию, — я встал из-за стола и направился в апартаменты Майкрофта.

Ночь выдалась ясной, из окна открывался прекрасный вид на сад, залитый лунным светом. Майкрофт расположился у двери на балкон и смотрел вдаль. Хотя ему хватило доли секунды, чтобы придать лицу обычное бесстрастное выражение, входя, я заметил усталую складку в уголках рта и безграничную грусть в глазах. Черт!

— Мистер Холмс, — начал я, — простите меня. Если вы хотите, я могу уволиться завтра же. Я сказал очевидную чушь, не подумав. Я понимаю, что мне нет оправдания, — я подошел ближе к креслу Майкрофта.

Он проследил за мной взглядом. В нем было что-то такое, что я с трудом улавливал. Словно мудрец смотрел на какого-то глупца, пришедшего к нему.

— Я понимаю, что вы не хотели это говорить, мистер Лестрейд.

— Не хотел, но сказал. Я виноват, — я не мог смотреть в глаза Холмсу и потому сосредоточился на его изящных руках, лежащих на подлокотниках кресла.

— И чем же было вызвано ваше поведение, мистер Лестрейд? Работа на меня настолько ужасна?

— Я говорил вам: у меня вышла размолвка с партнером из-за того расследования, а сегодня мы с ним опять поругались. Из-за того что мне было нужно сопровождать вас. Я говорил, что приглашен на день рождения его матери. Энди не привык, что моя работа может заставить меня не ночевать дома и сорваться куда угодно. Мы с ним начали жить вместе после моего выхода в отставку. Да и я все время думаю про Террас-Грин. В голове зудит мысль, что произойдет, если я не расплачусь вовремя, — я решил открыть все карты.

Майкрофт чуть покривил губы оценивая услышанное.

— Не каждый, как вы, будет так защищать своего партнера, — он задумался на несколько секунд. — У вас действительно выдался паршивый день, мистер Лестрейд. Должен сказать, я тоже перегнул палку. Я меня не было и нет оснований сомневаться в вас и в вашей добросовестности, — он посмотрел мне в глаза предельно открыто и дружелюбно.

Сказать, что я на мгновение опешил — ничего не сказать. Холмс только что извинился? Нет, конечно, младшему брату случалось пару раз извиняться передо мной, но старший?! Я в жизни не поверил бы в то, что этот человек способен на искренние извинения.

— Я оправдаю ваши ожидания, — сказал я, видя, насколько выбитым из колеи выглядит Майкрофт. — Уже поздно, а вы еще не в кровати, — добавил я, стараясь разбавить неловкость ситуации. — Мне позвать Эмили?

Он чуть нахмурил брови, очевидно прикидывая, что сейчас лучше сделать. Бросил взгляд на залитый лунным светом сад.

— Я действительно сильно устал, буду признателен, если поможете лечь, — ответил Майкрофт, и, щелкнув джойстиком, направил кресло к кровати.

Я кивнул и последовал за ним.

9  
Утром я сбегал в домик охранников, чтобы написать пару сообщений для Энди со своего телефона. Я планировал заглянуть к парням в обед, все же в душе теплилась надежда, что партнер ответит мне и гроза уже миновала. Для полной очистки совести я, пока завтракал, позвонил Энди с общего телефона, но выслушал лишь длинные гудки.

— Тебе нужно перевести сюда какие-нибудь вещи, — сказала миссис Смит, глядя на мой нелепый наряд — униформу Стефана, которая была велика мне на два размера. Что ж, если так и дальше пойдет, то да, мне понадобится комната в особняке Холмса.

Приезд Антеи на полчаса раньше обычного заставил понервничать. Я попытался уловить хоть что-то в ее поведении, что подсказало бы мне глубину задницы, в которой оказалась страна, но Антея выглядела ледяной статуей.

Часы показывали половину одиннадцатого, когда миссис Смит сообщила, что прибыл курьер аукционного дома и хочет увидеться со мной.

— Разве я могу вам чем-то помочь? — удивился я, глядя на солидного мужчину, которого язык не поворачивался назвать курьером.

— Мистер Грегори Лестрейд, не так ли? — удостоверился он. — Я уполномочен предоставить вам документы по поводу покупки мистером Холмсом картины. Вы должны их подписать.

Я взял протянутые мне бумаги и сильно удивился — это был договор купли-продажи, доверенность и платежное поручение на перевод денег за картину. Я дважды перечитал шапку договора, где именно я указывался в качестве представителя мистера Холмса в этой сделке. А еще меня немало удивило, что в платежных документах нужно следовало указать цель расходования средств, которые переводились не художнику, а в благотворительный фонд.

— Здесь нет никакой ошибки? — удивился я.

Мужчина лишь сдержанно кивнул. Меня подмывало попросить его подождать и направиться к Майкрофту за подтверждением, но я знал, что когда он с Антеей, их нельзя беспокоить.

— А какую цель я должен указать для фонда? — я поднял взгляд на представителя аукционного дома, бесстрастно глядевшего на меня.

— На ваше усмотрение. Мисс Жюстин Тьюдер раз в год передает одну из своих картин на благотворительность и ее не беспокоит, на какие цели направят деньги. Фонд перечислит их либо организации, либо определенному лицу.

Я задумался. Получается, вчера Майкрофт спустил пару сотен тысяч не в карман очередного художника, сидящего на наркоте, а решил направить их на благотворительность. Вот только какого черта он не сказал мне об этом сразу? И куда мне отправлять деньги? Неожиданно, ответ на этот вопрос пришел сам собой.

— Перечислите вот на это имя — я заполнил необходимые строчки в документах.

Когда визитер покинул особняк, я направился к апартаментам Холмса, собираясь поговорить с ним сразу же, как только оттуда выйдет Антея. Встав в паре метров от двери так, чтобы даже случайно не услышать, о чем там шла речь, я приготовился ждать, но буквально через десять минут двери раздвинулись, пропуская Антею.

Женщина держала в руках внушительную стопку документов и, как мне показалось, в глазах Антеи я увидел грусть. Совершенно нехарактерные для нее чувства, по крайней мере в то время, когда она была на работе. Сдержанно улыбнувшись мне, она направилась на выход, а я вошел в апартаменты.

Похоже деловой разговор в это утро вышел сложным потому, что Майкрофт не обратил внимания на мое появление и какое-то время молча сидел, глядя куда-то внутрь себя. Его тонкие брови были нахмурены, и на лбу залегла напряженная морщинка.

— Не помешаю? — спросил я.

— Нет, — он стряхнул с себя задумчивость и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

— Приходил представитель аукционного дома, мистер Холмс, и я подписал нужные бумаги. Почему вы не сказали мне, что аукцион был благотворительным? И что у меня есть право направить средства по своему усмотрению?

Майкрофт улыбнулся.

— Из всего аукциона только один лот был таким. Работы Тьюдор очень хорошо оцениваются и лет через пятьдесят могут стоить миллионы. Она очень редко поддерживает благотворительные акции. До меня доходили слухи, что мисс Тьюдор планирует выставить картину, но я не был до конца уверен в этом. А что до распоряжения средствами, мистер Лестрейд, я подумал: это самое малое, что я мог бы сделать для семьи погибшего констебля.

— Как вы узнали, кому я...

— А были другие варианты, мистер Лестрейд? И вы, и я косвенно виновны в случившемся. Но напрямую переводить деньги я не могу, не хочу привлекать внимание. А попроси я вас — вы бы долго не соглашались. Так что, я решил сделать так, как сделал.

— Почему вы не сказали мне об этом, когда мы вернулись?

— А у меня была такая возможность? — Майкрофт привычно изогнул бровь и чуть насмешливо посмотрел на меня. Мне хватило этого взгляда, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя не лучшим образом.

Стук в дверь прервал нас.

— Мистер Холмс, мистер Роджерс приехал, — сообщила миссис Смит.

— Зовите, — оживился Майкрофт. — Полагаю, мы поговорим попозже, — взглядом он дал мне понять, что нужно освободить помещение от моей персоны.

На лестнице я встретился с сухощавым мужчиной лет шестидесяти в огромных очках в роговой оправе и в чертовски дорогом костюме. Это был адвокат. Мой внутренний полицейский почти тут же опознавал эту касту юристов буквально на внутреннем уровне.

— Он адвокат? — поинтересовался я у миссис Смит чуть позже.

— Да, мистер Роджерс занимается всеми юридическими делами мистера Холмса. Конечно, не один, у него еще несколько помощников.

Я удивился. К чему Майкрофту вдруг понадобился адвокат?

***

Сидя вечером перед телевизором в гостиной дома, и запивая разогретую в духовке пиццу теплым пивом, я тоскливо смотрел на телефон. Два отправленных сообщения и три звонка так и остались без ответа. Душу грело лишь то, что если бы с Энди, не дай бог, случилась бы неприятность, я бы уже об этом знал. А раз мне никто не позвонил, значит он все еще обижается на меня.

После звонка Салли, сообщившей, что какой-то неизвестный через благотворительный фонд перевел почти две сотни тысяч на счет миссис Фуллер, на душе стало теплее. Ну хоть что-то хорошее за сегодняшний день.

Я потыкал новостные каналы: как всегда ничего интересного. Аналитика и домыслы по поводу того, в каком направлении движется наша страна. Зевнув, я отставил подальше пиво. Совсем не хотелось отмывать напиток от приличного ковра. Я взял телефон, чтобы снова проверить сообщения. Ни-че-го!

Открыв мессенджер, я убедился, что с Энди все в порядке: он был онлайн. Ну что, уподобиться современному подростку и заняться решением важных личных вопросов в виртуальном пространстве? А почему бы и нет?

— Еще сердишься? Как прошло? — написал я, не очень-то рассчитывая на ответ.

Пара минут ожидания тянулась слишком долго, но вот я услышал заветный звук извещения о новом сообщении.

— В одиночку разгребал все проблемы с гостями и родственниками. Много подарков и лиц родни, о существовании которой я не подозревал. Многие хотели увидеть моего парня не на фотографии.

Ответ показался мне вполне нейтральным, хотя и с подколкой.

— Я тоже устал на этом выгуле дорогих шмоток. Вчера поругался со старшим Холмсом. Думаю, он понял меня. Странно, что еще не уволил, — я добавил безумный смайлик в конце.

— Давно пора было расставить все по своим местам. Ты не раб.

— Теперь все будет иначе.

— Надеюсь. Спокойной ночи, — завершил наш виртуальный разговор Энди, и я посмотрел на часы. Половина десятого. В это время Энди обычно только задавался вопросом, когда будет второй за вечер чай и что из сладкого есть в холодильнике. Но все же хорошо хотя бы то, что он соизволил ответить мне в мессенджере.

— Добрых снов, — ответил я и приправил все идиотским стикером — котиком с сердечком.

Глупо, скажете вы? Да. Но мне захотелось.

10.

Не могу сказать, что утром настроение у меня сильно улучшилось. Кроме того я всю ночь промучился с бессонницей: из головы не выходил разговор с Энди, а потом добавились мысли о том, как мне разгадать Майкрофта. Выбравшись из кровати с первыми лучами солнца, я попил кофе на крыльце домика и на час раньше приехал в особняк. Дом спал, если не считать, что с кухни уже тянуло чем-то вкусным.

Старясь не привлекать к себе ненужного внимания, я решил подняться на третий этаж и подождать там, но стоило мне преодолеть половину пути, как до моего слуха донеслись взволнованные голоса. Я напрягся и прислушался, надеясь, что с Майкрофтом ничего не случилось. Вскоре мне стало понятно, что голоса принадлежали ему и Шерлоку. Я замер на лестнице, понимая, что идти дальше нельзя, иначе я невольно подслушаю их разговор. Те обрывки фраз и интонации, что я мог расслышать, ни о чем мне не говорили. Братья о чем-то оживленно спорили, вернее — спорил Шерлок, это его голос и торопливая манера речи слышались яснее.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что это значит! — голос Шерлока зазвучал громче — судя по всему, он выскочил в коридор. — И не надо указывать мне, будто я не понимаю, что говорю! — я вжался в стену, понимая, что если он сейчас кинется прочь по лестнице, то мы оба свалимся с нее.

Шерлок вихрем пронесся по коридору, но, заметив меня, на мгновение остановился. Мне показалось, он хотел мне что-то сказать, но тряхнул кудрями, словно признав свою мысль глупой, и сбежал вниз.

Когда я вошел в комнату, Майкрофт еще был в постели.

— Я не помешаю, я сегодня раньше, — сказал я.

Майкрофт наградил меня взглядом, от которого я невольно вздрогнул. Это был тот самый взгляд повелителя страны, который меня вечно пугал. Полный какой-то пугающей решительности и силы.

— Очень хорошо, мистер Лестрейд, что вы приехали пораньше, — он улыбнулся мне так, словно был очень рад меня видеть. — Я бы хотел совершить небольшое путешествие и мне нужна помощь.

Наконец-то! Я не поверил сначала своим ушам, когда услышал, что Майкрофт хочет куда-то выбраться.

— Скажите Эмили и Стефану, что мы едем в Амблсайд.

— Мистер Холмс, это же часов пять езды отсюда, — я прикинул расстояние до сельской глуши.

— И что? — он вопросительно изогнул бровь. — Усадьба Лейк-Гарден такой же мой дом, как и этот, и я хочу туда. Не портите хотя бы вы мне настроение.

Я бросил взгляд за окно: день обещал быть жарким. Как Майкрофт перенесет столь длительную поездку да еще и по жаре?

— Вы из-за этой поездки поругались с Шерлоком?

— Вы скажете Эмили и Стефану, чтобы они собирались или мне попросить об этом систему? — Холмс изогнул бровь, напомнив, что умный электронный помощник, в отличие от меня, не будет задавать лишних вопросов.

— Сейчас схожу к ним. Но, — я серьезно посмотрел на Майкрофта, — как ваш компаньон должен сказать, что это не лучшая идея.

Майкрофт не стал мне ничего отвечать, лишь наградил красноречивым взглядом, в котором я отчетливо прочел его ненависть к собственному зависимому положению. В тот момент я не задумывался, что Майкрофту был просто нужен кто-то, кто стал бы его телом, способным двигаться, а не тот, кто в очередной раз напомнил бы о его плачевном состоянии.

***

Так или иначе, спустя пять часов пути, миновав сам Амблсайд, мы остановились около высоких кованых ворот усадьбы Лейк-Гарден где-то в самом сердце национального парка Лейк Дитрикт. Я не был удивлен, что загородным домиком Майкрофт называл добротный каменный двухэтажный особняк середины девятнадцатого века, к которому прилагалось несколько сотен акров земли с коттеджем прислуги, парой хозяйственных построек и конюшней. Вокруг, насколько у меня хватало глаз, лишь зеленел лес и расстилались поля.

Всю дорогу до Амблсайда я не мог расслабиться. Я так или иначе ощущал ответственность за Майкрофта. Хватило одного раза, когда ему стало плохо из-за меня. Меня немного успокоила Эмили, сообщившая, что он хорошо переносит дорогу и большую часть пути проспит.

Дом, как оказалось, был почти не приспособлен для Майкрофта. Здесь начали какие-то переделки, но дальше первого этажа они не продвинулись. Я помог Стефану поднять Майкрофта на второй этаж и разместить его в спальне. Нести инвалида в одиночку на руках физиотерапевту было не впервой, но без моей помощи он вряд ли бы справился с подъемом кресла Майкрофта, весившего добрых двести фунтов. Оставив Стефана заботиться об измотанном дорогой подопечным, я спустился вниз и отправился на прогулку.

Я не очень понимал, почему Майкрофт настоял на этой поездке. В своем особняке он и так был отгорожен от всех и вся, и эта сельская глушь уж точно не подарила бы ему большего уединения. Разве что ему вздумалось полюбоваться потрясающими видами.

Прогуливаясь по дорожке из щебня, я оказался за живой изгородью из туй и увидел то, ради чего Майкрофт, похоже, решил приехать сюда. Конюшню. Это строение по своим размерам запросто могло равняться с домом. Конюшня с пристроенной к ней крытой тренировочной ареной меня немного удивила. Да, Джон сказал мне, что состояние Майкрофта — результат падения с лошади, но я не думал, что он сам держит лошадей! Я обошел конюшню с севера и увидел перед собой большой загон, в котором прогуливалась одна лошадь.

Во времена учебы в полицейской академии занятия по конной езде были одними из моих любимых. Меня всегда чем-то притягивали лошади — эти большие сильные и красивые животные. Конечно, я понимал, что карьеру в конной полиции не сделать, и потому все, что значилось в моем послужном списке из связанного с лошадьми — пара недель дежурств в конном патруле в начале службы. Сейчас, когда я увидел перед собой совершенно нереальное создание: длинноногого поджарого коня, шерсть которого цвета топленого молока в лучах солнца казалась бархатной, — было трудно удержаться и не подойти к ограждению поближе. Мирно щипавший траву конь заметил меня, пару минут, как показалось, оценивающе разглядывал, после чего, плавно переставляя ноги, отошел в тень дерева.

— Эй, мальчик, иди сюда, — я пощелкал языком, пытаясь подозвать коня.

— Он не пойдет к вам, — услышал я голос позади и обернулся.

Передо мной стоял невысокий худой мужчина лет тридцати в обычных джинсах и футболке. По грязи на его сапогах для верховой езды, я понял, что имею дело с работником конюшни.

— Здравствуйте, я Грег, — сказал я, протягивая руку, понимая, что, так или иначе, мне надо налаживать контакты с местными работниками. — Что, он с характером? — я кивнул в сторону коня.

— Ричард, — он пожал мне руку. — Еще с каким! Когда мистер Холмс нанял меня, чтобы я занимался Тенгри, я понятия не имел, как подойти к этому коню. Я столько раз летал через его голову и думал, что однажды точно сверну себе шею. Тенгри всегда слушался только мистера Холмса, но сейчас признал и меня.

— Так это конь мистера Холмса? — нахмурился я, глядя на совершенное творение, которое и было виновно в трагедии.

— Да, он самый. Знаете сколько желающих купить его? Как только узнали про случившееся, сразу засыпали предложениями. Чистокровный ахалтекинец, да еще и изабелловой масти! Мы не можем приехать ни на одни скачки, чтобы кто-нибудь не попросил меня передать мистер Холмсу визитку с написанной на ней ценой за коня.

— И что же мистер Холмс...

— Наотрез оказался продавать Тенгри, хотя за него легко можно получить около двух с половиной миллионов долларов.

— Но ведь в его положении...

Ричард вздохнул, глядя на коня.

— Сам он на него уже не сядет, но я могу устраивать Тенгри горячие деньки на скачках и тренировки. Вон, для него построили крытую арену, чтобы и в дождь, и в снег мог побегать, — жокей глянул на часы. — Но мне пора, жена заждалась, был рад знакомству, — Ричард улыбнулся мне и поспешил в сторону домика для прислуги.

Я бросил еще один взгляд на красавца и поморщился — так вот как выглядел тот, кому удалось сломить несгибаемого теневого правителя Британии. Смертельно красив и смертельно опасен.

***

Утро выдалось на удивление приятным: легкий ветерок принес свежесть и лучи солнца не были такими жаркими, как вчера. За завтраком Майкрофт сообщил мне, что хочет увидеть тренировку Тенгри. Мы со Стефаном выполнили его просьбу, и я, устроившись на ограждении загона, наблюдал, как Ричард на корде занимается со скакуном. Мне казалось, что иногда конь буквально парит, не касаясь копытами земли.

Майкрофт расположился на плотной траве, которой зарос один из углов загона. Когда я бросал на него настороженные взгляды, волнуясь не слишком ли ему жарко, то видел, с каким увлечением и вдохновением он смотрит на своего скакуна. И от этого мне становилось не по себе. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что я увидел слезы на глазах Майкрофта. Я поспешил к нему, но когда подошел, он всего лишь с интересом смотрел за тренировкой с едва заметной улыбкой.  
— Он красив, — сказал я.

— Да, Тенгри один из лучших в этой стране. Он действительно верховное божество неба, как говорят монгольские народы. Я с детства обожаю лошадей, — ответил Майкрофт, не отрывая взгляда от коня.

— Простите, если мой вопрос покажется бестактным, но почему его не продали после случившегося?

Его брови чуть приподнялись, и он с удивлением посмотрел на меня.

— Вы решили, что это с него я упал?

Я лишь кивнул.

— Тенгри тут ни при чем. Я занимался им, когда он был жеребенком, а лошади этой породы очень преданы своим хозяевам. Он никогда бы не скинул меня, — Майкрофт вздохнул, и было заметно, что ему не очень приятна эта тема. — Если хотите знать, — он снова сосредоточил свой взгляд на божественном скакуне, — то это случилось на королевской охоте на лис. Ее Величество подарила мне чистокровную верховую лошадь, и в тот день я не мог выехать на другом коне. Я знал, что эти лошади могут быть непредсказуемы, особенно, если долгое время не принимали участие в скачках. Но все равно... — Майкрофт вздохнул. — С моей стороны это был очень глупый поступок.

Я не удержался и легонько коснулся плеча Майкрофта в ободряющем жесте.

— Этот конь сейчас здесь?

— Нет. Шерлок настоял на его продаже. В некоторых вопросах мой брат — сущий ребенок, и это был его способ отомстить коню за меня. Я был не в самом лучшем состоянии и не стал сопротивляться. Ее Величество поняла мой поступок.

Пока мы разговаривали, тренировка завершилась.

— Позовите их ко мне, — попросил меня Майкрофт, не имея возможности выехать на площадку без риска увязнуть в подстилке.

Только когда Ричард подвел к нам Тенгри, который, как мне показалось, радостно фыркнул при виде Майкрофта и нетерпеливо забил копытом, я заметил, что у этого коня голубые глаза. Смотрелось немного странно и, я бы сказал страшно, но это была гармония — скакун смотрел на меня так же, как и Майкрофт — глазами цвета холодного утреннего неба.

— Хочу его погладить, — сказал Майкрофт.

Я покачал головой, но по ответному взгляду понял, что пытаться переубеждать Майкрофта не имеет смысла. Осторожно взяв его руку, я поднес ее к морде наклонившегося коня. От кожи животного шла волна тепла, я не думал, кто конь окажется таким горячим, а его шерсть — настолько нежной и шелковистой. Я мог лишь догадываться, какой ураган тактильных ощущений накрыл Майкрофта, когда я вел его руку по шее животного, терпеливо подставившегося под ласку.

— Ты же знаешь, ты у меня самый лучший, Тенгри, — тихо произнес он, улыбаясь. — Я всегда позабочусь о тебе, хотя и не смогу уже заставить тебя пронестись галопом по местным полям.

Конь словно услышал слова хозяина и тихо заржал, замотав головой. Я было испугался за Холмса, но Тенгри даже не думал буянить, он просто подошел чуть ближе и прижался мордой к его плечу. И вот теперь-то я четко увидел увлажнившиеся глаза Майкрофта. Мне показалось, что Ричард не должен увидеть слезы своего босса. И я пришел на выручку.

— А можно мне самому его погладить?

Ричард настороженно посмотрел на меня, а Майкрофт, сбросив с себя хандру, кивнул.

— Он не был против, когда вы помогали мне, не думаю, что будет против и сейчас.

Я коснулся кончиками пальцев сильной шеи, провел ладонью по телу коня, ощущая под тонкой кожей все мускулы и вены.

— Когда в академии я проходил конную подготовку, я и подумать не мог, что однажды буду прикасаться к такому сокровищу. Те лошади совсем на него не похожи.

Тенгри фыркнул и закивал головой. Я рассмеялся.

— Он что, понимает слова?

Майкрофт лишь улыбнулся.

— Кто знает...  
***

Вопреки прогнозам к вечеру погода заметно испортилась. После раската грома где-то над крышей дома, я выглянул в окно и увидел стену воды. Мне казалось, что мы, засевшие в этой глуши, одни во всем мире. Я попытался читать новости, но из-за погоды интернет работал паршиво, и в итоге я бросил это занятие. Пока еще было не очень поздно, я решил навестить Майкрофта, а заодно исполнить обязанности Стефана.

Несколькими часами ранее Эмили и Стефан отпросились у босса и уехали в город. Вернее, в город по каким-то своим делам хотела поехать Эмили, но Стефан увязался за ней. Удивительно, но Майкрофт внезапно отпустил обоих.

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Лестрейд, со мной ничего не случится за три часа, — сказал он мне, когда я поправлял ему подушку после того, как Стефан пораньше сделал все процедуры.

Мне оставалось лишь дать в назначенное время пару таблеток.  
***

В спальне Майкрофта свет исходил лишь от торшера, стоявшего у кресла в углу. В этой комнате, оформленной в деревенском стиле, где еще не было переделок под жизнь инвалида, мне показалось, что ничего и не произошло. В кровати Майкрофт выглядел совершенно нормальным, здоровым мужчиной, разве что, слишком худым.

— Мистер Холмс, мне нужно дать вам таблетки, — громко сказал я.

— Так и знал: вы придете и разбудите меня, — ответил Холмс, открывая глаза.

Я немного напрягся, мне показалось, что голос Майкрофта звучал непривычно хрипло и тихо. Странно. Я подошел к кровати, включил бра на стене и замер. На бледном высоком лбу Майкрофта выступили крупные капли пота, и, судя по влажным пятнам на светлой шелковой пижамной рубашке, он и сам вспотел.

— Твою мать, — чуть слышно сказал я, спешно наклоняясь к Майкрофту и дотрагиваясь ладонью до его лба.

Он дернул головой от моего прикосновения.

— У вас руки ледяные!

— Это не руки ледяные, это у вас жар! — воскликнул я, пытаясь лихорадочно сообразить, что делать и куда бежать. Еще один раскат грома сотряс дом.

Я не думал, что однажды окажусь в такой ситуации! Рядом всегда были опытные Стефан или Эмили и вот в ответственный момент случилась большая жопа! Я кинулся к медицинской сумке Эмили в надежде найти градусник.

Майкрофт не стал ничего отвечать, я видел как он снова закрыл глаза и чуть приоткрыл рот, словно ему было тяжело дышать. Когда градусник нашелся, и я увидел на его электронном табло напугавшие меня тридцать восемь и семь, мое сердце заколотилось с бешеной силой. Я, полицейский, который держал себя в руках в самых критичных ситуациях, сейчас разве что не бегал по комнате, как малолетняя мамаша!

— У Эмили должно быть что-то жаропонижающее, — сообразил я и полез в чемоданчик в лекарствами.

Конечно, я читал все инструкции, но в решающий момент они выветрились у меня из головы! На мое счастье прямо на крышке чемоданчика была приклеена заламинированная таблица с указанием когда какие лекарства использовать и в какой дозировке!

Трясущимися руками я набрал из ампулы нужное количество жаропонижающего и подошел к Майкрофту. По выражению его глаз я видел, как ему сейчас плохо и как он пытается не показывать этого. Я был уверен, что он чувствовал себя отвратительно от собственной беспомощности.

— Я... извините, если больно... — я приспустил с его плеча пижамную рубашку.

— Пустяки, — отозвался Майкрофт, и я заметил, как едва ли не стучат его зубы.

— Почему вы никого не позвали? Неужели не чувствовали, как становится плохо? — спросил я, протирая место укола и втыкая иглу в тело.

— Я спал. Устал, не связал свое состояние с простудой, — ответил мне Майкрофт, открыто глядя на меня.

Я лишь покачал головой.

— И вы как назло разрешили Эмили и Стефану уехать! — я принялся искать в телефоне номер Эмили, вспомнив про его существование и временное разрешение на использование.

Майкрофт ничего не ответил, лишь вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Мне оставалось лишь надеяться, что Эмили и Стефан уже где-то на пути назад.

— Твою же мать! — выругалась Эмили, когда я сообщил ей о случившемся. — Мы из-за непогоды попали в небольшую аварию. Дорога перекрыта большегрузом, сами целы, но ждем, пока нашу машину вытащат из кювета. Мы со Стефаном что-нибудь придумаем, но пока тебе придется справляться своими силами. Запоминай...

Запоминать я не стал, а все записал, внутренне молясь всем известным мне богам, чтобы спецслужбы как можно быстрее расчистили дорогу и гроза закончилась. Завершив разговор, я подошел к кровати и всмотрелся в лицо Майкрофта. Прошло всего минут десять, но, как мне показалось, лекарство уже начало действовать. По крайне мере больше он так не напрягал челюсти и выглядел более расслабленным.

— Болит что-нибудь? — наклонился я.

— Все как обычно, только слабость, — тихо ответил он.

— Эмили велела переодеть вас в сухое. И она удивилась, почему вы раньше мне не сказали об этом. Вы ведь знаете, что нужно с вами делать в таких ситуациях!

Мне показалось, Майкрофт что-то прошептал и отвернулся.

— Да, я понимаю, я не врач, а бывший полицейский и вам не хочется светить передо мной голой жопой, но других вариантов нет. Так что, извините, придется раздеваться, — я понимал, что вряд ли Майкрофт ощутит эмоциональный комфорт от предстоящей процедуры и попытался хоть как-то смягчить ситуацию.

Вооружившись сухими полотенцами и свежей пижамой, я принялся за нелегкое задание. Раньше я никогда не думал, что раздевать и одевать неподвижное тело так трудно. Теперь было понятно, почему убийцы так часто допускали ошибки, когда одевали своих жертв после смерти! А я ведь не считал себя хилым мужчиной, но, тем не менее, осторожно ворочать Майкрофта было нелегкой задачей для моих мускулов. Оставалось только удивляться, как ловко с ним управлялся Стефан.

Сложнее всего оказалось надеть не пижамную рубашку с вереницей мелких пуговок, а штаны. Главное — не сделать какое-нибудь резкое или неловкое движение и не повредить цистостому, установленную немного ниже пупка и прикрытую марлевой салфеткой. Стараясь не таращиться на член, я аккуратно разобрался с мочеприемником и трубкой. Мельком я заметил, что Майкрофт обладал роскошными длинными прямыми ногами, но, к сожалению, по ним было заметно, насколько они ослабли.

Когда я завершил манипуляции с переодеванием и сменой постельного белья, я снова измерил температуру Холмса, за все это время не проронившего ни слова. Теперь она была лишь на пару десятых градуса выше нормы.

— Ну что, получшело, похоже, — улыбнулся я, стараясь как-то подбодрить Майкрофта, смотревшего куда-то в стену, и подтащил к кровати кресло. Эмили велела мне не оставлять Майкрофта одного и прислушиваться к дыханию. Теперь я стал смутно припоминать, что в первую неделю в особняке читал в какой-то огромной книге, что тетраплегики чрезвычайно подвержены осложнениям на легкие.

— Побуду с вами, пока Эмили не приедет. Придется меня потерпеть, — я взял одну из ненужных подушек и поудобнее расположился в кресле.

— Можете пойти к себе, — Майкрофт бросил на меня взгляд. — Я действительно чувствую себя лучше. Если что, позову. Тут тонкие стены.

Я покачал головой. Майкрофт, такой Майкрофт! Я прекрасно понимал, как он хочет отделаться от меня. Еще бы, пережил процедуру с раздеванием в моих руках!

— Нет уж, не хочу рисковать. Или вы против моего общества? — я вопросительно изогнул бровь.

Майкрофт не стал ничего отвечать и отвернулся к окну. Я понимал, что тишина сейчас нам не нужна.

— Можно узнать, а почему вы отпустили Стефана и Эмили в город?

— Небольшая слабость. Хотел сделать им приятное. Возможно, что-то получится, — Майкрофт облизал начавшие пересыхать губы и я поспешил дать ему немного воды.

— В смысле, «что-то получится», мистер Холмс?

Он тонко усмехнулся.

— Вы ведь не только ничего не знаете, но и не видите. Стефан и Эмили уже давно присматриваются друг к другу. Им не помешает чаще бывать вместе вне работы. И я решил немного помочь им.

Мне не удалось скрыть своего удивления относительно такого вмешательства Майкрофта в личную жизнь персонала.

— Эмили — вдова, — продолжил он. — Ее муж был тетраплегиком, как и я. Он умер пять лет назад от воспаления легких. Стефан потерял жену в автокатастрофе и винит себя. Они оба живут работой и являются одними из лучших в своей области, потому и оказались у меня. И я доволен ими.

— Не думал, что вы заботитесь о личной жизни работников.

Майкрофт чуть улыбнулся.

— Захотелось сделать что-то хорошее. Настроение сегодня такое.

Я чуть задумался. В голове не укладывалось! Да Майкрофта же подменили! И когда он говорил о медиках, я хорошо видел насколько ему приятна эта тема. Они действительно были частью его жизни. А вот я...

— А почему они для вас Эмили и Стефан, а я мистер Лестрейд?

Майкрофт удивленно посмотрел на меня.

— Возможно, в силу привычки, — просто ответил он.

— Можно от нее как-то отказаться? Осточертело, сил моих нет.

— Хорошо, Лестрейд, — легко согласился Майкрофт.

Что ж, хотя бы Лестрейд. Было бы совсем хорошо, стань я Грегом, но избавиться от «мистера» уже дорого стоило.

— Ваш Тенгри сегодня вымотал меня. Чувствую, как каждая мышца болит.

— Это хорошо, когда вы чувствуете свое тело, — тихо произнес Майкрофт и прикрыл глаза.

Я прикусил язык. Опять я ляпнул хрень.

— Ладно, не буду болтать, поспите, — сказал я.

***

Эмили и Стефан приехали лишь глубокой ночью, промокшие, грязные и злые. Первое, что сделала Эмили — схватила стетоскоп и бросилась к мирно спящему Майкрофту.

— Ему лучше, — сказал я, пытаясь прогнать усталость и сон.

Фельдшер долго слушала легкие пациента, наконец, отстранилась и покачала головой.

— Нихрена ему не лучше. Все хуже, чем я думала.

Мое сердце рухнуло в пятки.

В итоге поездка в Амблсайд завершилась тем, что Эмили позвонила Антее, и спустя полчаса, как только погода стала летной, на поляне усадьбы сел медицинский вертолет. Я не понял, где Майкрофт мог простудится. Но, так или иначе, самая простая болячка, которая здоровому человеку доставит лишь дискомфорт, обернулась для него стремительно развившимся воспалением легких.

— Не вини себя, — подошел ко мне Стефан, когда я стоял на крыльце приемного покоя. — Ты не виноват в том, что с ним случилось. — Ты четко сообразил сделать ему нужный укол, в одиночку управился с переодеванием.

Я лишь покачал головой.

— Мне стоило отговорить его от этой поездки. Шерлок же нанял меня, чтобы проблем было меньше.

Стефан отрицательно замотал головой.

— Все равно проблемы бы никуда не делись. Не эта, так другая. Не сейчас, так чуть позже. У таких, как он, легкие — слабое звено. Инфекции дыхательных путей, почек — это обычные осложнения. К ним нужно быть готовым все время. За тот период, что я работаю на мистера Холмса, он уже три раза попадал сюда. Так что ты не виноват ни в чем. И потом, ты что, не знаешь мистера Холмса? — Стефан широко улыбнулся. — Если он решил что-то, его бесполезно переубеждать. Если он вознамерился поехать в усадьбу, то даже твой труп не остановил бы его. У него железная сила воли и упрямство.

—Но он же человек...

— Ага, человек... Я уже пятнадцать лет работаю с тетраплегиками. Повидал многих и могу тебе сказать, что мистер Холмс первый, кто так остервенело делал все упражнения, чтобы восстанавливаться. Уж поверь мне, ему пришлось терпеть адскую боль, когда мы только начали с ним заниматься. Врачи вообще не давали никаких гарантий. Повреждение не уровне позвонков С5 и С6 малоприятная штука. Но он может шевелить несколькими пальцами и какая-никакая чувствительность, а есть! Так что не думай винить себя. Ты бы его не остановил. Успокойся. Твое общество и так идет ему на пользу.

— Мое? Опять ты...

— Со стороны виднее, не находишь? — подмигнул Стефан. — До твоего появления нам с Эмили приходилось несладко. У него ведь очень тяжелый характер, а сейчас мистер Холмс стал спокойнее и подобрел. Конечно, в его ситуации... Я и думать не мог, что он отпустит нас в город.

Я лишь улыбнулся. Мне не хотелось делиться со Стефаном деталями разговора с Майкрофтом.

— Я знал его до несчастного случая и не могу сказать, что у меня от встреч с ним по спине не бегали мурашки. Он умеет казаться пугающим, но по своей сути другой, — сказал я, немного подумав.

— О, пугать он умеет! Я помню, каким взглядом он встретил меня! Не думал, что человек, не владея своим телом, может так владеть взглядом. Ему и слов не надо, чтобы выразить все, что он думает...

— Хотел бы я понимать больше, что он думает, — буркнул я себе под нос.

Не знаю толком почему, но в тот день я не мог просто так взять и уйти из больницы. Я понимал, что Майкрофт сейчас находится в руках квалифицированных врачей и я ничем ему помочь не могу, но все равно не мог заставить себя вызвать такси.

— Я не знаю, оставлял ли насчет меня мистер Холмс распоряжения, — сказал я в итоге охраннику на входе на этаж. — Я его сиделка, если можно так выразится. Можно мне к нему?

Охранник удивленно посмотрел на меня.

— Вообще у нас нет распоряжений пропускать кого-либо к мистеру Холмсу. В нашей клинике его навещает только его личный ассистент.

У меня екнуло сердце. Как это его никто не навещает? А брат? А родители? Они ведь еще живы!

— То есть мне не попасть к нему?

Охранник утвердительно кивнул головой. Я собирался уходить, когда увидел, как из одной из палат вышла Антея.  
— Мисс Антея, — я поспешил к ней.

Она просканировала меня взглядом. Чуть нахмурилась.

— Вас что-то волнует? Если вы интересуетесь, когда ваши услуги снова потребуются, то я...

— Нет-нет, я об этом, — поспешил заговорить я. — Хотел уточнить — нельзя ли мне как-то организовать пропуск к мистеру Холмсу? Мне кажется, ему лучше не оставаться одному. Вдруг что-то понадобится? Он же даже до кнопки вызова дотянуться не сможет.

— Не стоит волноваться, все с ним будет хорошо. Мистер Холмс уже не первый раз в этой больнице, и здесь есть все для контроля его состояния.

— А ему есть, с кем поговорить? Шерлок ведь нанимал меня в том числе и для этого.

Брови Антеи чуть приподнялись в удивлении. Несколько секунд она раздумывала над моими словами.

— Сейчас он спит, приходите ближе к вечеру, — она сделала какой-то жест охраннику. — Он сам решит, нужны ли сейчас ваши услуги.

***

Воспользовавшись свободным временем, я решил навестить Энди. Онлайн разговор — это одно, а лицом к лицу — совсем другое. Энди встретил меня на пороге квартиры широкой улыбкой.

— Как же я рад, что ты пришел! — сказал он, обнимая меня так, словно и не было этой мерзкой стычки между нами. — Грег, я понимаю, я был не прав! — выпалил Энди. — Я потребовал от тебя слишком многого. Я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я ведь сам уговорил тебя соглашаться на эту работу. Не мне теперь упрекать тебя. Я все это время хватался за телефон, но... Черт! Я понятия не имел, что тебе написать, чтобы ты не послал меня на хер.

Я с облегчением обнял его в ответ.

— Понимаю, что это всего лишь моя работа, Энди, но я не мог тогда ничего изменить.

Он кивнул:

— Знаю.

— Значит, все, мир? — я шутливо протянул руку.

Вместо рукопожатия Энди привлек меня к себе и жарко поцеловал. Я ощутил вкус алкоголя на его губах.

— Ты пил? — удивился я, разрывая поцелуй.

— Не от тоски, Грег. Я пытался хоть как-то успокоиться, — Энди взял меня за руку и повел в гостиную.

Тут, спихнув на пол с дивана груду одежды, ждавшей утюга, он усадил меня и пристроился рядом.

— Ты себе представить не можешь, Грег! В театр пришел запрос на поиск актеров для сериала про агентов ФБР! Снимает крутая голливудская студия и им нужен актер на роль приглашенного детектива из Англии! Ты представляешь? Они ищут совершенно нераскрученного актера! Я подал анкету и указал, что знаком с работой детективом Скотланд-Ярда!

— И...

— Как сказал агент со студии, у меня хорошие шансы. Я подхожу по типажу! — я видел, как блестят от радости глаза Энди. — Конечно, это все пока что разговор в Скайпе, но ты только подумай, что будет, если меня утвердят на роль! Я стану знаменитым! Наконец-то!

— Я рад за тебя, — я ощутил как в груди разлилось тепло. Хоть у кого-то все хорошо складывалось и хотя бы в отношении Энди мне не нужно было волноваться и переживать. Если его карьера пойдет в гору — я буду только рад.

— А у тебя что? — Энди наконец-то сообразил, что я приехал к нему в рабочее время.

— Да ничего особенного. Майкрофт попал в больницу. Он здесь, в Лондоне.

— Что-то серьезное? Это скажется на твоем контракте?

— Нет, не скажется. Воспаление легких — это всерьез и в его положении надолго.

Энди задумчиво пожевал губы, постучал пальцами по подлокотнику дивана.

— Стало быть, — он поднял на меня озорной взгляд, — завтра ты не должен идти на работу и свободен?

— Об этом нужно спрашивать у Майкрофта. Может быть, придется навещать его в больнице.

— Но это же не на весь день, — Энди просиял улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба. — Раз он в Лондоне, то ты остаешься у меня! Подумать только, как же мне повезло! Сначала утром это предложение с ролью, потом у тебя свободное время!

Я улыбнулся и мягко коснулся губ Энди поцелуем. Мне было просто жизненно важно получить немного позитива.

***

Как и собирался, я приехал в больницу к вечеру. Похоже, Антея организовала мне пропуск, потому как охранник лишь лениво посмотрел на меня, а медсестра предупредила, чтобы я не сильно задерживался, утомляя пациента.

Не зря я не мог заставить себя утром уйти из больницы. Не зря. Стоило мне войти в палату Майкрофта, как я всем своим существом ощутил его состояние. Никого близкого рядом. Никого, кому он бы мог доверять. У меня не укладывалось в голове, как этот человек, который столько делал для страны, оказывался никому не нужным в частной жизни. Сейчас, видя отсутствие цветов и других признаков поддержки от близких в палате, я стал испытывать особое сожаление, что его жизнь прошла на полях дипломатических сражений. В моем понимании мира никто не заслуживал такого одиночества!

— Как вы? — с порога палаты я увидел, что Майкрофт не спит и смотрит в окно, за которым от ветра мерно покачивались ветви каштана. — Я уговорил Антею пустить меня к вам.

Я подошел к кровати, осторожно спустил кислородную маску с лица Майкрофта, облегчая ему задачу общения со мной. Он нахмурился, и я прочел в его глаза непонимание происходящего. Майкрофт приоткрыл рот и несколько секунд собирался с силами, чтобы заговорить.

— Не стоило. Езжайте отдыхать. Я тут надолго, — Майкрофт говорил с большими перерывами, заполненными свистящим дыханием.

— Сейчас точно не поеду. Там вечер, а у такси нет полицейской сирены и мигалки, чтобы объехать пробки по тротуару, — улыбнулся я. — Так как вы?

— Лучше, чем могло бы быть, —сказал Холмс, и облизнул потрескавшиеся губы.

Я взял со стола бумажную салфетку, смочил ее водой из стакана и приложил к его губам. В мое сердце вонзилась острая иголка боли, когда я поймал благодарный взгляд Майкрофта. Неужели он не ожидал этого от меня?

— Я рад, — я коснулся его безвольной руки, в вену которой был установлен катетер. — Что говорят врачи? Не стал спрашивать их.

— Что организм слабый и легко подвергается... Впрочем, к черту эти детали, — Майкрофт поморщился, и я заметил как капельки пота начали выступать на его висках. Очевидно, дышать без маски ему было тяжело.

— Антея сказала, что не знает, нужны ли вам сейчас мои услуги, — внутренне меня покоробило от той формы, в которую я облек свои мысли. — Я буду вам нужен, пока вы здесь? — осторожно спросил я, очень странно себя ощущая. Было у меня сейчас право говорить этому бесконечно больному человеку, что жизнь продолжает бить ключом за стенами больницы и я получил своеобразный бонус от его болезни? Оплата идет, свободное время есть, и его можно потратить на Энди.

— Вам есть чем заняться за пределами клиники, пока я тут? — Майкрофт пристально посмотрел на меня.

— Я помирился с Энди. Раз вы в Лондоне, то пока я живу у него, и мне всего полчаса на метро до клиники.

— Если хотите, можете приходить. Вам ведь неловко получать зарплату ничего не делая, — ответил Майкрофт, наградив меня цепким колючим взглядом. — Верните маску на место.

Его просьба стала для меня знаком, что разговор завершен. Черт! Шерлок парой фраз растаптывал меня, как полицейского, а Майкрофт заставил меня, как человека, ощущать себя полным ничтожеством. Как я мог заявиться к нему, когда он в таком состоянии, и спрашивать, что мне делать? Но как еще я мог ответить на его вопрос? Наврать бы все равно не вышло.

— Выздоравливайте, я приду завтра, обязательно. Мне взять с собой что-то почитать?

— Ничего не нужно, — Майкрофт отвернулся к окну и закрыл глаза.  
11.

Десять лет назад я провалялся в больнице с воспалением легких две недели. В случае Майкрофта было ясно, что он пробудет там раза в два дольше. И без того ослабленный организм отвратительно реагировал на терапию антибиотиками. Как я слышал краем уха, Майкрофт заработал проблемы с пищеварением и аллергию. А еще он был очень слаб и большую часть дня спал.

Но, тем не менее, каждый день я по часу проводил у него. Сам не знаю как, но мне удалось уговорить Майкрофта пару раз поиграть со мной в скрэббл, который я позаимствовал у медсестер. Мне приходилось быть его руками, но я радовался, что больше он не лежит, уставившись в окно. Иногда мы с ним разговаривали. По большей части говорил, конечно, я, но интуитивно ощущал, что он совсем не против моего общества.

Появление Эмили в клинике не требовались, а вот Стефан исправно выполнял свои обязанности. Массаж и гигиенические процедуры никто не отменял, а Майкрофту было проще довериться тому, кто вдоль и поперек знал его тело.

***

Начало августа выдалось прохладным и дождливым. Я возился с завтраком на кухне, когда услышал радостный вопль Энди, донесшийся из гостиной. Сняв с плиты яичницу, я пошел к источнику шума. Энди, как ребенок, прыгал по комнате, размахивая телефоном. Развязавшийся пояс халата его ничуть не смущал, как и отсутствие белья.

— Голливуд меня ждет! — Энди крутанулся на месте и с разбегу бухнулся на диван. — Грег, я стану покорителем Голливуда! Я знаю!

Я расплылся в улыбке от уха до уха.

— Что, твою кандидатуру утвердили?

— Да! — Энди еще раз открыл письмо в телефоне. — Вот! Вот! Они приглашают меня. И предлагают контракт на первый сезон с возможностью пролонгации на еще два!

Я мало что соображал во всех этих актерских заморочках, но по реакции Энди понял, что ему крупно фортануло.

— Ааа! Только бы рейтинги сериала были высокими! Если он зайдет публике, это будет шикарно! Чем черт не шутит, может, доберусь до ролей второго плана в настоящих голливудских фильмах!

Я улыбнулся. Мне нравилось, что Энди, хотя и считал себя великим актером, но силы оценивал разумно. Он встал с дивана, завязал халат и подошел ко мне.

— Едем покорять Америку? — Энди положил обе руки мне на плечи.

— О чем ты? Какое едем? Ты забыл, что у меня работа? — реальность решила запустить в меня свои когти.

— Всего два с половиной месяца, Грег. А потом ты приедешь ко мне!

Мне не захотелось портить Энди настроение. В отличие от него я умел быстро соображать и смотреть на перспективу. Если у него все сложится, он сможет задержаться в Америке. А у меня здесь оставалась Террас-Грин, которая после того, как мы с Роджером завершим сделку, будет нуждаться в моем внимании. Я не смогу нанять рабочих, мне самому придется орудовать молотком и шуруповертом. Я не сомневался, что в Террас-Грин еще и крыша протекает.

— Они хотят, чтобы я приехал уже в понедельник, — Энди прижался ко мне. — Как же это неожиданно...

— Значит, мне придется помогать тебе собирать чемодан. Когда ты в таком состоянии, ты точно что-то забудешь... — я поцеловал его. — Пойдем завтракать, я чертовски голодный.

***

Энди улетел в Лос-Анджелес в воскресенье утром. В день его отлета у меня на душе скребся добрый десяток кошек, но я, как мог, скрывал свои чувства. Я радовался за Энди, но при этом где-то в глубине сознания начинал расти мой вечный страх: страх быть обманутым. Я понимал, что в Америке Энди ждет нормальная карьера, а вместе с ней — искушение. Возможно расстояние сделает свое дело и однажды он изменит мне. За годы службы я успел насмотреться на то, как деньги и известность меняли людей. Я боялся, что через полгода могу не узнать моего Энди. И снова окажусь один.

Вечерами я буквально выл от одиночества, сидя в его лондонской квартире. Мы решили, что пока Майкрофт в клинике, самым разумным для меня будет пожить в Лондоне и не тратить уйму времени на дорогу в столицу и назад. Да и можно было без проблем собрать и выслать какие-нибудь вещи Энди, если бы он обнаружил, что они нужны ему. Я твердил себе мантру, что у нас все обязательно будет хорошо.

Почти каждый вечер мы созванивались по Скайпу. Я видел, как с каждым днем Энди все больше и больше расцветает.

— Ты себе представить не можешь, какие тут у них студии! А оборудование! Я уже прочел сценарий первого сезона — и это огонь! Я жду не дождусь, когда начнутся натурные съемки! Мне сказали, я должен нырять в океан! — с восхищение тараторил Энди.

Я радовался за него, как мог, но все глубже и глубже погружался в депрессию. Иногда Энди выбирался в Скайп на полчаса, иногда буквально на пару минут. Я понимал: переезд, акклиматизация — все это срубало его с ног. А еще мешали разные часовые пояса.

Возможно, на мне сказывалось не только одиночество, но и то, что состояние Майкрофта не радовало. Как ни крути, а в больнице царила гнетущая атмосфера, и там, как нигде больше, я понимал, насколько слаб и зависим Майкрофт. Мне было искренне жаль его, и я всеми силами скрывал это. Он был не тем человеком, который принял бы чью-то жалость.

Очередным паршивым вечером, когда я приканчивал вторую пинту пива и пачку сухариков, в дверь позвонили. К моему удивлению, на пороге стоял Шерлок.

— Ты не вламываешься, вскрыв замок? — поинтересовался я, пропуская его в квартиру. — Что-то новенькое.

— Решил побыть как все, — Шерлок принялся изучать гостиную.

Я лишь скептично хмыкнул, понимая, что за этим внезапным визитом что-то стоит.

— Твой брат немного оживился, — заговорил я, полагая, что Шерлоку хотелось бы услышать мое мнение о состоянии Майкрофта. — Но со здоровьем вот только...

— Он не такая унылая ледышка, какой хочет казаться?

— Как бы да...

— Раз вы нашли общий язык, то постарайся вытащить моего братца на его виллу в Ницце. Ему пойдет на пользу смена обстановки.

— Ты понимаешь, что говоришь? У него воспаление легких! Какая, к черту, поездка?

— Как только ему станет лучше, и врачи дадут разрешение, подкинь ему идею, что не плохо было бы отправиться куда-нибудь погреться. Хотя я и так уверен, что в больнице ему посоветуют морской воздух.

Я вздохнул и с сомнением пожал плечами. Что-то мне не верилось, что я смогу убедить Майкрофта покинуть особняк и пределы страны. Шерлок с прищуром посмотрел на меня. От этого взгляда у меня вечно по спине начинали бегать мурашки. Ну и что он такое увидел?

Скайп хрюкнул, известив о звонке.

— Шерлок, если ты не против, я бы хотел поговорить с Энди, — я бросил взгляд на ноутбук.

— Ты еще не расстался с ним? Странно, — по ядовитой интонации Шерлока я понял, что он готовится сказать что-то очень неприятное.

— А с чего я должен расстаться с ним? То, что он уехал на съемки в Америку, не означает конец отношений. Хотя, тебе-то откуда про такое знать?

— Мне, может, и неоткуда, — он равнодушно пожал плечами. — Но я думал ты, раз так много общаешься с Майкрофтом, стал умнее.

— Ты это о чем сейчас? — напрягся я.

— Да о твоем пухлом блондинчике, — Шерлок бросил взгляд в сторону затихшего ноутбука. — Ты что, даже не подозреваешь о его интрижках в театре? О, какие же вы все слепые! — он воздел руки к потолку, обращаясь только к одному ему известным божествам. — Он же тебе изменяет! Причем давно! Я-то думал ты поумнел, а мне опять, как в случае с твоей женой, все тебе объяснять.

— Шерлок, поясни... — сердце в моей груди неприятно сжалось.

— Он тебе изменял с режиссером театра, — бесстрастно бросил детектив.

— И доказательства у тебя есть? — не сдавался я.

— Нет, ты действительно слепой! Это же элементарно! — Шерлок описал круг по гостиной. — Ты думаешь, что когда тебя брали на работу к Майкрофту, я и его служба безопасности не проверили твое окружение? В его мессенджерах нашлось много интересных вещей. Да ты и сам мог бы кое-что заметить: в то утро, когда ты встретил меня у подъезда, я стал свидетелем, как твоего ненаглядного подвез один респектабельный мужчина. Твой Энди не собирался на репетицию, он до этого всю ночь репетировал у режиссера дома в надежде заполучить главную роль! Он только что приехал!

— Шерлок... — мой уютный мир начинал рушиться у меня под ногами.

— Фотографий у меня нет, чтобы открыть тебе глаза, — он ткнул пальцем в мою сторону. — Ты знаешь, фото не по моей части. Обратись к охране брата, они тебе выдадут полное досье.

Я опустил голову, прокручивая в памяти события того утра. Да, меня удивило, что Энди был полностью готов к выходу из дома в ранний час.

— У тебя талант находить тех, кто тебе изменяет, — продолжил Шерлок пристально глядя на меня и считывая все мои чувства. — А сейчас твой благоверный оказался в Лос-Анджелесе. Собери мозги в кучу и подумай, каким путем он пойдет, чтобы закрепиться там? Тебе достаточно открыть любую бульварную газету и почитать откровения всех бездарных актеров о том, как ими пользовались, когда они надеялись стать мировыми звездами. А твой блондинчик не блещет талантом. Надеюсь хотя бы это ты заметил, не круглый же ты идиот.

После этих слов Шерлок с минуту смотрел на меня, а потом резко развернулся и вышел из квартиры не проронив ни слова. Ничего не кажешь, он приложил меня по самому больному, знал ведь, каково мне было узнать об изменах жены. И вот опять.

Шерлок ушел, оставив меня с бессонницей. Я всю ночь проворочался в нашей с Энди кровати, размышляя об услышанном. Как полицейский я должен был анализировать ситуацию, но анализ не принес мне ничего хорошего. У Шерлока не было никаких причин мне лгать. И ошибаться он не мог — взять те же материалы от службы безопасности Майкрофта. Мне оставалось лишь получить подтверждение от Энди. Но вот только морально я не был готов задать этот вопрос ему в лоб.

12

Утро выдалось дождливым. Я сам не понял, что на меня нашло, но я зашел в местную кондитерскую и в итоге приперся в больницу с коробкой свежих пончиков с шоколадной глазурью. Видимо, я решил «заесть» стресс. Стоило мне выйти из дверей лифта, как я стал свидетелем ожесточенного спора у стойки охраны.

— Вы не понимаете! Мне очень нужно увидеть его!

— У меня нет никаких указаний на ваш счет, сэр, — говорил Даниэль, один из самых невозмутимых людей, которых я когда-либо только видел.

— Конечно, их нет! Вы же не хотите встать и сказать мистеру Холмсу обо мне! Он прикажет вам пропустить меня.

Я замер. Это еще что за гость к Майкрофту? Он казался мне смутно знакомым.

— Что тут происходит? — я подошел к мужчинам.

Незнакомец резко обернулся на звук моего голоса, и я без труда узнал его — Марк Паркер! При виде меня он нахмурился, но тут же мило улыбнулся.

— Добрый день, мистер Лестрейд, вы помните меня?

— Да, конечно, — я пожал протянутую руку. — Я слышал, вы хотите встретиться с мистером Холмсом?

— А вы можете передать ему, что я пришел? — я увидел загорающиеся огоньки надежды во взгляде Марка.

Я кивнул и заметил, как Даниэль покачал головой.

— Я спрошу у него про вас, — я направился в палату.

— Пусть уходит, — отрезал Майкрофт, стоило мне только заикнуться о посетителе. — И попросите его больше не возвращаться. Я все ему сказал. Это трата времени. Я желаю мистеру Паркеру всего наилучшего.

Мне стоило больших усилий не вжимать голову в плечи, когда Майкрофт говорил это. Было видно, что его охватило ледяное бешенство от одной только новости, что в тридцати метрах от него находится Марк Паркер. Очень хотелось верить: то, что я принес новость о посетителе никак не скажется на нашем с Майкрофтом общении.

Я вышел из палаты подошел к Паркеру.

— Уходите, он не хочет вас видеть.

Паркер закусил губы, и около минуты напряженно думал о чем-то.

— Передайте мистеру Холмсу, что я все равно не уеду из Англии. Я буду ждать и надеяться, — он сделал несколько шагов к лифту. — Спасибо, мистер Лестрейд, что вошли в положение, — он кивнул мне на прощание и скрылся в кабине.

Пару минут я стоял удивленно подняв брови. Не дурак же я, чтобы не состыковать простые факты и не прийти к выводу, что, кажется, я только что узнал немного подробностей из личной жизни Майкрофта. До этого момента я ничего не знал и как-то не задумывался, с кем он делил постель. Были ли у него жены, любовницы... Оказывается, надо было думать о любовниках. Хотя, конечно, я вообще как-то не мог думать о личной жизни человека в его положении.

А потом мне стало жаль Паркера. Конечно, я не знал всех тонкостей его отношений с Майкрофтом, но по выражению глаз понял — он любил его и дорожил им. И это было почти мазохистское чувство.

— Он ушел, — сказал я, вернувшись в палату. — Сказал, что не уедет из Англии и будет ждать.

Майкрофт, полулежавший на кровати, бросил на меня немного раздраженный взгляд.

— Сделайте одолжение, Лестрейд, никогда не напоминайте об этом человеке.

Я кивнул, но на лице у меня проскользнула тень недовольства. Как можно было так поступить с любящим человеком? Любовь — это же то, что так трудно найти и еще сложнее сохранить! Увидев выражение моего лица, Майкрофт покачал головой.

— Вы ведь хотите знать, что произошло и почему я велел вам выставить его отсюда? Думаете, я не прав? Вам ведь любопытно, хотя еще после Ковент-Гарден я сказал, что не одобряю ваш интерес к моему окружению. Держитесь подальше от серпентария. Чтоб в нем выжить, нужно обладать навыками, которых у вас нет, Лестрейд.

— То, что вы общайтесь с отменными гадюками я не сомневаюсь, но как в их число угодил человек, который вас любит? — нахмурился я. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Моя личная обида на Энди, ледяное надменное поведение Майкрофта по отношению к Паркеру и его чувствам: все наложилось одно на одно, и в конечном итоге я слегка потерял границы дозволенного.

— Успели пооткровенничать с мистером Паркером? — сказал Майкрофт с плохо скрываемым раздражением.

— Нет, не то чтобы. Он сказал мне лишь то, что я озвучил вам.

— Дурак.

— Кто? Я?

— Вы-то тут при чем? — вздохнул Майкрофт, услышав обиду в моем голосе. — Он, конечно же.

— И почему же он дурак? Я не знаю всего, но чутье полицейского подсказывает мне, что он все еще любит вас, — я отошел к окну и присел на подоконник.

— Я отпустил мистера Паркера после того, как врачи определились с вердиктом, — сказал Майкрофт немного помолчав. — В силу своего положения, я не мог позволить себе серьезную привязанность. Мой супруг оказался бы в смертельной опасности, поэтому я был благосклонен ко многим. Мои враги должны были видеть, что я не дорожу любовниками. Но мистер Паркер имел неосторожность влюбиться в меня. Мне пришлось проявить жестокость по отношению к его чувствам. Кроме того, у него должен быть здоровый, равный ему партнер, — капля горечи проскочила в интонации Майкрофта.

— Простите, я влез не в свое дело, мистер Холмс. Вы не должны были рассказывать мне это, — интуиция подсказала мне как можно скорее извиниться перед Майкрофтом. Он ведь не из тех людей, которые легко говорят о личном.

— Я не злюсь на вас. Вижу, что ваши слова и действия были продиктованы эмоциями. Полагаю, что-то случилось? — Майкрофт вопросительно посмотрел на меня, очевидно обрадовавшись, что я готов сменить тему.

— Случилось, — вздохнул я. — Мне тотально не везет в любви. Энди мне изменяет, — вывалил я все, как есть. Стало ли мне легче после этих слов? Глупо, но да! И я понимал, что мне не стоит рассчитывать на поддержку Майкрофта в этом случае. Вряд ли он оценит душевные переживания своего компаньона.

— Откуда вы знаете? — нахмурился Майкрофт. Мне показалось, он по-настоящему заинтересовался темой.

— Шерлок сказал. Я не видел очевидных вещей. Впрочем, как всегда , — я криво усмехнулся.

— Пока я не забыл: вы не могли бы попросить Шерлока приехать ко мне завтра? — Майкрофт предсказуемо не стал поддерживать задушевную беседу.

Я кивнул, ощущая, что этот странный разговор и мое вмешательство в личную жизнь Майкрофта вряд ли принесут позитивные результаты. Черт! Мне стоило держать себя в руках и даже не думать передавать просьбу Паркера.

— А что там в коробке? — Майкрофт вывел меня из задумчивости неожиданным вопросом и указал взглядом на коробку с пончиками, которую я поставил на столик у двери.

— Пончики. Они слишком соблазнительно пахли, когда я шел мимо кондитерской.

— Они и сейчас соблазнительно пахнут, Лестрейд, — Майкрофт улыбнулся, и я поймал его лукавый взгляд. — Угостите?

— А вам разве... — я искренне удивился.

— Мне можно сладкое! С детства обожаю пончики с шоколадной глазурью. Это ведь они?

— Они, — кивнул я, пытаясь сообразить, как мне накормить Майкрофта, и при этом не перемазать его и не перемазаться самому в шоколаде и жире. Кажется, большие салфетки для медицинских манипуляций на роль слюнявничка вполне бы подошли.

13.

— Что случилось, Грег? — Энди смотрел на меня настороженно и взволнованно.

Видимо, мой мрачный и решительный вид уже подсказали ему, что ничего хорошего от разговора ждать не стоит. Я решил не тянуть с расстановкой всех точек над “i” и, промучившись еще пару дней неизвестностью, приготовился к откровенному разговору. Внутренне я уже смирился, что лишился такого уютного и крепкого, как мне казалось, мира личного счастья. Я вздохнул, сделал большой глоток пива и посмотрел на экран ноутбука. Возможно, я в последний раз вижу Энди вот так — домашнего, в помятой футболке и любимых вылинявших шортах. А еще сильно невыспавшегося.

— Ты когда-нибудь собирался мне все рассказать? — спросил я, ощущая себя в дурацком сериале для домохозяек. Так ведь все главные героини начинали разговор с изменником Хулио или Хосе?

— Что рассказать? — нахмурился Энди.

— Что изменяешь мне, — я посмотрел прямо в камеру. — Я не идиот, да и Шерлок помог.

Энди вздрогнул, подался назад. Есть! Мне не нужны были слова, мне хватило только его реакции, чтобы понять, что Шерлок прав. Я слишком хорошо знал Энди, и понимал, что в этой ситуации актерские способности ему не помогут.

— Грег, это...

— Только не надо мне говорить про то, что это было ошибкой с твоей стороны и вешать прочую лапшу мне на уши. Я уже наслушался такого в свое время, — сухо сказал я. — Что не так? Что не так пошло в этот раз?

Энди тяжело сглотнул, опустил голову и уставился на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы.

— В этом нет твоей вины, Грег. Ты классный, ты прекрасный партнер, но тут дело во мне. Грег, я не мог, не мог больше... Мне было нужно вырваться из второго состава, и я...

— И ты лег под режиссера, не так ли? — я понимал, что гнев готов вот-вот вырваться наружу от одной только мысли, насколько долго я не замечал измен Энди. Он ведь не месяц назад получил одну из главных ролей в первом составе!

— Да, — тихо сказал Энди и посмотрел в камеру. Можно подумать, я бы простил его за этот затравленный взгляд. — Но в личном плане это для меня ничего не значило!

— Но не для меня! — рявкнул я, не сдержавшись. — Это значит то, что твое тело принадлежит еще кому-то. И мне мерзко от этого. Ты ведь знал, как я отношусь к изменам!

— Я не мог... Грег! Я запутался!

— Если человек любит, он найдет, как ему быть, — мне почему-то вспомнился Марк Паркер с его загнанным взглядом тогда в больнице. — Дверь захлопну. Вещи я перевез, — сказав это, я закрыл ноутбук и убрал его в сумку. Не было смысла продолжать разговор. Мне стало противно: как я мог так ошибаться в Энди? Я же был уверен, что он сильнее и порядочнее.

Встав с дивана, я осмотрелся: вроде бы все, что было моим, я забрал из этой квартиры. Не осталось даже идиотских ложек с полицейскими фуражками-наконечниками. Все, больше меня здесь ничего не держало. Я выключил свет и захлопнул за собой дверь.

***

Вещи из квартиры я решил перевезти в особняк. Чутье подсказывало мне, что в сложившейся ситуации я еще не раз и не два останусь ночевать в мрачном доме Майкрофта, а снова щеголять в униформе Стефана не хотелось. Кое-как раскидав то, что мне не хотелось гладить, по стульям в свободной комнате на третьем этаже, я запрыгнул в машину и поехал в больницу.

Вчера я сказал Майкрофту, что буду разбираться с остатками личной жизни и могу задержаться из-за пробок, но мне посчастливилось быстро проскочить все проблемные участки пути. Почти на сорок минут раньше намеченного я оказался на нужном мне этаже клиники.

— Ты не понимаешь, что творишь! — я услышал голос Майкрофта в котором клокотала ярость, когда приблизился к двери палаты.

— Хорошо, не понимаю! Но тогда ты сам скажешь ему все и все объяснишь! — дверь в палату распахнулась, и Шерлок, в своей излюбленной манере, вихрем пронесся мимо.

— Шерлок! — крикнул ему вслед Майкрофт, не заботясь о тишине и покое больницы.

Как и стоило ожидать, младший брат проигнорировал оклик старшего: я услышал, как хлопнули двери лифта.

Майкрофт вздрогнул при моем появлении в палате.

— Вы давно здесь?

— Нет, пришел минут пять назад. Шерлок едва не сбил меня с ног. Что-то случилось? Я слышал, как вы кричали.

Майкрофт лишь скривился, как от зубной боли. Младший брат, видимо, не менялся и не хотел этого делать. Я с опаской посмотрел на показания монитора, цифры и линии на котором совершенно точно начали отклоняться от средних.

— Не нужно никого звать, Лестрейд, — он понял мой взгляд и прочел мысли. — Мы с Шерлоком всего лишь повздорили. Лучшее, что вы можете сейчас сделать для меня — почитайте мне.

***

Майкрофта выписали через месяц с небольшим. Когда мы уезжали из больницы, я обратил внимание на его измученный вид и какое-то удивительное спокойствие. Эмили пополнила свой медицинский чемоданчик внушительной пачкой новых лекарств и выкинула примерно столько же старых: они не сочетались с тем, что назначил пульмонолог.

В один из дней я признался себе, что теперь по утрам еду на работу в особняк с легким сердцем и вечером начинаю скучать по своим обязанностям. Это была разительная перемена. Еще пару месяцев назад я едва загонял себя за руль, чтобы добраться от деревни до особняка, а сейчас вечно находил поводы то приехать чуть раньше, то задержаться.

Как назвать эту перемену, случившуюся со мной? Однажды я попытался проанализировать все, и пришел к выводу — моя психика отгораживалась от прошлого при помощи работы. Я понимал, что сидеть одному в арендованном деревенском доме — не лучшая идея, и потому тянулся к людям — в особняк. Там у меня было не так много времени, чтобы думать о прошлом и бороться с желанием вытащить контакты Энди из черного списка. Работа, похоже, спасала меня. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Но если особняк давил на меня своей мрачностью, то сад окрылял легкостью и сказочностью. Я понимал, что Майкрофт не очень жалует прогулки на свежем воздухе, и теперь всячески старался подольше задержать его в саду. Для этого приходилось идти на небольшие ухищрения начиная с потерявшегося где-то брелока и заканчивая порвавшимся шнурком. Не знаю насколько комично это выглядело и на какой минуте меня разоблачал Майкрофт, но всякий раз он терпеливо меня ждал. Должен заметить, что наше общение, ставшее более непринужденным в больнице, сохранилось. Я думал, что Майкрофт, когда окажется в привычной обстановке, снова отдалится от меня и заберется в свой панцирь, но нет. Я видел, что ему нравится проводить со мной время.

— Какие же они красивые! — сказал однажды я, когда во время прогулки мы забрались в дальний уголок сада, сплошь засаженный розами разных сортов. Мое особое восхищение вызвали арки из плетистых роз. Они буйно цвели, почти скрывая листву, и образовывали самую настоящую стену, рискнуть продраться через которую мог лишь безумец.

— Это один из любимых сортов Ее Величества: New Dawn , — сказал Майкрофт, заметив мой интерес к розам. — Она подарила мне несколько черенков, а мой садовник за двадцать лет превратил их в этот удивительный мир.

— Они потрясающие, — я позволил себе коснуться нежных лепестков кончиками пальцев.

Майкрофт улыбнулся и чуть поморщился. Мы гуляли уже около часа, и за это время он морщился уже раза три.

— Что такое? — я подошел к нем.

— Мышцы, — ответил он. — Похоже, спазмолитики перестают действовать, организм привыкает. Нужны новые, — Майкрофт снова поморщился.

— Нужно возвращаться, — я заметил, как все сильнее подрагивают руки Майкрофта.

Я знал, что у тетраплегиков спастика — одно из основных и неприятных осложнений. Лишенные возможности тратить накопленную энергию мышцы рук и ног начинают сами по себе сокращаться, даря обманчивую иллюзию движения конечностей, сопровождающуюся болью. Майкрофт боролся с этой напастью таблетками и упражнениями, которые проделывал со Стефаном.

— Подождем немного, может быть, пройдет, — неожиданно заупрямился Майкрофт.

Я понятия не имел, что ему приходится терпеть, но судя по тому, что читал — приятного в спастике было мало. Мне вспомнилось, что обычно делал Стефан, и я присел на корточки, чтобы осторожно коснуться рук Майкрофта. Он удивленно посмотрел на меня.

— Я не Стефан, конечно, но массаж как-нибудь сумею сделать, — не дождавшись возражений, я принялся разминать напряженные мышцы и суставы в пальцах, а затем и запястья. По мере того как мои пальцы продвигались все дальше и дальше, я чувствовал, как спадает напряжение в руках Майкрофта.

Я бросил осторожный взгляд на Майкрофта — было похоже, что мои манипуляции ему нравились — он прикрыл глаза и подставил лицо солнцу. Во всем его виде ощущалась совершенная умиротворенность.

— Надеюсь, стало легче? — спросил я.

— Я привык к своему состоянию. Все вполне терпимо. Не думаю, что здесь нужна помощь Стефана, — ответил мне Майкрофт, и я поймал невеселые интонации в его голосе.

— Так не пойдет, мистер Холмс, — я покачал головой. — В таких случаях вам надо поменять позу. Так что я предлагаю лечь.

Брови Холмса удивленно приподнялись.

— Прилечь можно тут, на газоне, — я ловко отстегнул удерживающий Майкрофта ремень, после чего поднял безвольное тело, услышав лишь протестующее восклицание.

Я плавно опустился со своей ношей на колени, устраивая Майкрофта на густую траву. За день газон успел нагреться, и коленями я ощутил тепло солнечных лучшей на земле. Уложив Майкрофта, я довольно улыбнулся.

— Это просто безумие, — сказал он мне, и я увидел крохотные озорные искорки в его глазах.

— Вы же у себя дома. Что хотите, то и делаете, — я растянулся рядом. — Обожал в детстве лежать вот так и наблюдать за тем, как облака меняют форму. Круто...

— Я всегда любил смотреть на звезды, — сказал Майкрофт. — Особенно в южном полушарии. Иногда мог ночами напролет искать созвездия, которые у нас не видны.

— Я в этом ни черта не понимаю.

Стук каблуков по дорожке привлек мое внимание. Мысленно я чертыхнулся.

— Мистер Холмс! — в восклицании Антеи я одновременно услышал и испуг и удивление и еще чертову прорву эмоций.

— Все в порядке, — поспешил ответить Майкрофт, пока я садился на газоне. — Мы отдыхаем.

— Но... эм...

Ха, да я загнал Антею в ситуацию, когда она не могла найти подходящих слов!

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Холмс.

— Мне нужно с вами поговорить по одному делу, — неуверенно начала Антея, видимо пытаясь понять, как ей разговаривать с лежащим на траве боссом.

— Ему сейчас нужно немного вытянуться, — сказал я в ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд.

Антея кивнула, сошла с дорожки на траву, придерживая норовящую задраться юбку, осторожно села рядом с Майкрофтом, наградив меня красноречивым взглядом. Я все понял без слов: мне следовало отойти подальше, чтобы не слышать, о чем сейчас пойдет речь.

Их разговор продлился около получаса. За это время я успел насчитать четыреста девяносто пять цветков роз на одной из арок. Краем глаза я наблюдал за Майкрофтом и Антеей. Выражение лица Майкрофта я видеть не мог, а вот Антеи — запросто. Она явно не учла, что рабочую маску нужно было держать и в ситуации, когда говоришь с валяющимся на газоне боссом у него дома. Мне стало понятно, что в стране творится что-то крайне неприятное, потому что Антея периодически прикусывала губы и хмурилась, внося какие-то пометки в свой BlackBerry.

Когда она ушла, я вернулся к Майкрофту, уселся рядом.

— Ну что, пора делать запасы на случай смерти экономики? — поинтересовался я.

Раньше я не допускал мысли начать разговор о политике с Майкрофтом, но сейчас мне стало казаться, что это вполне уместно. Раз уж мы стали чуть ближе, то почему бы нет?

— О чем вы? — он нахмурился.

— О выражении лица Антеи. Извините, что подсматривал, но сами понимаете, мне жить в этой стране...

— Как и другим пятидесяти шести миллионам подданных Ее Величества, Лестрейд.

— Пока вы держите все в своих руках, у меня есть надежда, что мы не окажемся черт знает где, мистер Холмс. Но все это грустно. Эти два процента голосов, решившие все, не дают мне покоя.

Майкрофт вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Могу вас заверить, Лестрейд, — заговорил он после продолжительного молчания, — что сейчас руководство страны делает все возможное, чтобы мы выплыли из водоворота и сохранили экономику. Оно не допустит катастрофы с инфляцией, хотя я и не могу больше ни на что повлиять.

Я вздрогнул от слов Майкрофта. Его последняя фраза взволновала и насторожила меня.

— Мистер Холмс, я не верю, что вы не сможете ни на что повлиять. Ваш разум ясен, и у вас все возможности...

— У меня больше нет возможностей, — сухо сказал Майкрофт и поджал губы. Я увидел как помрачнели его глаза, а в уголках рта появились резкие морщины.

Я не мог ничего понять.

— Вы ведь заметили, что мисс Антея стала приезжать гораздо реже? — Майкрофт колко посмотрел на меня.

— Да, но вы ведь болели...

— Премьер снял меня со всех должностей, — резко сказал Майкрофт. — Он с честью лично сообщил мне об этом. Страна больше не нуждается в моих услугах, и я стал одним из пассажиров этого корабля.

— Но... — я лишь открывал и закрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

— Лестрейд, не будьте дураком, — Майкрофт не смог скрыть раздражение в голосе. — После травмы я полгода не мог исполнять свои обязанности. Потом, когда попытался вернуться, понял, что здоровье не позволяет мне работать так, как раньше. А наша страна в сложной ситуации. Премьер начал искать мне замену. Конечно же одного человека найти было невозможно. Теперь вместо меня работают двадцать восемь прекрасных специалистов, гениев в своей области: дипломатов, политиков, социологов, экономистов и аналитиков. Они заменили меня. Создана специальная структура в управлении премьера. Постепенно я все передал им. Координацию деятельности структуры осуществляет Антея. Я сделал все, чтобы она сохранила свою работу.

В этот момент у меня в голове не было ни единой мысли. Мой привычный мир совершил резкий кувырок с ног на голову и остался так стоять. Подумать только! Майкрофт Холм больше не был тем, в чьих руках сосредотачивалась реальная власть в нашей стране! Я бы ни за что не поверил, не услышь это от него!

— Чем вы так удивлены? — Майкрофт посмотрел на меня и вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Тем, что теперь будет... Как с вами так могли обойтись?

— Государство не может ждать. Ему нужен полностью функционирующий механизм управления без дефектных и неработающих звеньев. Все сложилось так, как должно было сложиться. Было предсказуемо, что мое место займут другие.

— Но ведь это все не правильно! Лучше вас никого нет!

— Время покажет, так ли я незаменим, — спокойно сказал Майкрофт. — Мисс Антея приезжает ко мне за советом. Сейчас она не имеет права на ошибку, если хочет закрепится во вновь созданной системе.

— И вы...

— Я помогаю ей. Они справляются, хотя и не без проблем.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал я, глядя на Майкрофта.

Я ведь знал, как важна была для него работа. И я тоже когда-то жил только своей работой и понимал, каково это — оказаться без огромной части своей привычной жизни. Даже выйдя в желанную отставку, я ловил себя на тоске по своему кабинету и ночным вызовам. А Майкрофт? У него же сейчас не было других дел, кроме как решать головоломки на мировой и внутренней арене. При бессильном теле его разум оставался все таким же острым! Каково же ему сейчас бездействовать?

Майкрофт лишь улыбнулся мне.

— Зато теперь я избавлен от посетителей и все мое время свободно.

Эта фраза, которая в устах любого другого звучала бы как радостная, у Майкрофта получила горький оттенок. Жесткий сарказм без капли любви к себе.

— Можно наблюдать за звездами всю ночь, зная, что не нужно просыпаться рано утром, — сказал я, пытаясь как-то избавиться от горького осадка разговора.

— Нет. Сбитый режим для меня чрезвычайно вреден, — отрезал Майкрофт, и я поморщился. Сколько еще я буду допускать досадные промахи? Я же читал об этом! И Стефан не раз говорил мне, что Майкрофта нужно кормить в одно и тоже время. Даже массаж делать в определенный временной промежуток.

— Вы могли бы начать путешествовать, зная, что не понадобитесь премьеру в самый неподходящий момент. Это я уточнял! Поездки для вас вполне позволительны. А сейчас даже желательны. Куда-нибудь к морю, — спасая ситуацию я вспомнил недавний разговор с Шерлоком.

Майкрофт не стал мне ничего отвечать, он просто смотрел в глубину ясного неба и думал о своем.

— А как вы смотрите на поездку в Ниццу, Лестрейд? — сказал он неожиданно, глядя на меня.

Я едва не подпрыгнул. Как так вышло, что мой намек оказался так верно понят? Не мог же Майкрофт заподозрить, что я был в курсе о вилле в Ницце?

— Положительно, — кивнул я.  
14.

Я волновался за то, как Майкрофт перенесет перелет. Признаюсь честно: я всего лишь очень не люблю летать, и беспокойство за Майкрофта помогало не вцепляться в мягкую кожу кресла. Предлагая Майкрофту подушку, воду или почитать, я пытался загнать свой страх полетов куда подальше.

— Лестрейд, я понимаю, что полет кажется вам кошмаром, но не нужно превращать его в кошмар и для меня, — мягко сказал Майкрофт, когда я в третий раз за последние полчаса поинтересовался, не стоит ли укутать его пледом.

Не знаю почему, но мне было очень неловко признаваться в своем страхе полетов. Видимо я замер рядом с Майкрофтом с пледом в руках со слишком уж несчастным выражением лица, потому как он почти тут же добавил:

— Садитесь рядом и держите меня за руку, раз боитесь. Замрите. Нам лететь еще полтора часа.

Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как выполнить просьбу Майкрофта и сесть в соседнее с ним кресло. Я взял его руку, такую мягкую на ощупь, и мне стало немного спокойнее.

Где-то в середине полета к нам подошла стюардесса с телефоном в руках. Включив громкую связь для Майкрофта, она положила аппарат ему на колени.

— Мистер Холмс, это капитан Дюмьер, — я услышал донесшийся из динамика голос с легким французским акцентом. — Как вы просили, звоню вам сообщить, что мы полностью готовы и вы можете приезжать уже сегодня. Необходимые документы получены и команда проинструктирована. Две недели автономного плавания, как вы и хотели.

— Спасибо, капитан, вы порадовали меня. Мы не станем задерживаться и сразу из аэропорта приедем в марину, — ответил Майкрофт.

— О чем шла речь? — насторожился я, когда стюардесса ушла.

— Я подумал, что сидеть в четырех стенах и в саду я смогу и в Лондоне, — тонко улыбнулся Майкрофт, — так что я распорядился приготовить к небольшому плаванию мою яхту.

Почему-то я даже и мысли не допускал, что у Майкрофта на Французской Ривьере может быть яхта. К чему она ему? Хотя, мне стоило уже привыкнуть: Майкрофт умел удивлять. Но новость о морском круизе не могла не заставить меня мысленно выругаться: я чертовски боялся попасть в шторм на море. Однажды во время круиза с родителями нам довелось угодить в одну передрягу, при воспоминании о которой у меня до сих пор волоски на спине вставали дыбом.

Несмотря на помощь охранников и подогнанный почти к самому трапу частного самолета минивен, мы полчаса занимались погрузкой всего необходимого в машину. Поскольку в дороге было невозможно использовать умное кресло Майкрофта, то Стефану и мне пришлось немало поволноваться за сохранность электронного чуда в разобранном виде. Самого Майкрофта на время поездки усадили в обычное механическое кресло. Но все равно Стефану пришлось на руках спускать его с откидного трапа самолета.

Хотя в марине Ниццы все было оборудовано по последнему слову технического прогресса, я понятия не имел, как мы управимся с погрузкой на яхту. Минивен остановился у пирса с нужными нам стояночными номерами: дальше машина проехать не могла, и нам предстояло пройти пешком несколько десятков метров по прочному деревянному настилу.

В сопровождении охранников Стефан взял Майкрофта на руки, а я взвалил на себя механическое кресло. Сначала было необходимо с комфортом устроить на яхте Майкрофта, а уже потом заниматься нашим багажом. Я понятия не имел какая из красавиц-яхт нам нужна и с интересом рассматривал их, пока Стефан не остановился перед нужной. Мне не удалось скрыть свое изумление, когда я увидел роскошную сто двадцати футовую яхту, окрашенную в глубокий темно-синий цвет. Это сочетание цвета с двумя белоснежными палубами и массивным темным остеклением делало ее броской знойной красоткой на фоне среднестатистических фотомоделей. Подъем Майкрофта на борт по узким сходням стал отдельной ювелирной операцией, с которой Стефан справился на отлично.

Когда с погрузкой мы покончили, я смог спокойно вздохнуть. Эмили и Стефан устроили Майкрофта отдыхать в главной каюте. Охранники ушли обустраиваться на нижней палубе вместе с членами экипажа, а я поднялся на верхнюю и, встав на носу яхты, наблюдал за тем, как капитан ловко вел ее между других судов в открытое море.

Уже спустя сутки стало ясно, что эта поездка станет для меня мини-отпуском. Как мы проводили время на яхте? Да никак! Это был самый настоящий праздник лени. Утром, когда воздух достаточно прогревался, мы со Стефаном выносили Майкрофта на палубу для загара. Конечно, он не лежал под солнцем, а скрывался под навесом, но я замечал, что ему нравится валяться на лежаке и смотреть на бесконечную голубую даль, в которой время от времени мелькали другие суда. Мы же со Стефаном решили себе ни в чем не отказывать, и с утра до ночи рассекали по яхте в плавках и легких рубашках. Эмили ограничилась книгой, разделив навес с Майкрофтом.

— Я не думал, что вы любитель морского отдыха, — сказал я, когда в один из обедов поил Майкрофта ананасовым фрешем.

— Продолжаю вас удивлять? — тонко улыбнулся он.

Я кивнул.

— В моей жизни случился период, когда мне было нужно сменить обстановку и побыть в одиночестве. Ничего лучше, чем личная яхта на просторах моря не пришло мне на ум. Антея быстро нашла подходящую. Потом я несколько раз использовал ее, когда было нужно провести переговоры. Арабские шейхи больше расположены к диалогу, когда неформальное общение проходит в привычной им обстановке

— А почему вы назвали ее «Грейс»? — рискнул спросить я. Мне было интересно, что за женщина удостоилась, чтобы в ее честь назвали яхту.

— Я люблю старые фильмы. Грейс Келли была великолепна во всем. В искусстве и политике.

Я улыбнулся: ну конечно же, мог бы и сам сообразить!

15.

Недолго я радовался гладкому морю и безоблачному небу. Спустя шесть дней после выхода из порта Ниццы, когда мы находились в Тирренском море, я узнал безрадостную новость — синоптики прогнозировали грозу и усиление ветра, которые неизбежно вызовут шторм. Если утром казалось, что они в очередной раз ошиблись, то уже после обеда мы убедились, что прогноз сбудется: ветер стал крепчать, а на небе появились дождевые облака. Капитан Дюмьер заверил, что все системы судна работают отлично, и нет никакой необходимости заходить в ближайший итальянский порт.

— Простите, но что-то мне хреново, — сказал Стефан, когда мы втроем сидели в гостиной. Хотя он и принял таблетки от укачивания, но все равно цветом лица больше напоминал неспелый помидор. Самым разумным с его стороны было уйти в свою каюту.

Я старался не смотреть в окна, за которыми разыгралась непогода. Море потемнело, на его поверхности появились рваные серые гребни волн, которые время от времени освещали молнии. После того, как с кофейного столика слетела оставленная на нем пустая чашка, я покачал головой. Яхту уже ощутимо потряхивало, хотя, по словам капитана, шторм еще и не начинался.

— Нужно, чтобы с мистером Холмсом кто-то находился, — сказала Эмили. — Боюсь, во время сильной качки его придется придержать, он может свалиться с кровати.

Я понял ее просьбу и направился к Майкрофту. Его каюта размещалась на второй палубе. Здесь, из панорамных окон открывался прекраснейший вид на море. А еще здесь располагались библиотека и рабочий кабинет. Раньше даже на отдыхе Майкрофт не расставался с привычной и любимой работой. Сейчас, когда непогода окружала яхту, шторы плотно задернули и включили ночное освещение. В каюте было уютно, и если бы не качка, непогода за бортом не ощущалась бы, тем более что не было ни одного предмета, который во время шторма мог бы сорваться со своего места и причинить кому-либо вред. Кресло — и то на специальных креплениях было привернуто около раздвижного письменного стола, а на ручках шкафов специальные скобки не позволяли дверям раскрыться. Ни о каких мелочах интерьера, вроде ваз или пепельниц, речи вообще не шло.

— Побуду с вами, шторм усиливается, — сказал я, прикидывая куда сесть. Диванчик, стоявший около кровати, явно стоял слишком далеко. Случись что, я не успел бы вскочить с него. — Извините, но мне, похоже, придется сесть тут, — я опустился на край кровати.

— Обещаете поймать меня, если встретится серьезная волна? — с прищуром спросил Майкрофт, когда я поправил одеяло у него на груди

— Так спокойнее.  
— И потому у вас выступил пот на висках и ледяные пальцы?

— Черт, — я попытался скрыть неловкую улыбку.

— Не волнуйтесь, «Грейс» — океанская яхта и способна противостоять волнам свыше четырех метров. Мы в безопасности. Что у вас случилось, почему вы боитесь шторма? — он пристально посмотрел на меня.

— В детстве в непогоду свалился за борт во время отдыха с родителями. Меня вовремя выловили и откачали, — коротко поделился я не самым приятным воспоминанием.

Майкрофт лишь чуть приподнял брови. Как по заказу, яхта сильно накренилась, и я в последний момент ухватился за изголовье кровати. Не будь его, я бы приложился спиной о шкаф. Майкрофт сполз на пару футов, но остался на кровати.

— Это уже не игрушки, — я забрался на кровать и осторожно уложил Майкрофта назад. Я чувствовал, как часто бьется его сердце, хотя он и не показал испуга.

Мне пришлось лечь рядом с ним. Сейчас от него пахло не только привычными лекарствами и средствами ухода, но и ароматом моря и загорелой кожи.

— У вас появились веснушки, — сказал я, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку, но очередной крен яхты заставил меня осторожно обнять Майкрофта.

— Что поделать, природа подшутила надо мной, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Раньше я прятал их.

— Крутые политики не ходят с веснушками, так? — улыбнулся я, прилагая усилия, чтобы удержаться на месте, когда «Грейс» снова подскочила на волнах.

Майкрофт кивнул, чуть выгнул шею, пытаясь поймать мой взгляд.

— Вы уже оправились после расставания? — неожиданно спросил он.

Рев бури стал все отчетливее доноситься до нас. Я задумался на пару минут. Прислушался к себе.

— Не знаю. Но лучше было узнать все сейчас, чем когда-нибудь потом, спустя много лет. Мне нужно поблагодарить Шерлока. — Говоря это, я надеялся, что Майкрофт не поймет, какое я чувствовал уныние при мысли, что, скорее всего, буду жить в одиночестве в Террас-Грин.

— Но вы не рады этому, — тихо сказал Майкрофт, и я посмотрел в его глаза. Задумчивый, мягкий и теплый взгляд. Такого я еще у него не видел. Было в нем что-то неповторимое, влекущее, отчего у меня по спине пробежали мурашки. Только сейчас я сообразил, что вот уже полчаса неосознанно поглаживаю руку Майкрофта. И он точно ощущал мое прикосновение и не противился ему.

— Паршивая у меня перспектива, — вздохнул я, забираясь чуть повыше в кровати и удобнее прижимая к себе Майкрофта. — Годы идут, а все, кого я нахожу себе, оказывается, не отличаются верностью. А много мне надо? Чтобы человек рядом всего лишь не лгал мне и любил меня.

Сейчас я даже немного завидовал Майкрофту. Марк Паркер сходил по нему с ума, продолжал добиваться встреч и плевал на деньги и положение Майкрофта. Вот бы мне встретить такую же любовь, бескорыстную и беззаветную. Чтобы быть уверенным, что любимый человек никогда не изменит.

Яхта резко накренилась, на этот раз еще сильнее, свет на мгновение погас. Я вовремя сгруппировался и удержал нас с Майкрофтом на месте. Следом за этой волной пришла еще одна, а за ней еще... Страшно было подумать, что творилось там, снаружи, и как высоко поднимались волны. Я чувствовал, как под моими руками все быстрее и быстрее стучит сердце Майкрофта.

Минут тридцать или чуть больше, пока шторм играл с «Грейс», мы лежали в постели и молча смотрели друг на друга. Я видел в глазах цвета хмурого зимнего неба бесконечность, которая засасывала меня. Мне до сих пор не ясно, как это вышло, но в какой-то момент, утратив связь с реальностью, когда волнение стихло, я коснулся поцелуем губ Майкрофта. Это было каким-то безумием. Я не понимал, какого черта сделал это. Я легко поцеловал его, но каким же было мое изумление, когда Холмс перехватил инициативу, и я ощутил на своих губах его властный, жаркий и одновременно нежный поцелуй. Я застонал и расслабил челюсти, позволил языку Майкрофта ворваться в мой рот. У меня по спине пробежали мурашки, когда он принялся ласкать мое небо. Господи, это было что-то совершенно невероятное. Я еще не встречал человека, который умел бы так нежно и одновременно страстно целоваться. Может быть, чертов страх перед штормом усилил восприятие, не знаю...

— Это... — я едва нашел в себе силы разорвать поцелуй, когда понял, что инстинктивно начал гладить тело целующего меня.

— Простите, — сказал Майкрофт. Я был уверен, будь у него возможность, он бы тут же отстранился от меня. Но все, что ему оставалось — лежать в моих объятьях и отводить взгляд.

— Это вы меня простите, мистер Холмс, — я поспешил отстраниться и попытался уложить Майкрофта так, чтобы между нами было достаточное расстояние, но очередная волна снова вынудила меня обнять его. — Я первый начал, я не понял...

— А я пошел у вас на поводу, — тихо сказал он и посмотрел на меня.

Мое сердце замерло и застучало с бешеной скоростью, когда я увидел взгляд Майкрофта: чертову бездну страсти.

— Я... Мистер Холмс... Я пойду позову Эмили, пусть она... — мысли у меня в голове скакали и кружились, словно на американских горках. Я уже не мог адекватно оценивать реальность.

— Это опасно, останьтесь, — тихо сказал он.

И я остался. Я понятия не имел, что происходит и какие будут последствия, но я остался. Остался в кровати, остался обнимать его и думать, что этот поцелуй не списать на алкоголь или что-то еще. Пусть у меня поехала крыша, но Майкрофт прекрасно осознавал происходящее и перехватил инициативу. И повел меня. Повел в этом поцелуе в какую-то бездну.

Я смотрел на то, как за занавесками время от времени вспыхивают молнии и иногда бросал взгляд на Майкрофта: он лежал в моих объятьях с закрытыми глазами, но часто стучащее сердце выдавало его — он не спал.

***

В какой-то момент, когда шторм улегся, я заснул, убаюканный мерным покачиванием яхты. Проснулся я от того, что Стефан теребил меня.

— Нам пора заняться утренними процедурами, — сообщил он мне, пока я пытался собрать мысли в кучу и выбраться из кровати, ощущая, как горят щеки.

Я посмотрел на Майкрофта — ни единым мускулом лица он не выдал ни малейших эмоций. Если бы не моя уверенность в реальности случившегося ночью, я бы решил, что поцелуй мне приснился! Но не при Стефане же было начинать разговор на эту тему! Майкрофт бы дал мне знак, если бы захотел, а так он начал свой обычный утренний диалог со Стефаном: разговор пациента и физиотерапевта о состоянии здоровья и процедурах.

Я выветривал мысли на верхней палубу добрые пару часов, пока меня не хватились. Созерцание бескрайней глади моря ничего нового мне не принесло. Я по-прежнему не мог понять, какого черта вчера произошло. Хотя один момент меня настораживал: сердце в груди начинало биться чуть чаще, стоило мне подумать о поцелуе и о том, как хорошо я себя чувствовал, когда обнимал Майкрофта. Черт знает, как это назвать, но мне показалось, что он был каким-то непоколебимым элементом стабильности во всей этой ситуации. Я тянулся к нему, к его спокойствию и несоизмеримой внутренней красоте и силе.

Стало понятно, что разговора о поцелуе не избежать, и потому я не стал тянуть время. Да и то, что Майкрофт не выбирался из своей каюты, указывало мне, что он уже выбрал спокойное уединенное место для нашего разговора. Пожелав себе удачи, я шагнул в светлое помещение. Майкрофт сидел в кровати и смотрел на горизонт.

— Мистер Холмс, — сразу же начал я, — я понятия не имею, что на меня нашло ночью, и как это назвать, — мне оставалось лишь развести руками.

Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на меня, сканируя взглядом.

— Вам захотелось тепла и любви, Лестрейд, только и всего. А я, к сожалению, оказался рядом.

— Почему «к сожалению»? Мистер Холмс, мне не было противно целоваться с вами, я ничуть не... Черт! Я не жалею о поцелуе... я не знаю, как сказать... Это не от безысходности. Это... — мои мысли никак не хотели оформляться в членораздельную связную речь, и я запустил руки в волосы, надеясь что хотя бы так сумею призвать себя к собранности.

Майкрофт наградил меня немного насмешливым взглядом, и на его губах появилась тонкая улыбка.  
— Вы неверно истолковали мои слова, Лестрейд. К сожалению для меня вы оказались рядом. Можно подумать, я лишен чувств, — сказав это, Майкрофт прикусил губу и помрачнел.

Я замер. Что я только что услышал?

— Я не лишен чувств, — продолжил он, видя мой ошарашенный взгляд. — Я человек. Я позволил и вашей, и моей слабости взять верх. И это было неправильно.

— Вашей слабости, мистер Холмс? — я сделал шаг к нему и отчетливо увидел в взгляде плохо скрытую боль.

— Если вы думаете, что в моем состоянии легко переносить одиночество, то ошибаетесь. Но я не виню вас и ничего не требую. Ответственность за случившееся лежит полностью на мне, Лестрейд. Я стал причиной этого.

Я отрицательно замотал головой. Так вот оно что! Майкрофт захотел любви и ласки! Как я не подумал об этом?

— Не нужно винить себя, — я подошел к кровати и сел с краю, чтобы и наши взгляды были на одном уровне. — Это же нормально. Человеку нужен кто-то близкий рядом.

— Не нормально, этого не должно было быть, — Майкрофт упрямо мотнул головой.

— Но случилось же, — я взял его руки в свои и чуть сжал прохладные пальцы, ощущая как они едва заметно дрожат. — И я... — я попытался собраться с мыслями чтобы подобрать нужные слова к тому, что сейчас ощущал. — Мистер Холмс, вы прекрасный человек! Вы притягательны, обаятельны, вы влекущий мужчина и я... — я не понимал, что несу, но мозг наотрез оказывался выдавать более вразумительную информацию. — Я... — у меня не было сил смотреть ему в глаза и потому я смотрел на его руки и поглаживал их. — Я бы не отказался делить с вами ваше одиночество.

Пальцы Майкрофта дрогнули, он попытался их сжать, но, как всегда, напрасно.

— Майкрофт, я не лгу! Я могу точно сказать, что ты не заслуживаешь одиночества. Тебе нужен близкий человек рядом! — я плюнул на чертовы условности. Еще этого мне не хватало, я и так не знал, что сказать и как поступить! — Я буду с тобой, если захочешь, — тихо сказал я и не в силах устоять, легонько поцеловал изящные пальцы.

Наш взгляды встретились, и я отчетливо увидел изумление в глазах Майкрофта. Он не ждал от меня этих слов? А я взял и сказал их! Но мне еще было нужно время, чтобы понять, что же заставило меня произнести их. Руководили мной жалость и страх одиночества или это было продиктовано искренним восхищением и желанием стать ближе к потрясающему человеку. Майкрофт лишь улыбнулся мне. Никогда не забуду его улыбку — светлую и такую грустную.

— Ты не понимаешь, что сейчас сказал, — произнес Майкрофт, глядя на меня.

Я молча пожал плечами в ответ.

***

После этого разговора между мной и Майкрофтом внешне ничего не изменилось, но внутренне я чувствовал перемены. Мы стали ближе. Мне словно стало легче с ним общаться, помогать ему. А он был более расслабленным и все чаще позволял себе улыбаться в моем обществе.

Я понимал, что тот разговор ничего не прояснил, но предпочитал пока не думать об этом. Ждал, пока Майкрофт примет решение об окончательном отношении ко мне. Для меня он был дорог и важен. А я для него? До больницы я был нанятым компаньоном, потом стал приятелем, а потом и другом, а теперь... Я не знал, каким словом назвать ту связь, что возникла между нами. Вроде не любовь, но уже и не просто дружба. Поцелуй между нами больше не повторялся. Майкрофт ни разу не дал мне намека, что готов к повторению. Мне становилось чертовски неловко за то, что я уже сделал! Додумался же — целоваться с мужчиной, который ничего не мог в постели!

Большую часть времени «Грейс» шла в отдалении от обычных туристических маршрутов, и, как правило, мы видели лишь идеальную линию горизонта. Время от времени мелькал и берег, но очень далеко. Италия была рядом.

— Сто лет уже не валялся на песке, — сказал я, когда мы проплывали мимо Сардинии, и я, вооружившись биноклем, рассматривал белоснежные пляжи острова с толпами туристов.

После десяти дней в море моим ногам отчаянно хотелось ощутить твердую почву, а не скользкую поверхность палубы. Майкрофт, сидевший рядом в кресле, внимательно посмотрел на меня.

— Если скажешь капитану Дюмьеру сменить курс и плыть ближе к материку, то мы сможем найти необитаемый островок, где ты бы мог поваляться на песке, — сказал он.

Спустя два часа после того, как в передал слова Майкрофта капитану, «Грейс» бросила якорь на безопасном отдалении от крошечного острова, который можно было обойти пешком за двадцать минут. Я не ожидал, но Майкрофт захотел со мной на остров. Когда Эмили дала добро на эту авантюру, планы на день круто изменились: мы решили устроить средиземноморский пикник, переходящий в ужин.

В спущенный с яхты катер погрузили все необходимое, и мы через несколько минут оказались на крошечном клочке суши. Пляж на острове, к сожалению, представлял собой коварную смесь песка и гальки, но я был рад оказаться на твердой земле. Матросы быстро выгрузили лежак и переносной зонтик от солнца для Майкрофта и отправились на противоположный берег острова, чтобы не мешать нам.

Здесь не было посторонних глаз и, получив разрешение от Эмили, мы сняли с Майкрофта рубашку. Немного загара ему бы точно не повредило.

— Красота, правда? — сказал я, садясь к Майкрофту на лежак.

— Соглашусь.

Я проследил за взглядом Майкрофта: он смотрел на плескавшихся в воде Стефана и Эмили.

— Иногда я жалею, что так и не научился нормально плавать, — сказал он со вздохом.

Я удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Думаешь, у меня было время на уроки плаванья и отпуск? — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Все мои поездки в подходящие для плаванья места носили исключительно деловой характер, и если у меня и выдавалось свободное время, то я тратил его на то, чтобы поспать больше двух часов.

— А эта вилла в Ницце? К чему тогда она?

— Она досталась в наследство матушке от ее бездетной сестры. Продавать ее она запретила. Мне ничего не оставалось, как заботиться об этой недвижимости и иногда использовать в качестве опорного пункта во время перелетов и при переговорах на борту «Грейс».

— А я мальчишкой плавал в пруду рядом с Террас-Грин. Там вечно было полно тины, и я вылезал с плавками полными этой мерзости, — поморщился я, и заметил как на лице Майкрофта появились лукавые морщинки. — Тебе смешно! А я всегда бегал в ближайшие кусты, чтобы вытрясти тину. Кормить комаров с голой задницей было не очень приятным занятием! Но я научился хорошо плавать и потом мне уже были не страшны ни речки, ни моря. Но вот странно: шторма я все равно очень боюсь, хотя и научил плавать целую кучу друзей. Даже самые безнадежные сухопутные кошки признавали, что у меня талант.

Майкрофт улыбнулся, но на этот раз его улыбка показалась мне какой-то натянутой. Видимо, зря я заговорил про свои врожденные способности инструктора по плаванью.

— А хочешь поплавать со мной? — спросил я.

Брови Майкрофта взметнулись вверх, и я увидел в его глазах полное непонимание ситуации.

— Нет, а что? Думаешь я не удержу тебя? Да запросто удержу в воде на руках! И ты окунешься в море.

Атмосфера сказочного отпуска и весь этот перепсих последних дней сделали свое дело: мои тормоза стали временами отказывать. Во мне проснулся дух авантюризма. Не дожидаясь возражений, я тут же изложил свою идею Эмили и Стефану. Я видел, как нахмурилась Эмили, но потом, что-то оценив для себя, кивнула.

— Если мы исключим попадание воды в стому, то нет никаких препятствий для купания. Мешок мы временно отсоединим и перекроем клапан.

— Во что ты меня втравил? — лишь спросил Майкрофт, когда Эимли приспустила его бермуды, чтобы заняться своими манипуляциями.

— Видимо, в первое купание, — я подмигнул ему.

Эмили и Стефан лишь переглянулись, когда я встал с Майкрофтом на руках. Твердой походкой, несмотря на каменистое дно, я вошел в море и шел по прямой до тех пор, пока вода не стала мне почти по плечи. Я поймал взгляд Майкрофта — взгляд восторженного ребенка. Как и с Тенгри тогда в Лейк-Гарден, так и сейчас, он получил то, о чем уже не мечтал!

— Не страшно? — спросил я.

Майкрофт отрицательно мотнул головой, и мне показалось, что в этот момент он был не уверен, что совладает с собственным голосом.

Еще минут десять я простоял в воде, позволяя волнам биться о грудь и тело Майкрофта. Мне было не понять, что он может ощущать, но я знал, что той чувствительности, что сохранилась, должно хватить, чтобы запомнить каково это, когда море целует твое тело.

— С яхты сообщили, что погода опять портится, надо возвращаться, — сказал нам Стефан, когда мы выбрались на берег.

Досадно. Мне бы хотелось показать Майкрофту шикарный закат, который обязательно должен был быть виден с этого клочка суши. Но да, действительно, ветер стал усиливаться.  
16.

Последняя ночь на море выдалась неспокойной. «Грейс» опять кренилась с одного борта на другой, но на этот раз гораздо меньше. Я вертелся в своей кровати и смотрел в отделанный деревом потолок. Эта поездка изменила все. Но в какую сторону? До конца моей работы на Майкрофта оставалось почти три недели. Что потом? Он, как Шерлок, сотрет лишнюю информацию из памяти или же примет меня в свою жизнь? Я прикусил губу: а я не погорячился? Пять месяцев назад этот человек не вызывал у меня ни капли симпатии, а теперь я был покорен им. Я пытался отделить от своих эмоций чувство жалости к Майкрофту, и мне казалось, что я действительно симпатизирую ему.

Если бы не он, не знаю, как бы я перенес новость об измене Энди. Наверное, пил бы неделю, а потом нашел одноразовое любовное приключение на свою задницу. Но работа и симпатия к Майкрофту не дали мне сделать этого.

Вздохнув, я прислушался к плеску волн за бортом и мерной работе гребных винтов. Я не мог больше лежать в кровати, мне было необходимо что-то делать. Несмотря на то, что капитан Дюмьер заверил нас, что волнение моря этой ночью сущий пустяк, я встал и направился в каюту Майкрофта. Нужно было все же проверить, как он.

Я вошел в каюту, освещенную ночными светильниками, и мое сердце рухнуло в пятки: на щеках Майкрофта я увидел две дорожки слез.

— Господи, Майкрофт, — я кинулся к нему. — Что случилось?

— Дай обезболивающее, — тихо сказал он, и я услышал как напряжен его голос.

Я быстро залез в чемоданчик Эмили и нашел нужный порошок. Растворил в воде и сунул дрожащими руками трубочку в стакан. Осторожно придерживая Майкрофта за затылок, я напоил его.

— Почему ты молчал? — спросил я, отставляя стакан на столик. — Я же был рядом. И Эмили...

— Думал, быстро пройдет. Это нейропатия.

— И она довела тебя до слез, — я сел на край кровати и осторожно стер платком влажные следы.

— Я живу с этим с первого дня. И иногда от этого можно устать.

От тоски, с которой прозвучали эти слова, у меня защемило сердце.

— Но не обязательно жить одному. Можно с кем-то поделиться, — я забрался в кровать и лег рядом, как в ту штормовую ночь. — Не сделаю хуже, если обниму?

Он отрицательно мотнул головой, и я осторожно прижал Майкрофта к себе. Мне стало страшно. В этот момент я подумал, каково это — быть одному, совершенно беспомощным, не иметь возможности даже выбраться из кровати и всякий раз ждать, когда к тебе придут и сделают то, что тебе нужно. Я бы свихнулся, окажись в такой ситуации. А ведь Майкрофту еще повезло, некоторые, получившие травму шейного отдела позвоночника, могли разве что моргать!

Прижатый ко мне, Майкрофт закрыл глаза и нахмурился. Я видел, как он пытается бороться с болью, и молился, чтобы действия обычного лекарства хватило. Я нежно, как ребенка, гладил его по голове и плечам. Так в детстве мама заставляла меня забыть о болящих сбитых коленках или ноющем зубе.

— Я же сказал, что буду с тобой, если хочешь , — тихо заговорил я. — Я не шутил. Тебе не нужно все переносить в одиночку.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь и что обещаешь, — отозвался не открывая глаз Майкрофт.

— Я знаю, что ты достойный человек, который думает о тех, кто ему дорог. Но о себе ты не думаешь. Ты порвал с Марком, чтобы дать ему новую жизнь, но о себе не подумал. Но тебя не должны все время окружать лишь наемные работники. Кто-то должен быть рядом, кто-то, кому ты нужен, — я легко поцеловал его в волосы.

— Не делай поспешных выводов, Грегори.

— Почему?

— Ты не знаешь всего...

— Чего я не знаю? Я реалист, Майкрофт, — я вздохнул и поудобнее обнял его, устраивая его голову у себя на груди. — Я знаю, что твое состояние очень серьезное, что лучше уже не будет, но это не повод уходить от мира. Ты зря считаешь, будто бы я не понимаю, на что иду. Я чувствую безграничную симпатию к тебе, восхищаюсь тобой. Ты потрясающий мужчина, и я рад, что ты для меня больше не мистер Холмс.

Майкрофт открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Хотя его улыбка вышла вымученной и слабой, я увидел мягкий свет в его взгляде.

— Тебе получше? — спросил я.

— Да, спасибо.

— Ты обещаешь, что не будешь больше так поступать? Мы ведь все здесь, рядом. Или ты нарываешься на то, чтобы я ночевал с тобой? — улыбнулся я.

— Ночевать со мной? — он усмехнулся. — Ночи со мной будут на удивление однообразны, — в его голосе прозвучала тоска.

— Почему ты считаешь, что все должно сводится к сексу? — я вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Потому что сам был здоровым мужчиной твоего возраста.

— Не меряй всех по себе и отвыкай решать за других, — с шутливой строгостью сказал я.

— Ты говоришь так лишь потому, что до недавнего времени у тебя был регулярный секс и твой организм еще...

— Перестань, — перебил я Майкрофта, понимая, что пора уже заставить его замолчать. — Хватит думать за всех, — я чуть крепче обнял его. — Надо будет, придумаю что-нибудь. Или ты придумаешь.

В ответ на мои слова Майкрофт лишь скривился.

— Вряд ли тебя это устроит.

Я пожал плечами.

— Давай спать? Завтра перелет, нам всем надо хорошо отдохнуть, — я извернулся и поправил подушку.

— Ты собираешься остаться? — удивился Майкрофт.

— А ты против? — я улыбнулся, понимая, что сейчас ни за что на свете не оставил бы Майкрофта одного. И не позвал бы Эмили или Стефана.

Майкрофт ответил мне улыбкой и вздохнул.

— Оставайся и... — я увидел каплю страха и испуга в его глазах, — поцелуешь меня?

— Ты классно целуешься, так что не откажусь от этого удовольствия, — сказал я, удобнее устраивая Майкрофта и целуя его. А потом еще раз и еще...

***

Почти всю обратную дорогу Майкрофт спал. После того как самолет набрал высоту, я пересадил его на диван и обнял. Эмили пару раз бросила на нас заинтересованный взгляд, но ничего не сказала. Стефан и вовсе предпочел сохранить покерфейс. Мы вернулись в особняк поздно вечером. Я, измотанный дорогой, едва поднялся в ставшую теперь моей комнату, свалился в неразобранную постель и вырубился.

Рано утром я спустился на кухню и с радостью открыл окно, впустив в помещение аромат свежего сада. Кофемашина пискнула, известив меня о готовности утреннего напитка. Я взял чашку, и мой взгляд задержался на листах бумаги, что лежали на кухонном столе рядом с забытым медицинским чемоданчиком Эмили. Мне стало любопытно: в особняке я еще ни разу не видел ни одной бумаги, которая валялась бы просто так. Я взял листы и принялся их читать.

— Извини, это не тебе, — появившаяся в кухне Эмили подошла ко мне и забрала бумаги из моих рук.

— Я ничего не понимаю. Это что? Ты что, увольняешься? — я удивленно посмотрел на нее.

Эмили прикусила губу, и ее взгляд забегал. Как же хорошо я знал такие невербальные сигналы, говорившие, что человек отчаянно придумывает ложь.

— Что случилось, Эмили? Майкрофт тебе достал? Но ты же не жаловалась, — я вплотную подошел к ней и осторожно стиснул ее предплечья.

— Может расскажешь ему? — в дверях возник Стефан. Против обыкновения он был мрачным и напряженным. — Раз уж мы вчера забыли эти письма здесь...

— Что она должна рассказать мне? Что с первого ноября начинает работать на мистера Ходжеса? Это же... Это предательство! И именно сейчас, когда Майкрофту лучше!

— Грег, мы оба начинаем работать на него, — Стефан вздохнул, сел за стол и посмотрел на меня тяжелым взглядом.

— Я ни хрена не понимаю. Зачем вам уходить? Вы что, боитесь, что он против вашего служебного романа? Да нифига подобного, он будет только рад!

— Он уже все решил, — Эмили кисло улыбнулась.

— Что он решил? — по взглядам, которые бросали друг на друга эти двое, я понимал, что оказался дураком, который не видел чего-то очевидного у себя под носом.

— Он едет в Швейцарию, — Эмили принялась колдовать над заварочным чайником.

— И что? Вы не хотите туда? — удивился я.

Стефан покачал головой.

— Тебе название «Dignitas» о чем-нибудь говорит? — спросил он.

— Нет, а должно? — я пожал плечами.

Он помрачнел и переглянулся с Эмили.

— Нам вообще-то запрещено говорить тебе это, — Эмили села за стол и посмотрела мне в глаза. — «Dignitas» — это организация, помогающая уйти из жизни всем безнадежно больным людям. Мистер Холмс заключил с ними договор, заплатил все причитающиеся взносы, добился, чтобы все необходимые встречи с врачами состоялись в поместье, а не в Швейцарии. У него есть заключение о возможности проведения процедуры. Остается только назначить время.

— То есть... — мой мир в очередной раз начал переворачиваться.

— Он собрался умереть, Грег.

— Но этого не может быть, — у меня пересохло во рту, руки задрожали.

Стефан поморщился.

— Все решено. Мистер Холмс не изменил свое решение. Вчера, когда ты уже ушел, он сказал, что кое-что подарит нам с Эмили в знак благодарности и отдал рекомендации. Полгода назад мистер Шерлок пытался отговорить брата, и в итоге наняли тебя. Я не знаю, что он хотел добиться этим поступком.

— Это бред, Стефан! Просто бред! Он бы сказал мне! Он ведь...

— Мистер Холмс умеет скрывать. И ты знаешь это лучше нас, — вздохнул Стефан. — Мы почти поверили, что ты смог переубедить его, но нет.

— Грег, ты думал, что у тебя с ним что-то намечается, — Эмили говорила тщательно выбирая слова, — но, похоже, мистер Холмс так не считает. У него с тобой ничего не намечается. И не может.

Я стиснул кулаки пытаясь побороть одновременно два чувства, что охватывали меня — ярость и обиду. Кем я стал в этой игре, и как Майкрофт мог так поступать? Неужели тот, кого я увидел в нем, оказался лишь плодом моей фантазии, а настоящий Майкрофт Холмс был тем самым мужчиной с мерзким тяжелым характером, которого я впервые увидел много лет назад?

— Пойми, — Эмили, похоже, прочла мысли, отразившиеся на моем лице, и попыталась сгладить ситуацию, — его жизнь ужасна. И с каждым годом будет все хуже и хуже. У него уже осложнения из-за проблем с легкими. А дальше придут остеопороз, камни в почках, тромбы, большие проблемы с сердцем и сосудами. Медицина позволит еще пару десятков лет тащить его по жизни, но для него это очень тяжело.

Я облокотился обеими руками о стол и низко опустил голову. Мне было нужно немедленно привести мысли в порядок и хоть как-то успокоиться. Я не мог поверить в услышанное, но письмо с подтверждением заключенного договора с Ходжесом доказывало правдивость слов медиков. Все знали, а я — нет!

У меня не отложилось в памяти, как я ворвался в апартаменты Майкрофта. Он уже проснулся.

— Когда ты собирался мне признаться про Швейцарию? — чуть не крикнул я.

В мгновение ока я увидел, как взгляд Майкрофта из теплого и приветливого стал ледяным взглядом мистера Я-хочу-все-контролировать.

— Когда настало бы время, — сухо ответил он.

— И когда оно настало бы? Когда ты наигрался бы со мной и натешил самолюбие таким идиотом, как я, который вокруг тебя скакал и прыгал? — я вплотную подошел к кровати Майкрофта. Он смотрел на меня с гордо поднятой головой и не отводил взгляд. — Особенно после тех поцелуев на яхте?

— Мне не показалось, что происходящее было вам неприятно, — холодность и официальность немедленно вернулись в наше общение.

— Майкрофт, как ты мог? Как ты мог так поступить? Неужели ты не видишь, что я... Черт! — я схватился за голову и крутанулся на месте. Что я должен был сказать, чтобы выразить бурю эмоций, что сейчас была у меня на душе? — Неужели ты не видишь, что стал дорог мне? Не веришь в это?!

— Это обман, Лестрейд. Вы обманываетесь в своем отношении ко мне. Я уже говорил, что оказался в не самое подходящее время рядом с вами. Ваша боль от расставания с партнером была заглушена эмоциями, связанными со мной. Я рад, что помог вам пережить разрыв отношений. Но поймите и вы меня...

— Ты не можешь так поступать! Майкрофт! — заорал я и наклонился к нему. — Нельзя взять и убить себя! Ты не слабак! Не эгоист!

— Я давно мертв. У меня не осталось моей жизни, — тихо сказал он в ответ на мой ор.

— Она у тебя есть! У тебя есть все!

Майкрофт лишь закрыл глаза и облизнул пересохшие губы. Я ощущал на лице его тяжелое дыхание.

— Все решено, и для меня нет дороги назад. Она закрыта. Теперь закрыта, — его голос звучал на удивление ровно и спокойно.

— Ты не понимаешь, что это значит для меня! — мне было горько и обидно слышать это.

— Понимаю. Это всего лишь еще один стресс, который вам придется пережить. Но скоро вы осознаете, мистер Лестрейд, что обманывались в своем отношении ко мне. Ваша привязанность кажется вам глубже, чем она есть на самом деле. Вы перенесли на меня эмоции, которые принадлежали вашему партнеру, — он на мгновение умолк, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Вы не можете не сопереживать. Вы открыты для чужой боли и, в силу своего склада, пытаетесь всех сделать счастливее. Но вы не в силах исправить мое положение.

Майкрофт умолк и опустил взгляд, уставившись на свои колени. Я шумно вздохнул. Я не знал, что должен сказать, ведь большинство слов Майкрофта было глупо отрицать, он видел меня насквозь. Мне было страшно спорить с ним, внутренне я понимал, что он может оказаться прав и тогда... Тогда, выходит, я сделал ситуацию только хуже. Я влез в жизнь Майкрофта со своей жалостью!

— Лестрейд, вам не в чем винить себя. Я благодарен вам за то, как прошли эти месяцы. Я понимаю, что причиняю вам серьезные моральные переживания своим решение, и потому предпринял ряд мер, которые позволят вам сохранить душевное спокойствие, — Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на меня. — Я решил вопрос с Террас-Грин. Роджер Лестрейд уже продал усадьбу, и она перейдет в ваше владение в самое ближайшее время, мой поверенный занимается улаживанием всех деталей сделки. Ваши денежные средства, которые вы внесли за усадьбу, будут возвращены на ваш счет.

Слова Майкрофта шокировали меня. Что он только что сказал? Что купил для меня мою усадьбу?

— Зачем? Зачем? Я не просил вас вмешиваться в мои дела! Я бы сам...

— Я посчитал необходимым отблагодарить вас, Лестрейд.

— Ты посчитал, что можешь все загладить деньгами? Как с ребенком: дал красивую игрушку и все, вопрос исчерпан?! — я отступил от Майкрофта на пару шагов.

Он вздохнул. Было видно, что Майкрофту приходится держать себя в руках. Я был уверен: ему очень хочется наорать на меня и прогнать.

— Пройдет время, и вы все осознаете, — ответил он.

— Какое же ты дерьмо. У тебя просто нет сердца, — выплюнул я и вылетел из апартаментов едва не сбив с ног Стефана и Эмили.

17.

Почти тут же я уехал из особняка. Я не хотел находиться рядом с Майкофтом. И меня душила обида. И злость на него и на себя. В тот же вечер я основательно напился. Земля в прямом смысле уходила из-под ног, и я валялся на диване в гостиной дома. Все рухнуло! Сначала рухнуло мое тихое счастье с Энди, а потом и то, что я попытался построить на его месте. Я не знал, как это назвать, но Майкрофт был прав — я заглушил свою боль и переживания заботой о нем.

У меня не укладывалось в голове, как такой человек, как он, мог поступать подобным образом. Майкрофт ведь знал, что умрет, но ни слова не сказал мне. Понятное дело, что всей прислуге запретили говорить на эту тему, что Шерлок обвел меня вокруг пальца, но Майкрофт! Почему он молчал?! И почему Шерлок выбрал именно меня? Стефан сказал, что так он пытался остановить брата. Но как, ради всех святых, я смог бы этого добиться? Как то, что я делал, заставило бы Майкрофта передумать? Как все это перевесило бы те моральные и физические страдания, с которыми он боролся каждый день? Я мог лишь догадываться, что стоит за каждой улыбкой Майкрофта и каково ему быть таким беспомощным. И ненужным никому, кроме брата. За пять месяцев я так и не увидел его родителей и ничего о них не узнал. Бедный человек!

Утром мне позвонил кто-то из охранников поместья и поинтересовался, приеду ли я сегодня. В ответ я едва не послал его далеко и надолго, добавив, что Шерлок может уволить меня, и мне плевать. Весь следующий день я продолжал валяться на диване и ждать его визита. Но Шерлок не пришел ни к обеду, ни к ужину. Странно. В районе семи вечера телефон начал звонить не переставая. Я проигнорировал три или четыре звонка. Но на пятом сдался: голова начинала болеть.

— Твою мать, Грег! — я услышал в телефоне взволнованный голос Салли. — Какого хера происходит?

— А что происходит? — я сел на диване и покривился от вкуса кошачьего туалета во рту.

— Энди позвонил мне, сказал, вы расстались. Он пытается с тобой связаться уже две недели, но все бесполезно. Говорит, ты должен выслушать его. Я позвонила по тому номеру, что ты мне дал, думала ты на работе, но мне сказали, тебя сегодня не было. Ты представляешь, что я уже успела подумать?

— Зря думала, ничего не случилось. Я всего лишь не хотел ни с кем говорить.

— Это с чего вдруг? Грег, вот ты сейчас нарвался, — я услышал, как голос Донован приобрел угрожающие интонации. — Я уже я пятнадцати минутах езды от тебя, и у меня лежит бутылка вина, оставшаяся от дня рождения Андерсона. Ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню? Какое бы дерьмо у тебя там не случилось, но тебе придется мне о нем рассказать.

Я беззвучно выругался.

— Понял, пойду, что ли, умоюсь, — бросил я в телефон и поплелся в ванную. Мне был нужен хороший холодный душ.

Через час я сидел на кухне и, опустошив бокал сухого красного вина, выложил Салли все случившееся.

— Мда, не думала, что Энди такое выкинет, — покривилась она. — Но забей на него. За такое прощать не вариант. Пусть себе катится в Голливуд.

Я кивнул.

— Но вот с Майкрофтом... — Салли задумчиво постучала кончиками ногтей по ободку бокала. — Черт, Грег, ты удивил меня! В жизни бы не подумала, что все именно так! Чего ты сразу не рассказал, за кем ухаживаешь?

— Нельзя было, да и сейчас нельзя. Но ты поклялась не трепаться об этом, — я напомнил Салли об обещании, которое вытряс из нее минут сорок пять назад.

— Не волнуйся, я не хочу, чтобы мое тело выловили из Темзы или чтобы фрик поставил на мне какой-нибудь опыт с неопределяемым ядом, — Салли криво улыбнулась.

— Я идиот, да? После всего этого...

— Ну почему же? Если все так, как ты говоришь, то тяжело не попасть под его обаяние. Вот только, — она нахмурилась и покачала головой. — Я одного не могу понять...

— Чего? Почему Шерлок решил, что я смогу отговорить его брата от самоубийства?

— И это тоже. Ты же чужой им человек. Ты же знаешь Холмсов, хрен они кого подпустят к себе так близко! Почему ты не допускаешь мысли, что понравился Майкрофту?

— Ты чего? — я удивленно уставился на Салли.

— Того. Смотри — он не стал возражать против твоей работы на него. Это раз, — Салли начала отгибать пальцы. — Хоть режь меня, но я уверена, будь ты никем для него — он бы этого не допустил, даже при условии, что брат бы потом себя живьем сожрал. Два — с какого хрена он полез в дело близнецов? А Террас-Грин? Он хотел сделать тебе приятное! Я бы сказала, он тебе симпатизирует.

— У него была возможность сказать о симпатии прямым текстом. Но он не сказал. Мы же с ним в последнюю ночь на яхте целый час целовались! — сказал я то, что изначально хотел оставить в тайне.

Брови Салли взметнулись к корням волос.

— Грег, ты идиот?

— Что? Что целовался с паралитиком? Да, понимаю, я заставил его ощутить себя еще более беспомощным, но он сам попросил меня!

— Бля, — Салли хлопнула себя по лицу. — Ты точно идиот. Действительно, вы, мужики, не видите очевидных вещей! Он же влюбился в тебя!

— Ты перепила, Салли? — сказал я, ощутив как екнуло сердце.

— Ни хрена я не перепила. Я вижу то, что ты не видишь в упор. Ему надо было или сойти с ума, чтобы позволить тебе все, что ты делал, или же он в тебя влюбился! Все просто! От гормонов дуреют все, даже такие, как он.

На пару минут я в прямом смысле слова завис. Мозг отказывался принимать суждения Салли и признавать, что она могла оказаться права. Как я, полицейский с таким стажем работы мог не подумать о самой элементарной вещи?

— Салли, но если он влюбился в меня, то зачем решил ехать в Швейцарию? Он должен был отказаться, я же ясно дал ему понять, что согласен быть с ним, — я попытался вернуть мир в привычное русло.

Салли лишь вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Ты точно идиот, Грег. Он же любит тебя и не хочет мучить! Он понимает, что инвалид и ничего не может дать тому, кто будет рядом с ним. Он дает тебе шанс найти кого-то здорового! Все просто.

— Но это какой-то бульварный роман! — возразил я.

— А разве в любви место острым интригам и детективам в десяток ходов? — приподняла бровь Салли.

Что я мог ей на это ответить? Ничего!

— Наливай, давай, последнее и покажи, где тут у тебя можно на ночь устроиться, — выдала под конец Салли.

Ночью я не спал. Во-первых, меня начало мучить слишком рано наступившее похмелье, а во-вторых, я прокручивал в голове слова посапывавшей на диване в гостиной Салли, и пытался найти в них хоть что-то нелогичное, чтобы отмахнуться от них.

Я открыл окно на кухне, достал запрятанную подальше пачку сигарет. Никотин и свежий ночной воздух немного привели мои мысли в порядок, но только вот то, что я хотел бы отрицать, стало казаться все более реальным. Мне было нужно задать Майкрофту один очень важный вопрос. Я смотрел на луну и пытался понять, что же за чувство я испытывал к нему.

Когда Салли уехала на работу, я запрыгнул в свое авто и помчался в сторону особняка. Против обыкновения дорога заняла у меня всего четыре минуты. Охранники привычно пропустили меня, а я выложил мобильный в лоток у окна их домика. Я удивился, когда увидел у крыльца дорогущий немецкий седан, которого раньше никогда здесь не видел.

В прихожей меня встретила миссис Смит. Я вопросительно посмотрел на экономку, увидев ее покрасневшие от слез глаза.

— Он уехал. Насовсем, — она со вздохом ответила мне.

Было излишним уточнять куда именно. Сердце рухнуло в пятки.

— А Эмили, Стефан...

— Вместе с ним, — грустно улыбнулась миссис Смит. — Мистер Холмс оставил распоряжения на случай, если ты приедешь. Тебе нужно связаться с мистером Роджерсом. Но он сейчас здесь, занимается приведением дел мистера Холмса в порядок. Он в кабинете.

Но не адвокат меня сейчас волновал!

— А когда... когда он собрался... — мысленно я понимал, что хотел сделать Майкрофт, но конкретно сейчас не мог произнести слово «умереть».

— Не знаю, — старушка продолжила вздыхать. — Он сказал, что все вопросы ты сможешь задать мистеру Роджерсу.

Я поспешил в кабинет. В первый момент я не узнал это помещение: если во время визита сюда с Антеей тут царил разве что не лабораторный порядок, то сейчас властвовал кавардак. Похоже, внушительная стопка бумаг свалилась со стола, и адвокат, аккуратно поддернув дорогие брюки, собирал их с пола.

— Мистер Лестрейд! — Роджерс обернулся за звук открывшихся дверей и встал, протягивая мне руку. — Прошу прощения, я должен собрать эти документы.

— Когда это случится? — я машинально ответил на рукопожатие.

Роджерс дежурно улыбнулся мне, продолжив собирать бумаги, среди которых я заметил несколько конвертов и флешек, на каждой из которых была приклеена бумажка с именем.

— Я уведомлен, что мистер Холмс осуществит свои планы в ближайшие трое суток после прилета. Он не сообщал точную дату. Могу лишь сказать, что позавчера после обеда самолет мистера Холмса вылетел из Хитроу. Возможно, все уже совершилось или совершается в данный момент, — адвокат принялся раскладывать в две стопки поднятые с пола конверты. — Я круглосуточно жду звонка от мисс Антеи, чтобы начать действия, необходимые при открытии наследства.

Мне пришлось сильно сжать кулаки, чтобы впившиеся в ладони ногти вернули мне немного самообладания.

— Он оставил документы по договору дарения вам Террас-Грин, — продолжил адвокат. — Раз вы здесь, найду конверт для вас. Поскольку вы не входите в число наследников мистера Холмса, я могу отдать вам бумаги, — адвокат нашел пухлый конверт с моим именем. — Должен сообщить, что мистер Холмс оставил для всех заинтересованных лиц аудио-послания. Но вы получите их только после подтверждения его кончины, — Роджерс колко посмотрел на меня и сразу же отложил в сторону несколько конвертов, с топорщащимися в них флешками.

Я бросил взгляд на рассыпанные флешки. Где-то здесь было то, что Майкрофт хотел мне сказать после смерти.

— Мистер Роджерс, это может быть очень важно! — я наклонился, чтобы найти нужную мне флешку.

— Нет! — он пулей подскочил ко мне и вцепился в мои плечи, вынуждая распрямиться. — Я не имею права отдать вам флешку раньше, чем получу подтверждение. У меня четкие инструкции! Не вынуждайте меня вызывать охрану! — видимо, Роджерс заметил злость в моих глазах, и ему не понравилось, что я сделал пару шагов в его направлении. — Берите ваши документы и ждите моего звонка.

Я выдохнул и забрал конверт из рук Роджерса, понимая, что ничего не добьюсь.

— Если у вас есть вопросы, то лучше задайте их мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, — сказал Роджерс, когда я был уже на пороге кабинета.

— А он разве не уехал?

— Он в Лондоне и не планирует его покидать, — рафинированным тоном ответил мне Роджерс.

Я едва ли не бегом выскочил из особняка и запрыгнул в машину, бросив на переднее сиденье увесистый конверт с документами. Не знаю, как, но он привлек мое внимание — там были не только документы, под плотной бумагой четко проступали очертания небольшого прямоугольного предмета. Флешка? Неужели?!

Дрожащими руками я раскрыл конверт и вытащил оттуда флешку. Со второго раза я вставил ее в разъем мультимединой системы автомобиля и принялся щелкать кнопками на руле. Из динамиков системы почти сразу же зазвучал голос Майкрофта:

«Я уезжаю на три недели раньше намеченного срока. Я знаю, как все случившееся выглядит с твоей точки зрения. Но позволь мне объясниться хотя бы таким образом, раз мы больше не увидимся. Я не хочу, чтобы в твоем светлом сердце жили злость и обида на меня.

Мое решение уйти из жизни продиктовано множеством обстоятельств. Ты знаешь, каковы были мои перспективы и с чем я сталкивался каждый день своей жизни. Это тяжело. Раньше у меня была моя работа, но я лишился не только здоровья, но и ее. Я все честно рассказал тебе: страна больше не нуждается в моей заботе. У меня ничего не осталось. Я стал бесполезным инвалидом.

Ты скажешь, что я мог бы сразу же рассказать тебе о Швейцарии. И ты прав. Я должен был рассказать, но не сделал этого. Знай ты, что спасаешь меня от смерти, ты бы отдал все свои душевные силы этому делу. Я не хотел, чтобы ты выгорел эмоционально. Я зол на брата за то, как он поступил с тобой. Твои чувства ничего не значили для него. Он вмешался в твою жизнь с Энди. Добиться твоего расставания с ним было частью его плана. Но прошу, не злись на Шерлока. Мой брат отказался принимать мое решение и мириться с моей смертью.

Ты хотел остаться со мной, но я не мог позволить этого. Твоя привязанность ко мне была рождена искусственно. Ее создал Шерлок. Я не мог допустить, чтобы твоя жизнь оказалась связана с моей. Две недели на яхте были самыми чудесными за всю мою жизнь, но при этом и самыми горькими. Я видел, как изменилось твое отношение ко мне, читал в твоих глазах все, что ты думал, и понимал, ты стоишь на краю пропасти. Еще немного, и ты бы влюбился в меня. У меня не было права на твою любовь.

Все, что я себе позволил, проявив слабость, — те поцелуи и две ночи в твоих объятьях. С самого первого дня, когда я увидел тебя, я был привлечен сначала твоей красотой, а потом и оценил по достоинству твой характер. В моем мире таких людей нет. Но и он не для тебя. У меня не было шансов сблизиться с тобой. И я не мог рисковать тобой. Я никогда не говорил это вслух, но сейчас скажу: Грегори, я влюбился в тебя. Но сейчас я хочу одного: чтобы ты смог жить так, как заслуживаешь. Ты не должен связывать свою жизнь с беспомощным инвалидом. Я боялся, что, узнай ты о моих чувствах, ты бы никогда не ушел от меня. А потом, когда осознал бы, какую ошибку совершил, остался рядом из-за своих моральных ценностей. Я не хотел, чтобы ты страдал.

Прошу тебя, любовь моя, пойми все, что я сделал. Прими ситуацию такой, какая она есть, и будь счастлив. Я благодарен тебе за то, что узнал, что такое любовь, и за то, что ты позволил мне немного прикоснуться к ней».

Запись закончилась, и я не сразу осознал, что до крови прикусил губу и с трудом дышу. Сердце билось где-то в горле. Как я не заметил его любовь? Да я и мысли не допускал, что между нами что-то может быть!

— Мистер Лестрейд! — от стука в окно автомобиля я вздрогнул. — Мистер Лестрейд, — торопливо заговорил Роджерс, когда я щелкнул клавишей стеклоподъемника, — кажется, к вам попала флешка, не могли бы вы вернуть ее?

— Уже не могу, — сказал я и тут же резко газанул с места, едва не отдавив ноги адвокату.

Мысль о том, что разборки с дорожной полицией сильно задержат меня в пути, вынудила соблюдать правила дорожного движения. Меня пугала неизвестность. С дороги я попытался дозвониться Эмили и Стефану, но их телефоны были отключены. Я рискнул и набрал номер Антеи — тот же результат!

Чем ближе я был к Бейкер-Стрит, тем больше мое сердце сковывал страх. Я приеду к Шерлоку — и что дальше? Я не знал, что стану делать! Я мог бы уже сейчас бронировать билет на ближайший рейс в Цюрих, но что толку? Майкрофт наверняка принял все меры, чтобы ему никто не помешал. Я даже найти его не смогу! Если кто и мог как-то помочь мне, то только его брат. Чертов Шерлок, знавший все и затеявший эту гребаную игру! И какого черта он не поехал с братом? Что сейчас должен был чувствовать Майкрофт, окруженный лишь наемными работниками?

Сердце забилось в горле, когда я вошел в гостиную на Бейкер-Стрит.

— Привет, — бросил мне выглянувший с кухни Джон и отхлебнул горячий чай из огромной кружки. Вид у него был напряженный.

— Привет, — ответил я. — Где Шерлок?

— У себя. Но ты поосторожнее... Хотя, наверное, и так уже все знаешь.

— Знаю, — сглотнул я. — Почему он не поехал с ним?

— Говорит, не собирается поддерживать решение брата умереть. Делает вид, что занят каким-то опытом.

— Да он хоть понимает, что творит?! — мне стало по-настоящему страшно за Майкрофта, и я кинулся в спальню детектива.

В помещении было светло. На небольшом столике у стены стояла какая-то пузатая реторта из которой валил вонючий дым, за распространением которого по комнате наблюдал Шерлок.

— Ну и какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — почти заорал я и распахнул окно, чтобы дым стал выветриваться.

— А какого хрена ты тут забыл? — ответил мне Шерлок не шелохнувшись. — И почему мешаешь моему опыту?

— Я... — я понятия не имел, что ответить.

— Ты должен был быть с ним. Но ты отпустил его, — Шерлок с безразличным видом повернулся ко мне, и я ужаснулся от той боли, которой был заполнен его взгляд. Никто бы этого не заметил, но только не человек, хорошо его знавший.

— Я наговорил ему лишних вещей, не подумал...

— Как ты предсказуем. Я был уверен, что тебя взбесит покупка Террас-Грин. Я говорил ему.

— И не только она, Шерлок! Не только! Неужели ты все знал? — удивился я.

— Конечно. Но все равно я просчитался, — едва слышно добавил Шерлок. — Я был уверен, что Швейцарии не случится.

Я поморщился при упоминании этой страны.

— Я все сделал, чтобы дать Майкрофту влюбить тебя! Я открыл тебе глаза на твоего ненаглядного актеришку, организовал ему контракт в Америке, я убрал его с пути моего брата, но все равно! Все равно ты не увидел главного! Майкрофт влюблен в тебя уже черт знает сколько лет! Я видел это! Но ты слепец! Тебе было сложно сделать первый шаг! — глаза Шерлока блеснули знакомой мне ледяной яростью.

— Слушай, Шерлок, — я запустил руку в волосы, пытаясь как-то успокоить срывающееся дыхание. — Я знаю. Я знаю, что он любит меня.

— Он признался тебе?! — Шерлок подскочил ко мне.

— Я услышал его прощальное послание. Но сам он мне ни слова не сказал. Ты ошибся. Играя с чувствами, ты не учел, что все работает не так, как ты хочешь! — почти заорал я. — Ты хоть осознавал, на что обрек брата? Понимал, каково ему было каждый день видеть меня? Ты садист!

— Ты должен был влюбиться в него! Я же знаю тебя! — сухо ответил Шерлок. Наверное, в глубине души он только сейчас осознал свою ошибку и пришел в ужас от содеянного.

— Я... Я.... — я понятия не имел, как сказать Шерлоку, что чувствовал по отношению к его брату. — Знаешь, почему он уехал на три недели раньше срока? Потому что испугался, что я полюблю его! Шерлок, он увидел мою симпатию и поспешил умереть, чтобы не стать мне обузой! Ты ни хера не знаешь о любви и самопожертвовании! — я со злостью пнул кресло.

Шерлок скрестил руки на груди и поджал губы, с непониманием, гневом и обидой глядя на меня. Я бросил взгляд на дверь — Джон с хмурым видом стоял и не решался вмешиваться. Мысли у меня в голове никак не хотели выстраиваться в стройный логичный ряд. Но одна в конце концов выбралась вперед.

— Это нужно немедленно остановить, Шерлок, — я кинулся к нему и ухватил за ледяную руку. — Остановить немедленно, Майкрофт не должен умирать! Позвони ему!

Он горько усмехнулся:

— Не могу. Майкрофт велел отключить все телефоны. С ним невозможно связаться. Антея позвонит, когда все закончится. Я не знаю точную дату.

Я замотал головой.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил, Шерлок? Как ты мог бросить брата там одного?

— А какой от меня там толк? Я все равно ничего не могу сделать! — он упрямо тряхнул кудрями. — И брат велел мне оставаться в Лондоне.

У меня перехватило дыхание. Майкрофт! Он не только оберегал меня, он еще и брата избавил от печальной участи!

— И ты сидишь тут и ждешь звонка?

— А мне остается что-то еще?

Я опустил голову, попытался собраться с мыслями.

— Мне нужно к Майкрофту. Нужно! Скажи мне, где его там искать? — я вцепился в плечи Шерлока.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что можешь опоздать? — тихо спросил он.

— Я понимаю, что должен с ним поговорить. Кажется, мне есть, что ему сказать.

Эпилог

Сердце выскакивало у меня из груди все время, пока таксист вез меня из Цюриха в Пфеффикон. Когда мы въехали в округ и направились в промышленную зону, я ощутил, как у меня пересохло во рту и затряслись руки. Казалось, автомобиль еле едет, хотя таксист делал все возможное в рамках разрешенной скорости, чтобы довезти быстрее. В какой-то момент я подумал что мы заблудились — вокруг были лишь какие-то фабрики и складские помещения.

— Это здесь, — сказал таксист, остановившись перед небольшим голубым зданием с тремя окнами, выходящим на дорогу за высокой зеленой изгородью и еще более высоким ограждением из сетки-рабицы, доходившем до середины окон второго этажа.

Порадовавшись, что с избытком расплатился заранее, я выскочил из автомобиля. Я был готов перелезать через чертово ограждение, но скрытая в кустах калитка оказалась незапертой. Влетев в утопающий в зелени и цветах крошечный дворик я замер, как вкопанный — на ступеньках крыльца, прижавшись боком к ограждению пандуса, сидела Антея. Я не сразу узнал мисс Ассистентку в маленькой сгорбившейся девушке, вертевшей в руках телефон и тихо всхлипывающей.

— Нет, только не это, — прошептал я и кинулся в дом. Я отказывался принимать мысль, что опоздал и ничего нельзя вернуть назад.

Кажется, я чуть ли не с пинка открыл дверь, едва не сбив с ног Стефана. И вот... Вот она прихожая, комната с большим белым диваном и кроватью, коридорчик и еще одна комната с окнами. Я замер в ее дверях, увидев высокую кровать с больничными колесиками, на которой лежал Майкрофт.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, повернув ко мне голову. Я видел в его глазах удивление и испуг.

— А какого черта ты уехал не попрощавшись? — сказал я, ощущая, как сдавливает горло.

— Это было лишним, мистер Лестрейд, — сухо ответил он и отвернулся. Я покачал головой. Опять эта его официальность, опять Майкрофт пытается спрятаться в свой чертов кокон!

Я подошел к кровати, сел на край. Хотелось взять Майкрофта за руку, но пока я не был уверен, что ему это приятно.

— Посмотри на меня, — я коснулся его щеки. — Разве для меня это было лишним? Разве я допустил бы, чтобы ты уехал?

— Мне было лучше уехать, — возразил он, но не отвернулся от моего прикосновения.

— Я ведь говорил тебе: перестань принимать решения за других. Почему ты все решил сам, и не спросил меня? Хотя должен был.

Нахмурившись, он посмотрел на меня.

— О чем вы?

— О том, что ты решил убить себя и не подумал обо мне.

— Я уже мертв, — сухо бросил Майкрофт.

— Но если я твоя любовь, — я увидел, как расширились зрачки Майкрофта, при упоминании этих слов, — то почему ты все решил за меня? — я взял его за руку.

— Запись попала к вам... — тихо сказал он.

— Да, по ошибке. Но я готов твоего поверенного за это носить на руках. Если бы не она, я бы черт знает что делал сейчас. Почему ты ничего не сказал мне? Ни на яхте, ни в особняке? Я же хотел быть рядом с тобой.

— Вам не нужен паралитик, Лестрейд. Я ничего не смогу дать, кроме денег, — сухо ответил Майкрофт и отвел взгляд.

— А любовь? — я осмелел и положил вторую руку на грудь Майкрофта туда, где билось сердце. — Разве любви мало?

— Мы уже говорили об этом. Мое состояние и то, с чем придется столкнуться...

— А если я хочу столкнуться со всеми проблемами? — я чуть погладил его по овалу лица. — А если я хочу быть с тобой? Если я хочу любить тебя? — сказал я и сам испугался последних слов. Но на душе стало легче.

— Любить? Это невозможно, — покачал головой Майкрофт.

Я наклонился к нему и коснулся поцелуем его виска, потом скулы, щеки и, наконец, губ.

— Пойми уже, тебя можно любить. По-настоящему, — прошептал я ему в губы. — Может быть, ты сам в это не веришь, да я еще не до конца привык к этой мысли, но ты мне нужен. Не уходи, пожалуйста, — я ощутил как Майкрофт попытался сжать мою руку, державшую его. Я видел, что он сомневается и морально деморализован. Он не думал, что я узнаю его секрет, но я узнал. Я не только принял его чувства, но кажется, открыл и свои.

— Ты обещаешь мне, что однажды, если я больше не выдержу, ты не откажешь мне и вернешься сюда со мной? — спокойно спросил меня Майкрофт, пристально глядя мне в глаза.

Я вздрогнул, сердце сжал ледяной обруч. Он говорил мне о возвращении в это ужасное место, пропитанное смертью. Но неужели он услышал меня?

— Я буду с тобой, — я сильнее сжал его руку. — Если попросишь, я поеду.

Майкрофт закрыл глаза, и я увидел как он хмурится, пытаясь подавить непрошенные слезы. Я осторожно поднял его и прижал к себе. Мне было нужно ощутить его в своих руках и дать ему возможность почувствовать мою поддержку.

Я вздрогнул, когда услышал шаги в коридоре. Только бы сейчас никто не испортил момент, только бы ничего не сорвалось! Если это пришли те люди, которые помогали умереть, я бы не стал ручаться за себя! Даже зная, что они ничего не сделают против воли обратившегося.

— Мистер Холмс, простите, — услышал я сдержанное покашливание Антеи. Она говорила севшим голосом, в котором ощущалось волнение.

Я чуть передвинулся на кровати, тем самым устраивая Майкрофта так, чтобы ему было удобно смотреть на Антею.

— Звонил секретарь Ее Величества, — она поймала его вопросительный взгляд. — Ее Величество хочет с вами поговорить. Она очень обеспокоена, это касается принца Гарри и герцогини, — я увидел, как в этот момент заблестели глаза Антеи. Кажется, она понимала, что только что мы вернули Майкрофта.

— Вот видишь. Ты жив, — шепнул я. — Ты жив.


End file.
